Forgotten Love
by Aitashiaku
Summary: Sasuke leaves the village and Sakura tries to stop him but fails. 5 years later, He returns after completing his ambition & is looking forward to seeing his one and only love, but what is this? Has she 'forgotten' about him?[SasuSaku...?]slight OOC
1. Prologue: Departure

  
_**Forgotten Love**_

**Summary:**

Sasuke leaves the village. Sakura tried to stop him but fails. Sasuke really does LOVE Sakura but has decided to complete his ambition before he is willing to confess his love to her. Something happens, an incident that made Sakura forget about Sasuke and every memory that she has cherished of them two being together. She remembers everyone's name and even Sasuke's but she only remembered him from being on her team. She's forgotten the incident that happened when he left the village, the night she confessed to him about her love. She's forgotten the one important thing she held for the Uchiha…

Love…

He returns five years later, a changed person after completing his ambition and he was ready to confess his love to her only to find that something was different about her. Has he lost her heart? Forever?

* * *

**A/N: Ohayo Minnas! –that's is, if you are reading this in da morning…. XP  
This is my second fanfic! You know, the one I was talking about in moi first fanfic. Yeah. The category is different in this one though… it might be a bit angsty at first…well…I tried to make it angsty… and it will change later on… I wanted to try something different… you know…experiment with a different writing style XP  
Anywaiz, I'll leave you guyz to it then! Happy Reading and Please Review at the end! Arigatou!**

**ps. i know that moi penname is not what i had said that it would be...this name popped into moi head at the last min and i kinda liked it so yeah...hehe anywaiz...on with the story...**

* * *

"text" ...dialogue 

'_text'_ ...thought/ what the character is thinking

(text) ...Authors Notes

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto** **or any of the characters from the anime/manga. Kishimoto-sensei does XD **

* * *

**Forgotten Love- Prologue**  
**Departure

* * *

**

**(A/N: oh yeah…um…I based this story after this scene in the anime… but…ahh…I'm not up to it…its shameful I know… I'm only up to ep 93….T.T gomen if its not exactly what happens… I know that this scene happens and I tried to write it the best way I knew it… gomen again -.-; )**

Sasuke stood at the gates of Konoha. He took one last look at the village and turned around about to leap into the night. 'Goodbye Konoha' he thought as he began to gather up chakra in the soles of his feet but abruptly stopped when a voice prevented him from going any further.

"Sasuke-kun!"

'_Oh no…not now…'_ He thought as he closed his eyes, _'Please'. _

Tears streamed down her face as she stopped in her tracks once she reached his facing back.

"I-Is I-It t-t-true?" A-Are you r-really leaving?" She asked between sobs.

His eyes remained closed, for he refused to open them because he knew that he'd give in to those tears of hers.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun?" She took a step forward but paused suddenly as he turned around half way and sideway glanced at her. It pained him so much to glare into those jade orbs of hers. She took a step back in precaution. More tears flowed out of her already puffy eyes. She wiped a few away with her sleeve and asked him with a shaky voice.

"W-Why won't you ever t-t tell me a-anything?" she averted her gaze to the side. "W-We've been through so m-much together…" Tears flowed out more rapidly as she spoke these words. "D-Do you…hate… me?"

Sasuke remained stationary on his spot. If only she knew how much it was hurting him inside too to leave her like this. He retained his expressionless face and refused to answer, though in his mind he was crying out a loud 'no'.

Sakura shut her eyes tight and gathered all the love and courage inside of her to say these next words. She thought, maybe, these words might just be enough to make him stay.

"P-Please Sasuke-kun! I-I…Love you with all my heart!" More tears followed as she held her hands clenched together over here heart and lowered her head. "Don't leave…" She breathed out in a whisper as she watched her tears slide off her face and drip onto the cold grey concrete.

Sasuke closed his eyes at this. _'Sakura…'_ He let a small, very small smile escape his lips. _'I already knew… and I hope that it'll remain that way until I return… forgive me for these next words…'_

"You know…you are really annoying." He looked into her eyes, trying his best to hide how broken he was inside for leaving her like this. _'Please don't make it harder than it already is…' _He turned around and was about to make a quick getaway.

The words broke her once again. Just like the first time he had said those words to her. Sakura looked up and saw his retreating back and instantly knew what he was going to do. "No! Sasuke-kun!" She quickly thought of a plan to make him stay. "I-If you leave I'll scream so loud the whole village will know!" She took a quick step forward to run towards him but she stopped when he disappeared. "Sasuke—" She was cut off as she felt a presence, his presence behind her. _'No…' _She did not move _'Please don't say that I am annoying again…' _She shut her eyes tight and bit her bottom lip to hopefully reduce the pain and prevent her heart from breaking even more. The salty liquid continued to roll off her cheeks.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered and a small yet true smile dawned upon his face. "Arigatou."

Sakura sprung her eyes open at this. She took a sharp intake of breath at these words. Before they were able to sink in, she felt a sudden sharp pain on the side of her neck. The world went black and her last thoughts were- _'Sasuke-kun…'_

Sasuke caught her in his arms and lifted her off her feet before she collapsed onto the ground. _'Please forgive me Sakura…I have to fulfill my ambition before I can learn to love…'. _He looked down at the pink-haired girl in his arms and took in her soft features, from the crease of her slightly furrowed eyebrows to the plump cherry lips that were parted slightly. He carried her over towards a bench and laid her gently there. Not knowing when she'll wake up and knowing that the night might bring her a chill, he reached into his bag and pulled out the cloak he was going to take with him to protect him from the snow in the mountains. He covered her fragile body with that beige coloured cloak and gazed at her peaceful face once again. Without thinking twice, he leaned in and gently captured those lips he had adored the past few moments.

"Please don't lose faith in me Sakura…"

He whispered his last words to her as gust of wind blew by and within a blink of an eye he vanished into the night.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

**This is just the prologue...the scene from the anime i based my fanfic on after...i know that it doesn't exactly happen like this in the anime but i tried my best seeing that i'm not up to it...anywaiz...i added moi own special touch to it with Sasuke and Sakura's thoughts so yeah...hehe XP

* * *

**

**oh yeah, here's a few things i would liketo clear up about this fanfic...**

**-Sasuke will be OOC...(gomen -.-)  
and to add to that, another surprise character will be OOC too...the third party as mentioned in moi earlier summaries about the fanfic...heheXD take a gues if you would like...  
-Sasuke doesn't not have the cursed seal (too troublesome to fit it in with my story plus i hate that cursed seal...XD)  
-the genre will change during the fanfic...to romance/humour (so yeah...coz there will be a new summary after the introductory chapters as i like to call em...)**

**

* * *

**

Moi new pen name...it just popped into my head at the last minute..and i liked it...so yeah...hehe..its original...XD

**i think that's it for now... you don't have to review for this chappie but i would like to know what you think after the next...until then...**

**Ja Ne! **

**--(Aitashiaku_©_)--**


	2. Chapter 1: Just a Dream?

**Hi Again! **

**Thank You to all those people who reviewed for the Prologue! Thank you guyz so much! It makes me REALLY happy when i know that people appreciate moi work! -smiled widely- DOMO ARIGATOU! -hugs everyone-**

**so anywaiz...heres chapter One! I know that the prologue was kinda short but yeah... hope that this chappie is longer! **

**and Please Review if you can! Arigatou! **

* * *

"text" dialogue 

'_text'_ thought/ what the character is thinking

(text) Authors Notes A/N

'**_Text' _**Inner Sakura

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**** or any of the characters from the anime/manga. Kishimoto-sensei does XD **

* * *

**Forgotten Love- Chapter One  
****Just a dream?

* * *

**

The night turned into day as the sun rose and shone onto Sakura's sleeping form. The beam crept across her face and woke her from her slumber. She slowly opened her eyes but squinted at the blinding sunlight as her eyes adjusted to the brightness. Sakura sat up and noticed the cloak on top of her.

"Huh?" Then flashbacks of last night filled mind. Her mind connected all the pieces and it all began to make sense. Her eyes widened in realization at the thought. "Sasuke-kun…" She whispered. _'So he let after all… my heart was not enough…' _Tears began to fill her eyes, as she did not want to believe the reality. She looked down at the cloak clutched in her hand and began to search for the tag of which it belonged to even though it was pretty obvious. On the tag, she found the Uchiha fan embroidered there. Hope lit up in her eyes. _'He cared about me…and he left this cloak…_' A determined look replaced her saddened face. _'I will hold on to it until the day he shall return…' _"Please come back soon Sasuke-kun…" With those words she got up and walked home, with the cloak draped over her shoulders for comfort.

She took the day off training. She knew that Kakashi-sensei would've understood. Upon reaching her house she opened the door and headed straight for her room, ignoring her mother's worried questions about where she was last night. She locked the door behind her and leaned against it. Shutting her eyes tight, she tried to relieve her throbbing headache by massaging her temples. Whilst reaching up, she felt something slide shoulders. Turning around and looking down at the floor she saw the beige coloured cloak fall into a bundle. _'Oh! Sasuke's cloak!'_

She quickly picked it up and held it close to her chest. _'This is the only thing I have left of him, and the memories of the times we've shared…'_ Her eyes began to fill with tears once again at the thought of him. He was gone and still Sakura continued to refuse the truth. She could not forget about him and the feeling of his missing presence just pained her even more.

'_**Stop crying girl! God, if you keep this up, your eyes will never dry! Let alone possibly drain your body of all of its fluids and you'll die of dehydration!' **_Inner Sakura scolded the weeping girl.

'_But…' _

' _**But what! He's not going to appear magically infront of you just because you are crying your eyes out!' **_

'_I know-'_

'_**If you know then stop this useless crying! Geez, and I thought that you was smart-'**_

'_Hey! What's that supposed to mean!'_

'_**It means that you are dumb.'**_

'_Oi!' _

'_**And stupid and useless and-'**_

'_Ok! Ok! I get the point! I'm not crying anymore.' _

Sakura slumped onto her bed, and buried her face in her pillow. She didn't care about the dirt on her dress or all the tangles and grease in her hair. All she needed now was rest. A nice long sleep, was all she wanted now, even though she already had one this morning. She shut her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**--(Sakura's dream)--**_

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out as she ran towards Sasuke. All she could see was his back with the Uchiha fan imprinted on the black shirt he was wearing.

"Sasuke-kun! Chotto Matte!" She continued to run with a bright cheerful smile on her face. She caught up to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. Her body pressed against his as she continued to hold him in an embrace.

"Sakura…"

"Hmm?"

He turned his head and looked at her over his shoulder. Sakura looked up to meet his gaze only to see the comma-like dots begin to swirl within his sharingan.

"Sasuke?" She breathed out in shock as she loosened her hold on the Uchiha. She took a step back and held her hands close to her chest. A spine tingling laugh began to fill the atmosphere. Sasuke turned around to look at the Sakura with fear written all over her. Sakura stared back in shock, only to find that this was not her Sasuke-kun looking straight at5 her. His eyes were still red, meaning that the sharingan was still activated. "Y-You're…not S-S-Sasuke-kun…"

He chuckled evilly.

"Foolish girl. How can you have mistaken me as my weak and pathetic brother?"

She stumbled back at his cold words. It was Itachi. He turned around and Sasuke's figure morphed into Itachi's black cloak, which symbolized his place in the Akatsuki. He began to walk towards the retreating Sakura, with the cloak swaying in motion behind him.

"If you are looking for him though, you do not need to look any further."

"W-What d-do you mean?" Sakura asked with wide eyes. He continued to advance towards her and Sakura continued to retreat. She tripped over something and fell over backwards.

"See for yourself." He responded as he towered over her form that was trembling in fear. With another swish of his cloak, he revealed another figure that lay sprawled on the floor beside him in a pool of blood. Sakura's eyes widened in shock as she recognized whom the figure was. It was Sasuke. Kunais and shuriken lay pierced through his body with blood still dripping off the ends. The huge wounds were still fresh and soaked the blue material he was wearing. His wrist looked dislocated and red liquid were continued to leak out from his bruised lips.

"S-S-Sasuke…? S-S-Sasuke-k-k-kun?" She breathed out in disbelief. Sakura began to crawl towards the figure. Her bottom lip quivered out of fear along with her shaking body. As she drew nearer tears began to well up in her eyes for the figure before her got clearer and the wounds appeared to be more and more severe. She reached out with a trembling hand wishing that this were all just an illusion. His face felt cold and icy beneath hers. With the other hand she stroked his hair and it felt sticky, due to being drenched with blood and sweat. Silent tears rolled off her cheeks and dripped onto his pale face.

"No…t-t-this can't b—"

"Oh but it is. You see, foolish little girl, he lost in our battle. The battle he has trained his whole life for. And, as you can see—"

He motioned towards the lifeless body on the floor.

"It was not enough. He did not have enough hate."

Sakura continued to stare at the wounded body.

"…S-S…Sasuke-kun!"

She broke into even more tears as she lifted his head gently off the floor.

"And now, enough of this useless talking. Since you want to see him so much, I'll be glad to send you to the same place I'd sent him." He spoke as he drew out his katana.

Sakura took a sharp intake of breath at his words. She tore her gaze away from her Sasuke-kun and looked into the blood-red eyes of Itachi. Fear could be seen in her eyes and within a blink of an eye; Itachi slashed his katana across her abdomen. The whole world blacked out around her.

* * *

Sakura woke up from her dream panting heavily. Her eyes were wide and beads of sweat trailed down her forehead along with the tears that were silently leaking out of her eyes. She looked around her surroundings, and then sighed in relief once she knew where she was. 

'_It was only a dream…' _

She looked over to her bedside table to see the time- 4.35pm.

'_OMG! I've slept for so long!' _With that thought she jumped out of bed, grabbed some new clothes from her closet and headed towards the bathroom.

Once there she ran a bath for she decided to relax her body and take some thinking time. After undressing her self, she slipped into the bubbly formula toe first to test the temperature. Once satisfied, she lay there resting her head on the end and closed her eyes in thought.

'_Great. First Sasuke leaves and now this nightmare.' _She sighed. _'That dream was so weird…and scary…I hope that it won't come true…I wouldn't be able to bear it if I found out that Sasuke-kun was dead…'_

'_**OMG girl! It's only been one day and you're already having nightmares about his death!'**_

'_Its not like I wanted to have a dream about it'_

'_**Yeah, well, what really confuses me is that his brother was there. I mean, you have no idea what his brother would've looked liked cause you've never seen him before, yet, you were able to have a clear image inside your dream.'**_

'_Yeah, that's really weird.'_

'_**Maybe that dream was trying to tell you something'**_

'_What? That Sasuke-kun is… ...' _

'_**I don't know. Heck, this is hurting my brain.' **_

'_Hmm…' _

Her eyes sprung open and she decided to finish her bath and grab something to eat. Come to think of it, she hasn't had anything since last night. She missed breakfast, lunch and was about to miss afternoon tea as well.

Sakura came out of the bathroom all clean and refreshed. She placed her dirt-covered dress in the wash and headed towards her room to put the bed sheets in as well.

Whilst ripping out the covers, she noticed a brown cloak sprawled on the floor at the foot of her bed. Upon remembered whose it was she abandoned her task and hung up the cloak in a nice corner in her closet. She smiled slightly before returning to her blank face as before and continuing her earlier task.

* * *

Once completed, she headed towards the kitchen to make something for that growling stomach of hers. On the fridge a note was attached that her mother had left there. This is what it said: 

_Sakura,_

_I've gone to work and won't be back until 2 days later. I've left some food in the freezer and you can just reheat and eat. When I get back I would like a full explanation about your whereabouts last night. But until then, take care of yourself! _

_Lots of love from _

_Your Mum._

After reading the note, Sakura let out a heavy sigh. She did not want to recall the events of last evening, they were too painful and she did not wish to relive it all over again. Even at the thought of the incident brought unwanted tears to her eyes. _'No…I have to be strong…No more useless crying…' _She suppressed her tears and took a deep breath in hope to calm her emotions. She wiped her face using the sleeve of her shirt and continued to make her meal.

Afterwards, since she was the only person within the household, she decided to go out for a walk. She thought, maybe some fresh air would help her forget about her broken heart. Little did she know that someone was expecting her presence…

* * *

**_TBC..._**

**its not realli a cliffy...so yeah...**

**Please review! If you can...**

you know...that that i've read over it...it kinda does seem a little boring to me...but oh wellz...i'll continue to finish it anywaiz...XP

* * *

**and here are some answers to reviews...**

**animeforever24**-Thanx! hehe... I'll try my best to update sooner... with school and all...but its da holidaiz now so yeah...i'm realli happi that you like it already...thanx again!  
**Lil Bre** -Hi! Thanx! yeah...i know it was a bit short but it was just the prologue...i will try to make it a bit longer...hehe...you'll just have to wai tto find out who Sakura will fall for...hehe...XD  
**LightDreamer**-Hi! hehe...thanx! i'll try to update as soon as i can! And please update your fanfic too! I love ur fanfics! XP  
**Kagome1992** -Hehe.. Thanx! I'll try to update as soon as i can!  
**Karura-Chan** - Thanx! I will continue dun worri! And i'll try to update as soon as i can! oha dn thanx for da fav!  
**Kyo's Lover**-Thank You! i'm glad that you liked the prologue! even though it was a bit short...XP I'll try to update as soon as i can!  
**saki-kun** -Hi! thanx! I'll try to update as soon as i can!  
**pei-chan** -whats gonna happen next you say? well... you'll just have to wait to find out..hehe XD i'll try to update as soon as i can!  
**Sakura2387** -Hi Breezy! hehe...thanx! i'm glad that you do! I'll try to update as soon as i can! thanx again!

* * *

**Thanx again to ALL MY REVIEWERS! I'll try to update chapter 2 soon! **

**Until then...Ja Ne!**

**--(Aitashiaku_©_)--**


	3. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Visitor

**Hi again! XD**

**WOW! so many reviews already!  
thank you so much to MY REVIEWERS! -hugs peepz-** **DOMO ARIGATOU!**

oh yeah...i know that my grammar is crap...so please excuse my stupid grammar and spelling mistakes and tenses...i'm not good at english...  
but i was **VERY** surprised when i found out last year that i would go to advance english this year O.o so there i was...moved up to adv english...and i was sure that i sucked at it...-.-

**LOL XP any waiz...heres chapter 2! i know that its shorther than the last chappie so ...gomen...-.- **

**so...i'll leave you guyz to it then! Happy reading! and please review! Arigatou! **

* * *

"text" dialogue 

'_text'_ thought/ what the character is thinking

(text) Authors Notes A/N

'**_Text' _**Inner Sakura

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**** or any of the characters from the anime/manga. Kishimoto-sensei does XD **

* * *

**Forgotten Love- Chapter Two**  
**An Unexpected Visitor

* * *

**

By the time she reached the shops, it was already dark and stars began to illuminate the sky. Yet she still continued to walk, just letting her feet take her wherever they may lead her to. The minutes turned into hours and soon enough her stomach began to growl for it was getting close to dinnertime. Sakura groaned at this and her stomach began to rumble more when the delicious smell of freshly cooked ramen reached her nose. She tried to ignore it and continued to walk but a familiar voice called out to her that prevented her from going any further.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned around towards the direction of where the voice came from and she saw a blonde-haired boy with sparkling blue eyes grinning and waving at her. It was none other than the ramen loving shinobi, Naruto.

"Hey Naruto." She greeted monotonously. She didn't feel like her cheerful old self for there was this emptiness inside that was and felt very unwanted. She waved back effortlessly and faked a smile.

"Are you hungry?" He asked as she approached the ramen stand.

"No, I'm fine." She lied but this was proven by the stomach growl of hers that followed. Naruto laughed at this.

"Come on, I'll treat you to ramen!"

She gave in and took a seat on a stool next to the boy.

"Arigatou Naruto." She thanked him as he ordered another bowl of ramen for Sakura.

* * *

Once a bowl was placed in front of her she began to slurp it down instantly. She finished in no time and Naruto decided to take this as an opportunity to start a conversation. 

"So…are you feeling okay Sakura-chan? Cause you weren't at training today" He asked the kunoichi.

"Hmm? Oh yeah…I overslept so I decided to not go." She quickly lied. She smiled reassuringly to back up her fib and stuck out her tongue in a playful manner.

"Oh. Okay. Hey! Have you seen Sasuke? He wasn't at training either."

At the mention of Sasuke's name, Sakura's smile turned into a frown and she dropped her gaze from Naruto to her hands clenched on her lap. She felt tears beginning to form within her tear ducts and used all her might to suppress them by shutting her eyes tight. She shook her head in reply whilst her eyes still remained closed.

Naruto just stared at Sakura's sudden peculiar behavior.

'_Why s she shutting her eyes like that?' _He thought and then as though something clicked inside him, he suddenly knew why. His eyes widened in realization.

"Sakura-chan?" he spoke in a softened tone.

That did it. She couldn't hold in her tears any longer. Beads of the salty liquid began to leak out and rolled down her cheeks. She gripped the edge of her shirt tight as the tears began to fall freely.

'_He did leave…and he broke Sakura-chan's heart... That…THAT BASTARD!' _

He felt anger begin to surge through his body, hatred even. He had always thought of the Uchiha as a friend and that his cold attitude was reflected from his past, but this time, he has gone too far.

Naruto knew that Sakura will always love the Uchiha, so he had gotten over his silly crush and opened his eyes to see the timid Hyuuga's unrequited love for him. Sakura still remained as his best friend and a friend was someone precious to him. He began to think of ways of beating up the Uchiha and dragging his ass back here to make him apoligize and confess his love to Sakura. Yes, confess. Even though Naruto was a bit think-headed, he knew very well that Sasuke loves Sakura back, but he kept his pride and refused to confess his love to her because of his 'avenger' thing. His thoughts were cut off when he returned his gaze to the Sakura's tear-filled eyes. His gaze softened and he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Sakrua-chan? Daijoubu desu ka?"

Sakura's breathing was now ragged and her tears had slowed down to a stop. She wiped her tears away with her sleeve and smiled at Naruto. She was glad to have a friend like Naruto.

"Hai Naruto. Daijoubu Desu."

"Okay Sakura-chan. If you say so."

She smiled again at this and decided to leave before she would breakdown again.

"Anyways, thanks for the ramen Naruto! I'll see you tomorrow at training!" She bid good bye as she got off her stool."

"Matte! Do you want me to walk you home Sakura-chan? It's pretty dark now and all." He offered.

"Iie. I'll be all right. Thanks for the offer! Ja Ne!" And with that she stepped out of the restaurant and continued her walk.

* * *

"Is it ready?" 

"Just a few more minutes and it would be done."

"Good."

"Why are you doing this anyways?"

The other shadowed figure chuckled evilly.

"You'll find out later." A smirk appeared on his face. "Once its ready, tonight we shall go to my home town and pay a visit to a certain kunoichi."

* * *

Sakura continued to walk into the night, with thoughts of worry for her Sasuke-kun and where he might be at this very moment. As she walked, the busy sounds of Konoha began to thin until it became a peaceful night. She came to a stop when she reached a cliff that was high enough and showed a magnificent view of Konoha under the starry night. She was so amazed by the beauty that she decided to sit down and admire it. So there she sat on the barely grassed earth with her knees bent and she hugged them close to her chest. 

'_I wish that my dream wouldn't come true…I wonder how he is now?' _

With those thoughts running through her head, she leaned back from her sitting position to being flat on the floor with her hands behind her head supporting it. Her eyes were narrowed slightly from tiredness and from her headache beginning to form once again through the thoughts in her head.

'_Its only been one day and I'm missing him so much already…' _She sighed.

"Its like there's a hole in my heart—"

"Made by whom may I ask?"

Her eyes shot wide open and she snapped her head in the direction of where the voice had come from as she sat up.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

**Wahh! you guyz must hate me for leaving a cliffie...coz i dun usually do so...ahahaha XP**

**anywaiz...i'm sure that most of you know who is there...but for those who deson't...**

**wait and see...O.o

* * *

**

**oh and here are some answer to reviews...**

**saki-kun** -hi! well.. it wasn't realli a cliffie...hehe...anywaiz..hope that you'd enjoyed this chappie! even though its a bit shorter than the other one...Thanx again!  
**Kumii-cHan** -LOL...hi kumii-chan! -glomps back- XP realli? you love it? aww! thanx! hehe...oh adn thanx so much for da fav! hehe...i have YM now! yay! XD hope 2 chat 2 ya soon!  
**animeforever24-** hi! i usually update the first few chappies a lot faster hehe..i dunno why...just my way...and no..there will be no sad endings...i hope not...but there is a character death...just a warning... i didn't want him/her to die either... but it had to go along with the story...so theres your hint for the next few chappies -wink- hehe..hope that you liked this chappie! thanx again!  
**pei-chan** -ahh... you might be right...hehe...just wait and see...hope that you liked htis chappie! Thanx again!  
**Sakura2387-** hi breezy-chan! thanx! yeah...i try to update soon... LOL no need ta poke ya woman... LOL XD -pokes back- hehe XPlaterz!  
**Kyo's Lover** -Hi! thanx! i'm realli glad that you liked the last chappie! yeah...inner Sakura kinda got OOC there...she doens't usually chat to Sakura about these things...ahahaa...XD Inner Sakura is taking over her body! ahhh! LOL -jokes- oh and..umm...no...Sakura's mum would be out of the next few chappies so yeah...and umm...just rememebr about Sasuke's cloak...it holds GREAT significance...hehe for later chappies that is...last chappie wasn't REALLY a cliffie...but this one was... XD hope that you liked the chappie! thanx again!oh and ps. i liked ur long review! hehe  
**InuyashaObsessed101**-Hi! thanx for your review! i'll try to update as soon as i can...i'm glad that you liked the story sdo far already...and no...haha...it is not Sasuke that is waiting for her...hehe...you'll probably be able to guess it with the next try... but shh! dun say a word...LOL XD hope that you enjoyed this chappie!  
**Hao'sAnjul- **Hi! yes...i know...my grammar sucks..and so does my tenses...the problem is...i dunno how to fix em..ya know...and another reason...haha...i can't be bothered either...LOL i hope that the grammar is not that bad O.o thanx for telling me anywaiz! i'll try to update as soon as i can! thanx again!  
**Emeralde , nhil ,benjem -** Thanx! i'll try to update as soon as i can! hope that you liked this chappie! sorri for da cliffie...hehe...XP  
**Karura-Chan -**Hi! thanx for your review and ahh...look over there! a distraction! XD LOL i'll try to update as soon as i can..but you already know who and what is gonna happen...so ahh...shh! keep it quiet...hehe...lol XP

* * *

**I'll try to update as soon as i can...still typing up ch 3 so yeah... **

**Please Review!**

**Until next time...Ja Ne!**

**--(Aitashiaku_©_)--**


	4. Chapter 3: The Vial

**Hiya peepz! **

**oh god...so many grammartical mistakes...-.-; aiya... please excuse em pplz...i suck at grammar...oh boy...sorriz peepz!GOMENASAI! -hangs head in shame- **

anywaiz...here chapter 3...coz heaps of ppl didn't like it coz i left a cliffie...so i updated extra quick...XP hehe...anywaiz...

wahh! its last week of da holidaiz! and i still haven't done my science assiagnment...  
-sigh- ... i just can't seem to be bothered to do so...meh...

**anywaiz...I'll leave you guyz to it then...Please leave a review at the end if you can! Arigatou!**

* * *

"text" dialogue 

'_text'_ thought/ what the character is thinking

(text) Authors Notes A/N

'**_Text' _**Inner Sakura

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**** or any of the characters from the anime/manga. Kishimoto-sensei does XD **

* * *

**Forgotten Love- Chapter Three**  
**The Vial****

* * *

**_**Recap:** "Made by whom may I ask?"  
__Her eyes shot wide open and she snapped her head in the direction of where the voice had come from as she sat up.**

* * *

**_

A dark figure stood in front of the view of Konoha, with the moonlight behind him, casting a shadow over the terrified Kunoichi's face. His face was hidden due to high collar of his cloak and the dark shadows as his cloak swayed in the light breeze.

Although his facial features were hidden, Sakura immediately knew who it was.

"Itachi…" She breathed out in disbelief, with eyes wide in fear.

His eyes began to glow red, the comma-like swirls within it beginning to rotate around the black pupil in the centre. She took a sharp intake of breath and held it. Sakura started to crawl backwards, trying to get away from the figure and to be as far away as possible. Her eyes remained focused on his, as though they hypnotized had her. She felt as if she was falling as she gazed into those crimson orbs. Her attempts to tear her gaze away failed for she felt as though her body had gone numb all of a sudden.

As dark form's eyes narrowed slightly, she felt as though she was jolted back onto earth and into reality.

She exhaled and began to pant, grasping for air.

She was trembling and felt like a lump of something inside of her traveling up her throat. She brought her arms to the front and coughed out a thick liquid onto the floor. It was blood.

She was shaking all over now. Her jaw quivered as she looked back up at the figure that had not moved an inch except narrowing his eyes even further.

"Pathetic." His voice rang in the still atmosphere.

Sakura did not respond as he took this opportunity to continue as he advanced towards her.

"And to think that you are the one thing my foolish brother is fighting for."

Once he was towering over her trembling form, he squatted down so that he was at eye level with her.

Sakura felt as though she was frozen and was unable to move an inch as she watched Itachi squat down and leaned in so that his face were merely a few inches from hers. The words he had said earlier still lingered in her mind until they finally sank in.

'_What does he mean, "fighting for"?' _

Her voice returned to her at their close proximity and she managed to blurt out the words she that had formed in her mind.

"W-What do y-you mean?" Her eyes were still wide in terror.

Itachi reached with a scarred hand and cupped her chin. He could feel her tremble beneath his touch. He tilted her head to one side, and then the other, examining her features. She did attempt to resist but was unable to. It felt like the energy inside her were drained out of her body through his icy scarred hands.

"So you're the weakling that has captured my foolish brother's heart." He smirked as he withdrew his hand. His stare made Sakura feel vulnerable, as though he could see right through her.

It was then as if something clicked inside that brain of hers.

'"_**Captured** his heart?" And that he was **Fighting** for **Her**? No… this is not what is happening…'_

"Sasuke-kun doesn't love me!" She defended, no matter how much she didn't want to admit that fact.

Itachi stood up before he responded.

"Oh but he does."

"I-If he does then why did he leave me?" She spoke as tears began to well up in her eyes. The painful truth that she did not want to admit was correct.

"He left only because he believed that his ambition was what he must achieve… before he could be with **_you._**" He emphasized the word 'you'.

Sakura was speechless. She continued to deny it and shut her eyes tight as the tears began to fall freely, running down her cheeks and dripping off her face. It killed her inside to deny it and that it was all a lie. Yes, a lie. Sasuke doesn't love anyone, no matter how much she did not want to admit it. He doesn't right? Right. This was all Itachi's trick to hurt her. But, then again, Sasuke never expressed his emotions and many had believed that he had none.

Itachi took her sudden silence as a response and continued.

"And because this silly emotion, you have given him more power. So much that he might just make a good battle." He turned around and smirked.

"It would be good to fight a worthy opponent, even if he does _kill me. _But…" he tilted his head to one side to look at her. "That's not going to happen."

Sakura gasped at this. Was he going to kill Sasuke?

Itachi looked up at the full moon. Sakura did not want that to happen. She lunged forward without a second thought and held onto Itachi's legs in a begging position.

"Please don't kill him… I beg you…Please…" She pleaded as she shed more and more tears steaming down her cheeks.

He looked down on her in disgust. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You think that your useless pleading would prevent me from killing my foolish brother?" You think that it will stop me from completely destroying my whole clan?"

Sakura kept her eyes shut. Her arms trembled wildly around his legs. He was right. Pleading never got her anywhere. He wouldn't have given into them. What reason did he have if he did? She slowly began to regret those times she had wasted begging Sasuke for a date. All those times she had spent on her presentation when she could've been training. If she had trained all those times, she would've been able to fight Itachi now and may even match to his strength. But. No. She was weak. If she had really loved him, she would've trained harder instead on working on her looks and maybe, she could've saved his life right here, right now. But. No.

All her regrets came clashing into her mind at that moment. Each thought slowly pushing her love for Sasuke into anger and hatred. But, then again, she could never really hate Sasuke. She loved him too much for that.

'_I know that begging is useless, it never got me anywhere…but…it doesn't hurt to try…' _She thought.

"Please don't hurt him! I-I-I-I'll…do anything! Please!" she sprung her yes open and looked up at Itachi with tear-filled eyes. They were all red and puffy now yet the salty liquid continued to flow out of them.

Itachi pretended to look amused by this.

"Anything?" He questioned her. A smirk appeared on his lips once again. _'Good. This is all falling into place…just as I planned…' _He thought.

Sakura nodded her reply.

"Fine." He reached inside his cloak and pulled out a small red glass vial.

Sakura, with her breathing all ragged, wiped her tears away using her sleeve and stared at the vial confusingly. She looked from the vial to Itachi and back again, waiting for him to explain the situation.

"If you drink this, then I promise that I won't kill him." The words lingered in the atmosphere before Sakura responded.

"A-A-Are y-you trying to kill me? She asked in a shaky voice, eyes wide in fear and shock. He chuckled softly.

"No foolish girl, it is not poison and I am not trying to kill you. You have my word as an Uchiha. And besides, there will be no point in doing that."

"T-T-Then what is it?" She asked. He handed the vial over to the pink-haired kunoichi. She held it in her palm and examined it.

"Its not going to kill you if that's what you wanted to know. Now, will you take it or not?"

"I-I-I…" Sakura thought for a moment.

'_If it will save Sasuke-kun's life, than I'll do it...' _She thought boldly.

With that though she pulled off the cork and quickly and swiftly gulped down its contents. There wasn't much but it had a sour and bitter taste to it.

Once she was done, she felt her body go numb, and there was a sudden sharp pain in her head.

"Argh!"

She clutched her head in her hands at the sudden throbbing and collapsed onto the floor. The searing pain rushed from her head to throughout her whole body and within moments, the world blacked out around her and she fainted. The last thing she saw was a mental image of Sasuke's once and only true smile.

* * *

Her body laid on the barely grassed earth as Itachi towered over her. A figure leapt down from a nearby tree and landed softly on the floor behind him. 

"Itachi-sama?--"

"Let's got Kisame." He ordered and with that they took off into the night.

"Itachi-sama? What does that potion do anyways?" Kisame asked as they leapt from tree to tree in their quick escape.

"It erases all the memories and the person whom was the love of from your mind."

"But, just for that you're not going to kill your brother?" He questioned Itachi.

"I keep my promises Kisame." Itachi smirked. "And as I promised, I will not kill him, but that doesn't mean that she won't."

"What do you mean?"

"That potion will make her forget about her dear Sasuke-kun. And, to make it worse, not only will she not remember him, she'll also fall instantly in love with the next guy she sees once she wakes up."

Itachi took a glimpse at Kisame to see if he understood.

"I'm not going to kill him physically…I'm going to kill him emotionally."

And with one last smirk, the two Atkasuki members left the village of Konoha.

* * *

Sakura's body lay there lifelessly as the two left. Not long afterwards, a mysterious shinobi walked by and noticed her limp form. He immediately ran to the girl's side and checked if she was alive. Feeling the steady pumping of her pulse he sighed in relief. 

'_She's just unconscious.' _He thought. And with that thought he picked up her lifeless body and carried her away from the cliff's face and towards the Konoha Hospital bridal style. Her fingers still clung onto the red glass vial in her palm, as if refusing to let it go.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

**Please review! and here are some answers to last chappie's reviews...

* * *

**

**saki-kun-** hi! LOL...yes...as you have read in this chappie...it was Itachi...hehe..as forseen in her dream...XD thanx for da review!  
**animeforever24 **-ahh...you kinda got me wrong about the hint...so...no...neither sasuke or Sakura dies in this fanfic... man...i might as well just tell you...the BAD guy dies. WAHH! I didn't want itachi to die coz i love itachi! but it just had to be done to make da fanfic continue...it was hinted in teh summary...how sasuke COMPLETES HIS AMBITION...XD anywaiz...thanx for da review!  
**Dark Angelic Kitty-**Ahahaha...well...you'll just have to wait and see if it'll STAY as SasuSaku...XP its stated in the summary as "SasukeXSakuraX...? another character...XD a love triangle if you know what i mean...hehe...anywaiz..thanx for da review!  
**nauki-chan18** -hi! thanx! XD i will continue this story dun worri...and i'm am very pleased to hear that you love it! Arigatou!XPand your question about when i will finish it...O.o i do not know...i estimate this fanfic to be about...ahh...20 chapters? LOL and its only ch 3 so far XD anywaiz...thanx for da review!  
**ffgirl-07-** hi! thanx for da review!  
**Hao'sAnjul **-LOL...sorriz bout da cliffie...hehe...holds in suspence! haha XD LOL yeah...i tried to update as soon as i can..and yeah...i mean...its a good update ...3 daiz! LOL XD anywaiz you sure dat the grammar is not THAT bad? coz...i think that i suck at it...and the fact that i don't even know that i sucked at it before just makes me more confused...XD -aiya- its ok...thanx for da offer! to me...it might be a bit too troublesome to sned it over then like..you sned it back before i update ya know...anywaiz..THANX FOR DA OFFER! hehe...you can point out da few mistakes in reviews if you like...and i'll fix em later...yeah...up to you...thanx fro da review btw!  
**InuyashaObsessed101- **LOL...you have things mixed up...the "unexpected visitor" was Itachi...as you have read in this chappie...and Naruto...he just happened to see sakrua walk bya dn so called her over...he wasn't expecting her...LOL XP anywaiz..thanx for da review! and yes, i agree... Sasuke is SO HOT! LOL XD  
**Lil Bre** -Hi! Gomen for da cliffie...i know that you hated it...LOL...Hurricane dennis ay? LOL well...i dun have a dog so...XP hehe...anywaiz...hey! do you watch "the Weekenders?" coz you remind me of tino from that show everytime you say..."laterdayz" LOL XD its a good show i tell ya! too bad not on T.V anymorez... : ( LOL..thanx for da review btw!  
**japstrawberry **-hi! yes you were right...it was Itachi paying a visit to Sakura...hehe...thanx for da review!  
**pei-chan** -LOL..yes..those people that were talking in the lastc happie were evil XD hehe...and as you should know now...IT WAS ITACHI! XD anywaiz...thanx for da review!  
**babykitty2270** Hi! yes.. i know...leaving a cliffie creates Suspence! LOL and...most people already knew who it wasd so yeah...wasn't totally a cliffie...XP anywaiz...thanx for da review!  
**i-x3-shikamaru** - Hi! thanx for da review!  
**LightDreamer-** Hi! wow! you like it? thanx! i'll try o update as soon as i can...and..please update your fanfics too! i'm hanging there! XD thanx for da review!  
**the anime eclipse**- Hi! hehe..sure! i'll read it soon... and thanx!  
**ang3L-dreary** -Thanx! well...who the other boy to be paired up with Sakura-chan you ask...You'll just have to wait and see...hehe...i like to make surprises...ahahaha LOL sure! add me to ur YM list...umm...just go to my author's page and send me an email./..i'll give you my addy there in da reply...hehe...thanx for da review!  
**Karura-Chan** - Hi! you write SasuSaku fanfics in french right? koolz! hehe...hope that you liked this chappie!  
**Sagitarious Devil -** Hi! aha...i know...my grammar sucks...-.-; so yeah...the problem is..i dun even know that i sucked at it at first! XD and i dunno how to fix it...and... yeah... anywaiz...hope that you liked this chappie! hehe...thanx for da review!

* * *

Thats it..wow...-phew- so many reviews for leaving a cliffie! XD hmm..maybe i should leave a cliffie more often...hehee...jokes... i'll try my best not to...coz i know how much i hate em myself wehn a fanfic leave one and that person takes FOREVER to update...XD 

**anywaiz...next chappie...you shall find out who is the mysterious shinobi O.o and like i said...the boy to be paired up with Sakura will be OOC...yeah...very OOCness...man...XD**

**i'll try to update soon...(TRY...not gurantee...XD) but until then...**

**Ja Ne**!

**--(Aitashiaku_©_)--**


	5. Chapter 4: New Love? or Lust?

**HI PPLZ!**

**WAHH! ITS SASUKE-KUN'S BIRTHDAY!  
-cheers and dances around- **

**w00t!W00T!and so, i decided to quickly type up this chappie to  
****DEDICATE THIS CHAPPIE TO HIM IN HONOR OF HIS BIRTHDAY!  
YAY! X3**

er...coz, i didn't get time to draw something for his birthiday or write a special one-shot fanfic...coz...of school...aiya...yeah...back to school...so updates would be longer... -sigh-...

**yeah...gomen pplz for not updating sooner! **

**oh and DOMO ARIGATOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! WAHH! 70 reviews! well almost! i'm so HAPPI!  
-hugs all my reviewers- **

**oh and to clear up something...the guy Sakura falls inlove with is not an OC i meant to say that he would be VERY OOC (out of character) yeah...gomen if i mislead u guyz...** anywaiz...sorri i can't reply the reviews coz i'm kinda in a rush nowz... (-.-u) yeah...got to dash off to work soon...-aiya-  
**anywaiz...here's chapter 4!**

**Please review if you can! arigatou! (n.n)**

* * *

"Text" dialogue 

'_Text'_ thought/ what the character is thinking

(Text) Authors Notes A/N

'**_Text' _**Inner Sakura

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**** or any of the characters from the anime/manga. Kishimoto-sensei does XD**

* * *

**Forgotten Love- Chapter Four**  
**New Love? Or Lust?

* * *

**

**-At Konoha Hospital- **

The sun rose steadily at the time of 6.30am. The morning glow lit the white washed room and shone onto the kunoichi's face. Her eyes squinted slightly before she slowly drew them open and sat up to take in her surroundings. White sheets, white walls, and there was an empty seat at the side of her bed with a blanket draped over it. It looked like someone had slept there the previous night.

"Where am I?" She asked no one in particular as she tried to recall the events of last night.

Blank.

Nothing came to mind. She then realized that she was at the hospital and judging by the blanket and chair next to her bed, some on had spent the night there by her side. She groaned when she felt sudden sharp pain in her head. She lay back down, pulled her covers up to her neck and rolled over to one side with her back facing the door. Sakura made many attempts to go back to sleep but the buzzing headache prevented her from drifting off to her slumber.

The room was silent and there was an occasional ruffle of the bed sheets when she shifted her position but that was it.

Silence.

Dead Silence.

The uncomfortable atmosphere was beginning to get to her but she couldn't be bothered to do anything about it. With her back still facing the door, she shut her eyes tight in another attempt to get some rest but just as she did, she felt an immense amount of chakra drawing near. Her senses perked up and her eyes shot open at this. She remained still in her bed though, wishing that the figure that the chakra belonged to would think that she was asleep and that it will leave her alone. There was also something else that filled the atmosphere along with the chakra, which made Sakura want to avoid any trouble with the individual. It was a string murderous intent she had felt emerging from the figure into the atmosphere. She could feel the chakra draw closer, and closer, until she could hear the soft footsteps echoing off the bare walls in the hall way get louder and louder.

'_No…Please don't come in here…' _She wished but it did not come true.

The footsteps stopped at the closed door of her room, which was then closely followed by the squeak from the knob turning, and then the soft click as the door unlocked. The door swung open slowly making the hinges creak.  
Sakura shut her eyes and pretended to be at rest. The figure approached her bedside, and as he did, his shadow crept over her white sheets. He towered over her form. She could feel his presence behind her and had to use all her might to prevent herself from trembling in fear.

He thought that she was really asleep so he stretched out a hand, nearing towards her neck, as it may seem. The hand paused suddenly, and with a loose finger, he stroked her cheek softly.

The sudden contact made Sakura flinch and at this, he quickly withdrew his hand as if it had been burnt, then took a step back in pre-caution.

Sakura's eyes shot open and she got up all her courage to sit up and look into the eyes of the figure that had approached her. She opened her mouth to speak and to try to warn the figure off.

"LEAVE ME Alone…?" Her voice drifted off as her eyes met his.

Immediately as is a spell was cast onto her, her eyes widened then narrowed dreamily. It was as if there was a soft bubbly lighting around them and then a message was transmitted to her brain about how HOT the person was. Her eyes blanked out as the love that was developing inside of her blinded them. She felt as is she had wondered off into her own fantasy about them two being together. She knew who the person was and had met him before but as she stared longer into those green eyes of his she felt new emotions beginning to erupt within her.

"Sakura?"

His voice echoed through her mind. _'OMG! His voice is so dreamy…the way he said my name…so cool!' _

He called her name again and it was then did she come back down to earth and back into reality. A red tinge crept up onto her face as she noticed his piercing stare on her. She placed a hand on her burning cheek as she looked to one side before she replied.

"O-O-Ohayo…Gaara-kun…" She greeted him timidly.

That's right. The one with green eyes, immense chakra and a strong murderous intent was none other than Gaara of the Sand. Shukaku Gaara.

_**-"She'll fall in love with the next guy she sees"- **_

Gaara retained an emotionless face at her reply. At least, he wished that he did.

He was slightly surprised that she had added the suffix '-kun' at the end of his name. He had never seen her blush like that before let alone when talking to him. He had had a soft spot for the kunoichi ever since the day he had tried to kill the Uchiha boy, Sasuke and she had jumped out in front of him to protect the one she loved. Gaara had admired her courage and love for the Uchiha and has secretly and silently had a crush on her ever since.

Sakura sat there on her bed shyly, her gaze averted from his.

'_OMG, he's staring at me!' _She blushed a deeper red and her gaze fell onto the chair behind him that had a blanket draped over it. And then, something licked together within that brain of hers.

"D-Did you b-bring me here?" She asked shyly and was replied with a simple nod from Gaara.

"A-Arigatou Gozaimas." She thanked him and smiled sweetly.

Gaara's heart began to race, and he felt as though he could've just melted at the sight. Sakura continued to blush and when she got no reply she decided to speak again.

"Ano, how can I repay you?" She asked him.

That sentence snapped Gaara out of his trance and placed him into deep thought. _'Would this be a good time to confess?'_

Sakura still got no reply so she called out his name.

"Gaara-kun?"

There was that suffix again, and that sweet voice of hers. Gaara managed to retain his expressionless face and Sakura could feel the murderous intent in the atmosphere beginning to vanish.

"Meet me at Old Cherry Blossom Park at noon tomorrow." He told her in a monotonous voice and with that he left the room, leaving Sakura sitting there on the bed in utter confusion.

It took a while for the words to sink in before they finally registered in that big brain of hers.

'_Should I go? Hmmm…. It'll only just be me and him…' _

'_**HELL YEAH!' **_Inner Sakura butted in, **_'We'll probably go walking through the beautiful park!' _**

'_Yeah…so romantic…' _

She began to start daydreaming about the day tomorrow, thinking of all the possibilities that could happen. Everything good that is.

The doctor came in shortly, gave her a check up and announced that she was fine and that she may leave whenever she wants.

* * *

That afternoon she returned home. Sakura took a nice, relaxing bath. Yes, a VERY relaxing bath, because this time she did not think about Sasuke or how he left her heartbroken. That memory was now gone, poof! Goodbye! Disappeared from her mind. Not only that, she didn't have a nightmare to think about either liked the night before. For once, her mind was relaxed, calm and the only thought in her mind was the meeting with her new love tomorrow at noon. 

Afterwards, she slipped into her sleeping gear before beginning to dig through her closet to find a nice outfit to wear to hopefully impress him. Even though it was the middle of autumn, the winter breeze was beginning to seep in. Knowing this fact, she picked out her outfit for tomorrow which consisted of a cute white beanie, a brown turtle-neck top with sleeves that went three-quarters way down her arm, a pleated denim mini-skirt and a thin white cardigan to top it all off.

Sakura laid out her outfit on a chair and with one last look, crawled into bed with an excited grin on her face and soon enough, drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next day she wore the outfit and left her house at 11.15am. It was slightly windy but it was autumn so it was reasonable. Her pink tresses danced in the wind as she walked to her destination. She arrived at the park early and sat on a nearby bench watching the beautiful autumn leaves dance in time with the soft cherry blossoms in the gentle breeze. 

**BEEP-BEEP!**

Her watch beeped when it struck noon, and just right afterwards a monotonous voice spoke, which gave her a sudden shock.

"You came."

Sakura jumped a bit in her seat in shock, but instantly recognized the voice. She turned her head in the direction of where the voice had came from to come face to face with the one and only Gaara. as sitting on the seat next to her on the bench.

"U-Umm, Yes. W-Why d-did you want to meet me for?" She asked as a blush began to creep up onto her face like the day before.

"I have something to tell you." He replied simply. His gaze was fixed at the ground in front of him.

"Yes?" Gaara could feel her emerald orbs staring at him.

'_Should I tell her now?' _

He took a deep breath, which surprised Sakura because it was very unlikely of Gaara to open up.

"The thing is…" He began, as Sakura remained silent to let him go on. "I-I…"

Now this was really surprising. Gaara was actually stuttering. He lifted his gaze off the floor to meet hers. He looked into her green orbs and she stared back into his.

"The thing is, Sakura, Is that…I like you…"

Sakura sat there dumbfounded. _'This isn't a dream is it?'_

"S-S-Sorry?" she asked to make sure that her ears were not failing her. Of course she knew perfectly well what he ha said and he knew that too.

Gaara tore away from her gaze and looked back at the suddenly very interesting ground in front of him.

"Don't make me repeat myself." He told her monotonously.

That's it. He opened up for that split second and had quickly closed up again.

"G-Gaara-kun, Umm…" A smile crept up onto her features and she looked away as her face got redder by the second.

"I-I like you too…" She spoke shyly yet again.

Gaara's eyes widened very, very slightly at this. Now this was not the reply he was expecting. Didn't she love the Uchiha boy? She made it clear when she had risked her life to save his. Was it all just a silly crush? These were the questions that sprung up in the red-haired boy's mind when he had heard her reply. But wait, she liked him too? Should he just forget about those silly questions and open up to a new love? Should he—

"W-Would you like to have lunch with me?" her sweet voice cut him off from his thoughts and made him think about this new question she had asked him.

'_Who cares about the Uchiha.' _He thought as he looked towards the kunoichi again and gave her a small nod in reply. She smiled at this and they both stood up and made their way to find a nice place to have lunch. That was their first date and a beginning of a new relationship for the both of them.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

**Please review if you can! **

oh and i might reply the reviews next chapie then..coz i've ran out of time for nowz... yeah and umm...

**next chappie...we'll jump ahead to 5 years later...and Sasuke comes back! muahahha**

**Chapter 5- Sasuke's Return**

O.o well now u know who da person Sakura fell in love with was...like i said...he was VERY OOC XD i mean..Gaara doesn't act like that does he? hehe...sorry for the misunderstanding earlier!

**anywaiz...  
****until next time...**

**Ja pplz! **

**--(Aitashiaku_©_)--**

**This chapter was dedicated to Uchiha Sasuke in honor for his Birthday today! (23-july-2005)  
hehe XP...gah...T.T i know...its the WORST b-day pressie for my dear lil Uchiha...but i just didn't get da time to do something else but to update on his birthday...T.T Gomen Sasuke-kun! I still love you! hehe XP**


	6. Chapter 5: Coming Home: Sasuke's Return

**Hiya pplz!**

-ducks to dodge things being thrown at me-  
**hehe...err...i know i know...i am so SORRY that i havent' updated in like...over a MONTH!**  
wahh! O.o its surprising even for me...>.> gomenazai pplz...-.- i've just been VERY busy with school and all... and yeah... coz they yearly exams are coming up...and the school certificate trials also...along with school assignments all due one week after the other...wah! >.- too much school work... and i just haven't had the time to type this chappie up... -sigh- oh and btw...

**DOMO ARIGATOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!  
I LOVE YOU's ALL! -glomps- wahh! 96 reviews! WOWzers...O.O  
Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! -bows each time said-**

anywiaz...here's chapter 5! -dances around- XD and i'm not sure but i heard that ffn has said that we are not allowed to reply our reviews or something...i'm not sure...anywaiz...

**Happy Reading! and please review at the end if u can minnas! -bows- Domo Arigatou!**

* * *

"Text" dialogue 

'_Text'_ thought/ what the character is thinking

(Text ) Authors Notes A/N

'**_Text' _**Inner Sakura

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**** or any of the characters from the anime/manga. Kishimoto-sensei does XD  
**

* * *

**Forgotten Love- Chapter Five**  
**Coming Home…Sasuke's Return

* * *

**

_**-5 years later-**_

A raven-haired boy, no, a raven-haired man walked through the gates of Konoha.

He came back.

After five years of training, he had finally achieved his ambition and came back to the place where he had once and will always be called home.

He came back tot eh place where he grew up in, in hopes of seeing old friends. Well, IF they were still his friends that is. What he did in leaving the village was unforgettable and maybe even unforgivable. But his real reason in returning was not of seeing old friends, but to see a certain pink haired kunoichi, the same kunoichi who had tried to prevent him from leaving the village, the same kunoichi who had confessed her love out loud that night and the same kunoichi he had left heartbroken upon his departure. Yes, that was the same kunoichi that was his first and only love, the reason he had to fight for and the reason for he left, but most important of all, the reason for his return.

Ever since that day he left, not a day passed by did he think of her. He trained extra hard everyday in hopes to become stronger sooner, to achieve his ambition sooner and…to return and see her sooner.

He trained and trained until he became satisfied with his strength or at least contented with it. It had taken him three years to track down the location of his elder brother, causing him to travel all over the place. He had achieved his goal, and he remembered it well for the incident had only happened a week ago.

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

Sasuke reached his Itachi's lair but his approach did not go unnoticed by hi brother, for the battle between the brothers began immediately. It was a fierce fight. Both brothers matched in speed, strength and in skills. With their sharingans activated, both drew their katanas and charged forward.

After minutes of sword-to-sword action, their chakras began to thin and wear down and so, both with one last clash of their blades, sprung a fair distance apart.

Sasuke was panting heavily, kneeling on one leg and resting the tip of his katana on the ground and then leaning on it for support. Itachi on the other hand tried to keep a straight posture but his back arched slightly from exhaustion.

They stared at each other, eyes never leaving the others. After a few moments of catching their breath, Sasuke decided to end it with one blow.

"I've waited my whole life for this Itachi…" Sasuke began as he performed a few hand seals and with his right hand, he gripped onto his left's wrist. Blue chakra began to gather in sparks and forming into a sphere within the palm of his left.

"Today is the day I shall avenge my clan!"

The sphere grew and the sounds of a thousand birds chirping that was faint before grew louder.

Itachi could sense the growing chakra he was collecting into his palm and so shifted his position to take a firm stance on the ground. He held out his katana in front of him, with the tip pointing towards Sasuke. His eyes narrowed in focus and Sasuke took this as an opportunity to attack.

Quickly gathering chakra to his feet, he sprung forward and charged towards the black-cloaked figure.

"DIE ITACHI!"

As Sasuke drew nearer, Itachi estimated the timing and lifted his Katana ready to swipe the blade across his brother. He watched as his brother continued to advance towards him, then bringing his left arm forward ready to thrust the sphere into his abdomen.

'_Now!' _He thought as his eyes widened at the command. Down came his katana blade and swiped across Sasuke's body with a rough fling.

Sasuke's body was flung aside through the impact and it landed on the floor with a big gnash cut through his abdomen, blood spilling out and colouring the dusted earth beneath him. Itachi walked towards the figure, limping in every second step. He smirked.

"You have put up a good fight little brother, but in the end, you were still too weak." Itachi towered over Sasuke's form that was wringing in pain. Then there was a 'poof' of smoke and Sasuke's body disappeared to be replaced by a log. Itachi was taken by surprise at this.

"What th-?" He was cut off when he asked sensed a presence above him and sure enough, when he glanced up he saw his brother charging down towards him with his katana drawn out.

'_Kawarmi no jutsu? Or kage bushin?' _He did not have enough time to react because right after that thought, he found that Sasuke had pierced through his body with the metal blade. He had pinned him to the floor with the sword through his abdomen and dug into the worn out earth beneath him. Sasuke's hands still gripped the handle. He was breathing heavily and a line of blood was trickling out from the corner of his cut lips.

"No Itachi. You were the one who was too weak." With that comment he released his grip on the handle and collapsed onto the floor. He continued to pant, trying to catch his breath.

Itachi coughed out blood, and began to choke and struggle under the blade. Blood flowed out of the fresh wound, seeping through his black cloak and soaked the dusty earth around him.

Sasuke sat himself up and crawled towards Itachi's dying form. He took a look at his elder brother's face only to be slightly surprised that he was smiling.

"Why are you smiling Itachi!" he spat out, fear that Itachi might have had a trick up his sleeve.

Itachi's eyes returned to normal as he felt his life and chakra slowly draining out of him and he looked into the eyes of his younger brother.

"You have become quite strong little brother. Is it because you had something to fight for?" Itachi asked. His voice was hoarse and breathless.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the remark.

"Or is it more of a 'someone' that you are fighting for?" Itachi added, the smirk never leaving his features.

"What are you getting at!" Sasuke demanded. Fear erupted through his senses for once. His eyes widened further when Itachi chuckled.

"What are you up to Itachi!"

"You might think…that the one thing that you are fighting for is still there…" He coughed up even more blood. "If only you knew that you have lost it already…" With that last statement, his eyes fell shut and his chest stopped rising up and down. He was gone.

Sasuke furious at this and with curiosity getting the better of him, he grabbed Itachi's cloak collar and shook him.

"What do you mean Itachi! What have I lost!" Sasuke yelled at the lifeless body of his brother. He took a deep breath and sighed in defeat. His bloodstained hands released the black cloak and Itachi's figure fell limply onto the floor with a soft 'thud'.

_**-End Flashback-

* * *

**_

Sasuke never did understand Itachi's words. He still wonders about them though. He tried to push away the curiosity by lighting up to the fact that he would see her soon, and that it'll be then shall he live at peace after achieving his new ambition. Yes, his new ambition was to see her and to be with her and to tell her his feelings. But…whilst using that thought there was uneasiness within him, just a little. He kept trying to erase the uneasiness by assuming the fact that she would be still waiting for him, after all these years, and that he would finally be able to return those feelings. The thought usually brought a smile to his face. Well, at least a smile on the inside. But then again, when there was a good, there is always a bad. 'What if?' were the questions that ran through his head when the happy thoughts came.

What if she is not there? What if she has given up on him? What if she has moved on? What if… And the list goes on.

But today, no…its too late today…tomorrow, yes tomorrow is when he shall find all his answers to those questions. Right now, he needed to find a place to rest for the night.

Sasuke walked into a nearby inn. He booked a room and once the receptionist gave him the keys, he began heading towards his room. He had grown into a fine young man. His raven-black hair remained spiky as usual and his handsome face was still there. In fact, some might say that he was even more handsome than before. Over his years of training his well-built body stood out even more. He had grown fairly tall as well. Whilst heading towards his room he received a few stares of awes from girls he passed by. He being his old self, just ignored the, though he did keep an eye out for any signs of pink hair.

Sasuke entered his room, shut the door and sat on his bed. He was really tired for he had travelled two days straight from Itachi's lair to here, in Konoha. He fell backwards and slumped into the over washed bed sheets. Sasuke began t o break into deep thought. He wondered about what she would look like now and if anything ahs changed over the years. Telling himself that he'll find out tomorrow all the answers to these mental questions of his slowly lulled him until he finally fell asleep.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

**Please leave a review if u can!-smiles- i'd really appreciate it. X3**

-sigh- this was quite a boring chappie ne? -falls off chair- aiya... i know...it was...too much reflecting time... but dun worri! next chappie he meets sakura! yeah...now you'll just have to wait to see what will happen...XP anywaiz...

**Well, i've read the guidelines for creating fanfictions...and i didn't seem to find anything about not replying reviews so here it goes!  
(oh and btw if i'm wrong about this please tell me immediately! i don't want my ficcie to be deleted or to be banned from ffn:( )  
**and these answers to reviews also apply ch 4.Sorri that i couldn't answer reviews from ch 3:)

* * *

animeforever24, pei-chan, Sagitarious Devil, Verity-Chan, AnimeSenko, Hao'sAnjul, Dark Angelic Kitty, Kyo's Lover, GenialHinata, purerandomness, saki-kun, Eve , Selkie no Karura-Chan, i-x3-shikamaru, LightDreamer, lexy499, Zakurrah-chan, animeli0us, Kumii-cHan, phantomthiefdarkmousy, Kawaii-Hisui, heartillyangel, babii-kitti, senx2, InuyashaObsessed101, reflection-image  
- **Thank Yous all for reviewing in ch 3! -huggles pplz-**

**

* * *

**

**LightDreamer-** hi! u had a ficcie written about his b-day? WAHH! WHY DIDN'T YOU UPLOAD IT? aww... i wanted to read it too...XD hehe..anywaiz...thanx for your review!  
**pei-chan-** hi! well, sasuke doens't find out about Garaa until a few chapters later...thats all i'm saying... hehe... but he will see Sakura first though...XD no more! too many spoliers! wahh! LOL keep quiet! shh! hehe...XP and btw thanx for ur review!  
**heartillyangel-** u like the love triangle too? yay! garsakusasu...hehe... i've read a few ficcies about gaasaku and its was quite interesting so i tried it out myself..XD not sure if i captured garaa's personality well but like i said..he is so totally OOC...XD thanx for the review!  
**animeforever24-** LOL...yes...garaa is a bit..well, evil as u might say..but he's turned good now hasn't he? in the anime n stuff... as the kazekage and all... garaa is now a changed person ne? hehe...why him u ask? well, like i said in my last chappie, i've read a few ficcies with him and sakura and i kinda wanted to try out the pairing for myself..XD hehe..there definately WILL be SasuSaku in this ficcie...but in a love triangle sort of way...XD anywaiz...thanx for the review!  
**InuyashaObsessed101-** hi! ok, i know that i came as a bit of a surprise for you...but hey, i wanted this fic to be full of surprises! ahaha anywaiz...yes, this is STILL a sasusaku ficcie but in a love triangle form along with garaa...er...-sweatdrops- yes i do know that that chappie was kinda out of order to dedicate that chappie for sasuke's birthday...it wasn't really a honor was it ne? hehe...well, sasuke couldn't have been in garaa's place...coz sasuke left remember? anywaiz...its gonna be like a love triangle from here...gaaraXsakuraXsasuke. Do u kinda understand a bit better now? sorri that i hadyou confused... XP anywaiz...thanx for the review!  
**saki-kun-** hi! hehe...yes...u know i was actually planing for tha appearance of garaa to come as a surprise! hehe...coz i wantd this fanfic to be full of surprises! XD ahahaha...anywaiz...neji or naruto huh? hmm...well, i think that i did mention the pairing nejitenten and naruhin to be hinted in this ficcie in the full summary at the begining of this fic. that would've been a nice clue there...hehe yeah...OOCness with garaa...it does make teh chracter cuter no? X3 anywaiz, thanv for your review!  
**AnimeSenko-** LOL XD yes, july 23rd was sasuke-kun's birthday...and i have a picture i have drawn and entered into a contest for his birthday! XD on my deviantart account. if u would like to check it out go to my authors page and there will be a link going to my deviantart accout! hehe u like the pairing of gaasaku? hehe...its an ok pairing for me, i just wanted to try it out hehe...anywaiz thanx for your review!  
**Kurenai Chinoumi-** hi! u like my ficcieso far? thanx! and thanx for your review!  
**Sagitarious Devil-** yeah..i like garaa too! his new personality..and his old... he's kool...XD thanx for ur review!  
**Verity-Chan-** never thought that i would be garaa ne? hehe...thats what i was planing to do! make it a surprise! coz i wanted thsi fic to be full of surprises...ahahaha...more along the way! hehe thanx for ur review!  
**Cyberwing-** hi! hmm, yeah, i have it all planned out...how sasuke is going to find out..well, ur just gonna have to wait to read it...hehe...but sasuke does not find out about garaa until a few chapters later...its weird i know...but he meets sakura first...anywaiz...thanx for ur review! and i am very happi to hear that u like my ficcie :)  
**angelgurl079-** hi! lol... yeah..-sweatdrops- it was kinda weird b-day pressie for my beloved sasuke-kun wasn't it? X3 hahaha -falls off chair- XP oo...cookie...XP more!more! yummy! hehe thanx for ur review!  
**Selkie no Karura-Chan-** hi! hehe, yes...garaa is the mysterious shinobi! and sakura's new lurve... ahaha...surprise! i wanted garaa to be a surprise coz i wanted thsi fic to be full of surprises! ahahaa...anwyaiz...wow! spanish..whoopz...>.> er...gomen for mistaking it for french... hehe -blushes from embarassment- anywaiz u have an english ficcie? please tell me what it is! i would liek to read it! hehe thanx for your review!  
**Zuan-** hi! u don't think that garaasaku is a reasonable couple? hmm, yeah, thats kinda what i thought of at first but then the fics i've read just kinda made me accept it...and now trying it out for myself...XD haha..i'm not sure if i captured garaa's personality right though...>.> anywaiz..HELL YEAH! go SASUSAKU! ahaha... btw thanx for your review!  
**Hao'sAnjul-** u like the pairing? hehe..thanx for the review!  
**reflection-image-** yeah, garaa is the mysterious shinobi who sakura fell in love with..>.> i agree, garaa can be so cute sometimes...X3 hehe...thanx for ur review!  
**GS-Kira-Yamato-**hi! i can tell that you are really passionate about the pairing of sasusaku...hey i am too! but i just wanted to try out thsi pairing of garaasaku coz i read fanfics about it... hmm...if i tell you what the pairing would end up as...it would give it all away and tehn no one would read my ficcie...:( its supposed to be a surprise...well...anywaiz...why don't we have a vote closer towards the actual ending of this ficcie? and let the majority decide ne? but yeah...just so u know...my fav pairing is sasusaku anywaiz...gomen for not being able to tell you! >.-thanx for the review!  
**katleya -** hi! O.O wow girl... your brain must've been busy thinking up so many ideas...O.o...ahaha...no i don't mind at all...i did kinda realize that i didn't quite portray garaa pretti well but hey, i did say that he would be OOC...XD i'm liking ur idea...i might work something around it...ahahah..gomen that i didn't tell u about this ficce earlier on...lol..u didn't ask...XP u like more conversation than actions ne? lol...i'm more of the other way around...ahhaha...i want sasuke to make a move rather than talk about it...XP but thats just me and my craziness for sasusaku...ahahaha anywaiz...thanx for the review! -glomps-  
**merissa -** hi! i'm glad to hear that u like my ficcie! -bows- it makes me realli happi when i know that ppl like my work...thanx! garaa is ur fav character ne? hehe...mine is sasuke-kun... u like the pairing gaasaku too? i guess its ok for me..but i'm a major fan of sasusakuness...XDahahaha...the fic is just gonna end up going as a love triangle anwyaiz..thanx for ur review! and we should chat sometimes -smiles- add me! or i'll add u...either way... thanx!  
**ur 11111111111 fan, ci-chan ,Mimiru-Chan , heart-of-soul, phantomthiefdarkmousy -** Thank you for your review! and i apoligize for the late update! -bows- gomen.

* * *

**phew! wow...thank you so much for the lovely reviews! -huggles pplz-  
hehe...and gomenazai for the late update...  
**wahh..haven't updated since...Sasuke-kun's birthday...O.o and that was so long ago...>.> anywaiz... 

**next chappie...Sasuke meets Sakura! -gasp- i wonder what will happen? **

haven't decided chapter heading yet...XD muahahahahahah...err...seriously..its not THAT exciting...no..not whats about to happen then anywaiz...Anywaiz...

**_until next time..._**

**Ja pplz!**

**--(Aitashiaku_©_)--**


	7. Chapter 6: From Kun to San

**Heya pplz! -waves-**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!  
****WAHH! 131 REVIEWS!WOWzers! O.O  
DOMO ARIGATOU! -huggles all my reviewers-**

ahaha...again..long time no update...gomen pplz...-.-;; it looks like i update on an average of once per month...thats the best i could do...with exams and all..aiya...T.T but its the HOLIDAIZ now! w00t! and about ime too! plus...i'm going overseas! yeah!tomorrow morning...so i decided to update this chappie before i heard over to SINGAPORE! YAY! hehe XP although i realli wanted to go to Hong Kong...but can't...all booked out...T.T anywaiz..singapore is still good right? i can still have fun -smiles- haven't been on a plane since i was four! wahh! can't wait! hehe XD

anywaiz...enough about my life...on with the story...

**in this chappie, Sasuke meets Sakura! -you guyz all thinking- 'Heh. About time too...' and i agree! wahh...but i'm not sure if i made Sakura's reactions alright...hmm...anywaiz...i'll let u guys read on then... **

**oh and one more thing...  
**heaps of ppl said that last chappie was a cliffie...but...i think that it wasn't...coz...all that happened in the end was that sasuke fell asleep...O.o i mean..how is that a cliff hanger? argh..i dunno...and...some peepz also said that teh chappie was too short...yeah...i kinda made it short in plannning to NOT have it as a cliff hanger...but gah...didn't turn out that way did it? anywaiz... i'll leave u guyz to it then...

**Happy reading! Please review at the end if you can. Arigatou!** **n.n**

* * *

"Text" dialogue 

'_Text'_ thought/ what the character is thinking

(Text) Authors Notes A/N

'**_Text' _**Inner Sakura**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **or any of the characters from the anime/manga. Kishimoto-sensei does XD **

* * *

**Forgotten Love- Chapter Six  
From 'kun' to 'san'

* * *

**

The next day he had woken up late and had to hurry out of the in before they would charge him for another night. It was noon by the time he had gotten out of the inn and into the streets of Konoha. He decided to begin his search and tested his luck in bumping into her in these streets. So, he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked down the busy streets of Konoha. He took note on how little the village has changed over the years. There were only a few new buildings here and there but besides that, everything looked liked the way he had left it.

Whilst searching for any sign of pink hair, he had received many curious looks from the villagers. Sasuke just ignored them. He never cared about what people thought of him, it was just one less worry on his mind.

While he was focusing on the road in front of him, he noticed a flash of pink from the corner of his eye. Coming to his senses he snapped his head in the direction only to see the last few pink tresses disappear around a corner. Acting immediately he broke into a run. He ran down the street as quickly as his legs could muster, which may I point out is very, very fast. He swung around the corner and scanned the area for the pink-haired kunoichi, only to once again catch the last glimpses of the tresses vanish into another corner. Again, he ran down the street, turned the corner but this time he called out her name whilst doing so.

"Sakura!"

The figure stopped at the mention of the name. He ran and halted towards a stop when he reached her.

"Sakura?"

The figure swung around and as if is slow motion, her long hair swayed around behind her.

Sasuke was speechless. His mind had gone completely blank and just stood there staring in awe. The sight was so hypnotizing. Her beauty had stunned him on the spot.

Over the years she had grown into that forehead of hers. Her hair has grown back long and now had reached waist length. Her delicate skin remained fair with the soft porcelain. She wore a tight white off-the-shoulders top which clung onto her body and showing her well-developed curves in all the right places, and a brown pleated miniskirt that revealed her beautiful slender legs.

Upon seeing the man before her, Sakura felt a sudden jolt at the familiarity of his features. Where has she seen him before? Before she could re-think her actions, she had blurted out his name.

"S-Sasuke?"

It was her. Sasuke recognized that voice of hers anywhere. Even though she had breathed out his name, he was yet still unable to reply.

"Sasuke-kun!" a different voice called out and with the high pitch at the suffix '-kun', Sasuke had managed to snap out of his trance and took a quick glance at the girl who was next to Sakura. Her high-pitched voice, short blonde hair and blue eyes told Sasuke that it unmistakably Ino. He had never knew much about the blonde-haired kunoichi, not that he cared, except for the fact that she was one of his fan girls, and that she had sued to be friends with Sakura when they were little. Judging by the shopping bags in Ino and Sakura's hands, he presumed that they must've been shopping together. He finally found his voice and grunted a 'hi' to Ino before returning his gaze to Sakura.

He looked into her eyes, those same emerald orbs he had gazed into before he had left five years ago. He remembered them well. How they were filled with tears because he had broken her heart and shattered her spirits. He remembered how they used to sparkle every time she smiled at him, or when she just wanted him to notice her. Of course he noticed her. Otherwise, why would he have gone through the trouble of secretly watching her make her way home just to make sure that she was safe every time after they departed after a mission? Yes. He knew about his feelings for the girl but just did not persuade it to go any further, seeing that it would only make things harder for him to accomplish.

Sasuke compared the orbs from back then, which were still locked in his memory, to the ones he was looking into now. Something didn't seem right. It was as if there was something missing. The sparkle wasn't there and this made him furrow his eyes brows in question. He noticed that she seemed to be staring blankly at him, with eyes widened ever so slightly.

'_Something doesn't seem right…why does she feel so…empty? Sudden shock?' _

"Sakura! It's Sasuke-kun!" Ino told her friend.

At that moment, it was as though something had hit her hard in the head and Sakura began to receive memory flashes though her mind. She remembered the one of when they were still team seven. It was the first day they had met Kakashi and they had to introduce themselves to him.

"_**My Name is Uchiha Sasuke…" **_

Upon that memory, Sakura smiled at the Uchiha, temporarily giving the Uchiha relief that she had remembered him.

"Hi Uchiha Sasuke-san!" Sakura greeted as she held out a hand towards him.

Now it was Sasuke's turn to look blankly at her. He was somewhat expecting her to jump onto him and hold him in a really tight embrace but that obviously did not happen. What surprised him even more was the fact that she called him 'Sasuke-san'. He began to wonder what had happened to the usual suffix '-kun' she had always added to his name in their younger years. He had longed to hear that name just roll off the tip of her tongue naturally like the old days.

Sasuke's brain worked quickly and pushed those questions aside. He then shook Sakura's hand that was offered to him.

'_Still so delicate…still so soft…' _he thought.

* * *

Ino, who was standing on the side witnessing it all, instantly had an idea that them two had to be left alone. So, she sneakily reached into her purse whilst the two was still staring at each other and pressed a button to make it ring. 

…_**nee kikoe masu ka…?**_

This drew attention from the two, snapping them out of their trance and they watched as a pretending-to-be-surprised-by-the-call Ino reach into her handbag and flipped her mobile open to answer it.

"Hey Shika-kun!" Ino answered, "…Aha…yep…okay! … Sure! Ok, see you then! Ja!" and with that she hung up.

Ino then turned to her pink-haired friend and smiled at her apologetically, well, at least tried to.

"Gomenazai Sakura-chan, I have to go meet Shika-kun now. I'll call you later 'k?" Ino spoke to her friend as she placed her phone back into her bag.

"Oh okay Ino-chan. Talk to you later then!" and with that they hugged each other before Ino began walk away whilst waving at the two.

"Bye Sasuke-kun! Bye Sakura!" She bid before disappearing around a corner.

* * *

And then there were two. It was just the Sasuke and Sakura now. Both were silent and didn't know what to say to the other. There was so many questions that Sasuke wanted to ask her, but as he thought more and more about those questions, the more they seemed ridiculous. He just couldn't think of a way to put them into words without being succinct. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Sakura finally thought of an idea. 

"Hey Sasuke-san?"

"Hn?" he answered as he lifted his gaze from the suddenly very interesting floor to meet hers, temporarily pushing the thoughts in his worried mind aside.

"Ano, would you like to go for a cup of coffee or something?" She asked as she smiled at him.

'_her smile…' _

He thought for a moment.

'…_why not? And since its just going to be her, and me, I might be able to ask her about what has happened over these years…' _

with that thought he nodded towards the girl and Sakura took it as a signal to began leading the way.

"I know this really good café that has just opened up not long ago. Their caramel lattes are great! Lets go there!"

Sasuke, being like his usual self, just shoved his hands into his pockets and replied with a simple "Aa."

They walked for a while, making there way through the busy streets and it was then did Sasuke begin to notice that Sakura was struggling a bit from the weight of her shopping bags. Upon becoming aware of this, and being a gentleman, Sasuke decided to offer his help.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright with those?"

He pointed at the shopping bags that were weighing her down a bit because of their quantity in her hands.

"Ahh…y-yeah…I-I'm fine…thanks…" she responded as she continued to stumble a bit with her many shopping bags. Sasuke smirked in amusement as he watched her attempt to make the bags appear as though they were as light as a feather, but failed miserably because he could see that her arms were shaking in pain.

'_She's still her stubborn self…' _he thought and without warning he took the bags from her.

The muscles in her arm relaxed and she could feel blood rushing up to her face, temporarily tainting her cheeks.

"A-A-Arigatou… Sasuke-san."

' _I don't quite remember him being such a gentleman…'_ she thought.

Sasuke tensed a slightly when she had called him 'Sasuke-san' yet again.

'_Why doesn't she call me "Sasuke-kun"? Why…?' _

That was the same question that kept on circling around in his mind. The two remained silent for the rest of the journey. Neither spoke a word to the other. The way they walked next to each other made them look like the ideal couple, with Sakura's pink hair in contrast to Sasuke's raven-blue ones. The things they were doing also suggested that idea, with Sasuke holding Sakura's shopping bags and all, anyone could've mistaken them to be going out together.

* * *

They soon reached their destination. 

"Here it is!" Sakura told Sasuke as she pointed as the painted words on the café's front window. 'Blossoms' it read in beautiful curly writing and underneath the shop name there was their logo, which was a coffee cup with five cherry-blossom petals as a saucer.

Sakura pushed open the door and left it open for Sasuke to follow after. A soft 'ting' could be heard from the small bell that hung above the door, signaling the arrival of a new customer. The place was not crowed nor was it empty. Only a few tables were occupied. Sasuke looked around and was somewhat impressed by the interior design, though his expression did not show it. The place looked somewhat modern. There were a few cushiony seats in a corner where you could just sit back and enjoy your beverage or even occupy yourself with the many reading materials that was also provided. Sasuke continued to admire the place, with his expressionless face still intact that he has mastered over the years. Sakura watched him out of the corner of her eye and unconsciously smiled. Something about his expression made her feel like she had once held a greater emotion for the boy, yet it felt so foreign to her at the moment.

Whilst both were preoccupied with their thoughts, a waitress approached the two.

"Good Afternoon and welcome to Blossoms!"

Sakura jumped slightly from shock. She had not noticed or had heard the waitress approach them. Temporarily losing her voice she smiled at the waitress and bowed quickly politely. The waitress smiled back before doing the same also. She had long dark brown hair with copper-red highlights and it was tied back in a high ponytail.

"Watashi wa Mizukai and I'll be serving you this afternoon." She introduced herself before looking up at the two. "Table for two I presume?" she added and looked at Sasuke who nodded in reply.

"Okay! Please follow me." And with that the waitress called Mizukai led them to their table.

Once they reached their assigned table, Mizukai left them with withy two menus and went to serve the next customers, leaving them two alone once again. Being a gentleman, Sasuke pulled out the chair for Sakura, who smiled before giving him a quick "thanks" as her cheeks reddened a bit before taking her seat. Sasuke sat opposite to her and once he was in his seat, he picked up the menu and quickly scanned through it for a nice drink. Sakura did the same also. Silence bestowed between the 'couple' once again. Each pretending to be contemplating between which drink to order because neither knew how to start a conversation. Sakura would occasionally peer over the booklet to sneak a glimpse at Sasuke.

'…_you know… he IS pretty cute…'_

'_**He IS so HOT and SEXY!'**_ Inner Sakura exclaimed.

'_I know…He's got everything! Looks and he's quite a gentleman if I do say so myself…I wonder why I had never thought of it before…when we used to be in team seven…' _

'_**Hey girl! Are you forgetting about Garaa here?'**_

'_What!'_

'_**Heh.'**_

'_No! I mean…Garaa is better!'_

'_**You don't sound very convincing-'**_

'_He is! Yeah…definitely…but…' _

Her thoughts were cut off when Mizukai came back to their table to take their order.

"What would you like to drink?" Mizukai asked the two as she pulled out a note pad and a pen from her brown apron's pocket.

"I'll have a caramel latte thanks!" Sakura ordered.

"Okay, and you sir?" Mizukai asked Sasuke as she wrote down Sakura's order.

"Black coffee with no sugar." He replied in a monotone.

"Alright! Your order will come shortly. With that Mizukai bowed courteously and went to fetch their drinks. The both sat in silence, with the exception of the occasional shuffle from Sakura in her seat. Sasuke sat with his elbows resting on the table and the hands came together folded in front of his lips. There was no shuffling from him, and this was because of his training over the years in meditation. Through that he was able to become motionless on the spot with perfect body control.

* * *

Sakura was shuffling uncomfortably in her seat for a reason. Ever since she got that sudden flashback of Sasuke introducing himself when they used to be team seven, she hadn't stopped thinking. In fact, she was searching through her memory, trying to find and remember any events that had occurred in the past she had with the Uchiha. 

Nothing.

The only memory she was able to recall was that they were once all part of team seven; with Kakashi as their sensei and that they had completed missions together as that team. The only memories she could recall from those missions were with her friend Naruto.

How come she can't recall any memories of Sasuke?

There were a few times she had came close to one but a sudden sharp pain in the back of her head prevented her from going any further and eventually forgetting about it all. Without noticing, she had unconsciously furrowed her eyebrows through the confusion in her head.

* * *

Sasuke on the other hand was unconsciously staring a t the table before him in deep thought also. 

'_She has changed so much…in a physical way…she looks so beautiful now…even more than before…but…why does she keep calling me "Sasuke-**san**"? What happened to the usual "Sasuke-**kun**"?' _That was the main question running through his mind. He tried to come up with various reasons to answer the question that was troubling his mind.

'_She probably fell out of habit…yeah…that's it…after five years…anything could've changed…'_

He tried to convince himself that she was still the same Sakura he had left five years ago, still the same Sakura but much more older…more mature…and more beautiful…

* * *

Behind the coffee machine a mysterious figure placed a drop of blue liquid into the cup of black coffee. The blue hue swirled on the surface before sinking into the black-brown solution with a soft hiss. The figure smirked. 

'_A nice little surprise for our dear Sasuke-kun.'_

The figure had thought before quickly disappearing into a puff of smoke as Mizukai picked up the two cups and placed them on a tray.

She took the drinks towards Sasuke and Sakura.

"Caramel latte?" She asked the two.

"Mine." Sakura responded. "Thanks"

"And black coffee must be yours sir?"

Sasuke nodded.

Mizukai placed the drink in front of the respective persons and with a courteous bow she left the two to enjoy their beverages.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

**Please Review if you can! **

**hehe...wah..a cliffie...you guyz must hate me so much... gah...T.T but...but...at least this chappie was longer than the last...right? like...an reward...for so many great reviews! hehe  
**you know...i kinda have this thing with cafes...yeah...i mean...there was a cafe in moi last ficcie...and int his one also...heh...i guess it jsut expresses my love for coffee! XD gotta love that caffine...ahahaha...

anywaiz...i still have to pack...yikes! O.O and yeah...there wont' be the internet over in singapore at my gran's house...where i am staying at...i was like..NOOOOOOOOO! but then i was like...INTERNET CAFES! HAHHAHA theres that 'cafe' again..aiya...do i need help or something? -looks around- meh...

* * *

**anywaiz here are the reponds to reviews! (LOL...i'm pushing my luck ain't i? ahh...oh wellz...)**

**saki-kun**- hey…lol…its not really a cliffiy…XD but ok…umm…you sure? Coz I did hear about that…how an author was banned coz she replied reviews? But I've read over the rules and guidelines… it didn't say anything…so yeah…oh and I've signed the petition. Thanx anywaiz!  
**neon kun**- hey. Yeah..um…why Garaa u ask? Well, like I said in the other chapters, I kidna have been reading ficcies with a Garaa and sakura and they seemed like an interesting couple so I decided to try it out myself. No offence taken hehe. Thanx!  
**animeforever24**- LOL, hi. I can tell that you are REALLY passionate about the pairing SasuSaku ne? I am too…I absolutely adore the couple…but…lately have kinda begin to lose interest…but I'll try to get back in the mood to finish this ficcie! Hehe…though the ending of the pairings are still undecided…-insert evil grin- ROFL XD AHAHHAHA…like I said in the other chappies, maybe we'll have a vote closer to the ending. Btw thanx!  
**pei-chan**- LOL…hey. Well..its not really a cliffy…hehe…but anywaiz… I know I know…sometimes I feel bad making my readers wait so long…T.T I do try my best but I guess that it also involves some self determination…-sigh- I dunno if KILL is the right word…but it will hurt Sasuke yes… in place where only time can heal…hehe. Btw Thanx!  
**shinobi-sakura**- hi! Hehe… I am glad that I am able to create suspence…I do plan to make this fic full of surprises ya know…hehe… with twists and turns…XD gomen for the long wait for this chappie. Btw thanx for your review!  
**lexy499**- hi! Oo… another SasuSaku fan ne? hehe… thanx for your review!  
**sakuryn**- hey! I'm glad that u like the fic. Hehe… gasp! Slit my throat? Not if my kage bushin of Sasuke-kun is there to protect me! Muahahaha…>.o LOL you must be thinking…what is a kage bushin of Sasuke-kun doing in my room right? Well for matters that are better if u dun find out…btu a hint would be something that involves a bed…hahahahha… XD btw thanx!  
**angelgurl079**- hi! Omg…you are right…I never thought about that…I didn't even know that sakura said something like that! Aiya T.T like I said..i'm STILL not up to that part in the anime…its shameful I know…and I call myself a Naruto fan…gah…oh wellz! Yay! A cookie! Yummi! –puts out hand expecting more- more? Hehe XP btw thanx!  
**animeli0us**- hi! its ok…thanx for reviewing!  
**heartillyangel**- hi! I know…last chappie was short…but this one was longer to make up for it! Hehe…oh yeah..i signed the petition already…a frwen sent it to me…hehe ya think that last chappie was not boring? Aww… thanx! –huggles you- yeah…I'm currently being influenced by Love triangles..hehe…I'm loving em! I find them so interesting…plus the fact that I'm currently addicted to shoujo manga…hahaha…thanx for the review!  
**Mio**- oo…if you have a ficcie I do encourage you to put it up. I'm your fav author? Hehe…aww thanx! I feel loved. XD –huggles you- thanx!  
**Sagitarious Devil**- hi! yeah..last chappie was kinda short…so I made this one longer to make up for it. Hope that u liked this chappie! Thanx!  
**GS-Kira-Yamato**- Whoa! Another SasuSaku fan I can see…it's a pretty popular pairing…hehe…I won't do votes until closer to the ending k? yeah..thanx!  
**phantomthiefdarkmousy**- hi! gah…T.T I really need to work on my grammatical errors…-sigh- LOL… I do try my best to update sooner…its kinda hard to fit it all in with studies and all but yeah… thanx!  
**katleya-** hi! long time no chat! Its like..OMG..i haven' been on anime tribe in zonkaz! Gawd…O.O aww I missy all oh yous… wahh… T.T stupid examz interfering with my social life…hmph! LOL ahaha…thanx for the review!  
**Dark Angelic Kitty**- hi! yes…I made this chappie longer! More reading for you guyz..hehe…thanx!  
**Aya-angel-of-happiness**- LOL…you reviewd for y first fic here? LOL oh wellz..still a review…so I'm happi…XD ahh…but…b ut…wahh! I wanted Itachi-kun to live! I like Itachi-kun too…oh wellz…-sigh- anwyaiz...thanx for your review!  
**AnimeSenko**- hi! you think that last chappie was boring? Yeah.. .knew it was…hahah. Reason is that Sakura is not in it? Aww…lol…Sasuke need his own chappie..i mean..in ch 5 it was just Garaa and sakura…so yeah..hehe…anwyaiz…thanx for your review!  
**Hao'sAnjul-** hi! lol..i know…I take too long to update nowadaiz…I do try my best…hehe…thanx for the review!  
**reflection-image**- wah! I'm on you fav authors list! Thank you! I feel loved! Aww…thanx!**InuyashaObsessed101**- Hey! LOL. Its ok…I try to rush my self sometimes to update faster..but…I do believe in the saying…you can't rush art..hahahha…a fic can't be called art…er…gah! You know what I mean..hehe… thanx!  
**mksanime**- hey! Oo…a Garaa and Sasuke fan…interesting…which one shall your heart choose when its ttime to vote..hehe…sorri to make you choose between em…I like them two also…but I like sauske-kun more so yeah…hehe…thanx!  
**Kawaii-Hisui**- hi hisui! Wowzer! O.O that is like..the longest review I have EVER gotten! Yay! A new record! Ahaha…I love reading reviews..the longer the better…hope that your fingers didn't hurt too much…XD wow…I talk heaps fast when I'm nervous, and like you…they end up having no punctuation…hahhaa…XD like in speeches..mine shortens so much...aiya…hahhaa one of my frwenz said that I looked like I was about to cry coz I was so nervous…and I was like..stuttering…aiya..T.T hehe anywaiz..coffee…yumm…. ttyl!  
**dopeyanjooL**- hi! kool! Thanx! I do try to update as often as I can but school is a bigger part of my life so I have to put more effort into there…-smiles- I'm glad that u liked this ficcie! Thanx for the review!  
**Katriniko**- hi! oo..a sasusaku fan then? Hehe… I tend to prefer it when the male character suffers…I guess that I just like ti better that way for some odd reason..but yah..WAHH! you think so too? I know! I didn't want Itachi-kun to die either…T.T wahh…hehe  
**Sasuke-fan**- hi! .yeah I know..ch five was really a BAD pressie to dedicate to Sasuke for his birthday…yeah..well…I've drawn a picture for a contest for Sasuke's birthday! Yeah! But I dunno if he'll like it..hmmmz…anywaiz..u can check it out by going to the authors page and going to my deviantart account! Its there! Hehe…thanx for the review!

**saiyan princess5, Zuan, prEttY sAkurA-chAn, Kurenai Chinoumi, darkmagic6594, Yami no Katon Karura, uchiha sakura sharingan, flowerangel050** –  
thank you all for your reviews! I hope that you liked this chappie! Thanx again!

* * *

**Phew! wowzers...so many reviews to reply...haha...thanx peepz! i wouldn't have gotten this far without yas! **

* * *

**next chapter...**

**Chapter Seven- er...no title yet...(i usually think of the titles AFTER i type up the chappie...XP)  
What is that blue liquid in the coffee? O.o? what will happen to Sasuke? who was that mysterious figure?  
**take a guess if you would like...XP  
(but...i think that that figure is going to remain anonymous..coz i dunno who it is either...hehehehhehehe...XP)

**until next time...**

**Ja!**

**--(Aitashiaku_©_)--**


	8. Chapter 7: A Memory

**HIYA PPLZ!**

**wahhh! i am sssssooooooooooo SORRY for not updating sooner!**  
you see...i had realli important end of year examz...and now..  
**THEY ARE ALL OVER! w00t! XD -dances around, pulls out party balloons and throwz confetti all over the place-**  
**YAY! so...i'll be able to update sooner! -readers cheer-**

hehe XP anyhu...thats why I was able to update nowz...hehe...so sorry for making you guyz wait! gomenazai!-bows- well...holidaiz are coming up...so PLENTY of updates then! and oh boy..i checked my inbox and i have over 3 pages full of story alerts! -.-u i have some reading to catch up on...hehe

**WOWZERS! O.O 156 reviewz!  
I LOVE YOU GUYZ! -huggles reviewers and readers-  
THANK YOU SO MUCH! -muah!-**

hehe... anywaiz, and...i'm not sure yet...but i've been REALLY into NejiXTenten fics lately...and have been quite addicted to them! so...my mind has been brimming with ideas for a nejiten ficcie...so i might eventually write one...hehe...

**anywaiz...enough of my blabbering...here's chapter 7!**

**Happy Reading! and please review if you can! Arigatou in advance! n.n**

* * *

"Text" dialogue 

'_Text'_ thought/ what the character is thinking

Text Authors Notes A/N

'**_Text' _**Inner Sakura**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the anime/manga. Kishimoto-sensei does XD

* * *

_Recap: _**

_"Caramel latte?" She asked the two._

"_Mine." Sakura responded. "Thanks" _

"_And black coffee must be yours sir?" _

_Sasuke nodded._

_Mizukai placed the drink in front of the respective persons and with a courteous bow she left the two to enjoy their beverages._

_

* * *

_**Forgotten Love- Chapter Seven  
A Memory

* * *

**

Sasuke picked up the cup of black coffee and was about to take a sip when Sakura spoke out.

"Matte Sasuke! Before you drink that, would you like to try their caramel lattes? They are really good! Would you try some? Please?"

Sasuke paused in his action as he looked at the pleading Sakura.

"No."

"Please Uchiha-san, just try some?" She pushed her teacup forward and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

'_Oh no…not THAT face…kuso…She's persistent isn't she?'_

Now who could refuse THAT face? He finally gave in and responded monotonously.

"Fine."

Sakura inwardly jumped for joy at her victory and she smiled at him. Her smile made his heart leap and he could feel his blood rushing up to his cheeks.

"I'm sure you'll like it." She said cheerfully as she edged the cup forward a bit more.

Sasuke stared at the pink-haired kunoichi in front of him before lowering his gaze to the light brown beverage with frothy milk on top drizzled with a nice swirl of caramel. He sighed, and then placed his black coffee in front of Sakura before picking up the caramel latte himself.

Just ONE sip was all he had to take.

Sip.

Sasuke took a sip of the beverage and had immediately flinched at the over whelming sweetness from the caramel. He never liked sweet stuff, and he was quite sure that Sakura knew that as well. Why would she say that he would like it?

'_Probably just forgot.' _He answered himself and shrugged off that fact.

Sasuke lowered back down his cup only to see a giggling Sakura.

What was so funny?

He raised an eyebrow at her and shot her a look of confusion along with a hint of annoyance.

Sakura was trying her best to suppress her giggles but they kept leaking out. She tried to tell him but the sight was just too cute and the fact that he had no idea just made her laugh more.

Sasuke's eye began to twitch and if you looked really closely, you could see a vein throbbing above his head.

Sakura tried to catch her breath and in doing so, took out a mirror from her purse and handed it to the Uchiha. Sasuke, who was very annoyed now, snatched the mirror out of her hands and looked at himself.

What he saw gazing back at him made blood rush up to his face, reddening his cheeks.

Whilst drinking the latte, it had left behind a white froth milk-moustache above his lip. (Now can you imagine that?(X3 Kawaii Sasuke! LOL)

He quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped away his disgrace whilst Sakura continued to giggle in glee. His eyebrows furrowed and his eye continued to twitch but it all came to a stop when he finally noticed how melodic the lady in front of him s' laugh was. Her sweet giggle rang through his mind and his cheeks reddened, not from embarrassment this time but from how sweet her laughter was in his ears and how beautiful it made her look. The smile that was born upon her features fitted perfectly with her personality and upon noticing this fact he couldn't help but smile.

Yes. Smile. Not a smirk, but a TRUE smile from his heart.

Sakura upon noticing this calmed down immediately from her giggles and stared in awe at Sasuke. He looked absolutely amazing when he smiled like that and it made Sakura feel as though she could've just melted onto the floor right there and then. Sasuke looked irresistible in her eyes at that moment and she could say that her photographic mind had taken that image one thousand times and stored it into the most-important-and sexiest-thing-I've-ever-seen part of her brain. She fell into a trance of drooling over his hotness.

'_A gentleman, great physique and an absolutely perfect and charming smile…boy, he's making a good impression of this meeting…he is P E R F E C T!' _She thought and this time Inner Sakura just nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Sakura?" Sasuke called out her name when he noticed her blank eyes that were narrowed half dreamily all off a sudden when she had cut off from her giggles earlier on. 

Sakura snapped out of her trance at the mention of her name. She noticed his stare and looked away blushing slightly. She averted her gaze and it fell onto the black coffee in front of her. A quick thought sprung into her mind.

"Ne Sasuke-san, since you tried my caramel latte, how about I try your black coffee in return?" She said whilst picking up the cup.

"Sakura, I'm not sure so sure that you'll like it."

"Why?" What makes you say that?"

"You like sweet stuff, and that is a sugarless black coffee."

Sakura looked down at the beverage once more then just shrugged.

"I'll never know if I like it until I try it right?" She responded with a smile.

Sasuke just smirked in amusement at her response and watched as she raised the cup's edge to her plump lips.

Sip.

She licked her lips slightly then he eyebrows furrowed at the peculiar taste. A prickly feeling soared through her senses afterwards and she felt a sudden sharp pain at the back of her head. Her vision began to blur and the world around began to spin around in a circle making her feel dizzy. It spun faster and faster until finally the whole image blurred into complete darkness.

* * *

Sasuke watched in utter confusion at Sakura's reaction. The smirk was wiped off of his face the moment he saw Sakura's face go pale. It can't be _that _bad could it? 

His eyes widened as he watched in horror when her eyes went blank and then rolled to the back of her head. Her body went limp, making her lose her balance and she fell off her seat.

Sasuke sprung up from his seat and rushed to her side.

"Sakura? Sakura!" he called out to her as he held her in his arms.

'_What the hell was in that coffee!' _

Out of curiosity he glanced back at the table and picked up the cup containing the black liquid. He raised it to his nose and sniffed it. It smelt of the usual coffee aroma but his strong sense of smell picked up another smell that eh did not recognize. He came to a conclusion that there was another unknown substance within the coffee.

'_Wait…unknown substance…coffee…drink…Sakura.' _Then it all hit him.

"Someone has poisoned the coffee…" He breathed a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Someone call an ambulance!" He heard someone call out as a crowd began to gather around the two.

"Sakura…stay strong…" Sasuke whispered out to her. _'Don't leave me…' _He thought as he held her in a tight embrace, like holding onto his last source of life.

* * *

Sakura felt as though she was floating. Everything around her felt calm and soft. She slowly opened her eyes and felt comforted by the sight. Soft white feathers were falling from the blue sky above her. They looked slightly transparent as they fell and lay all around her. 

It was so relaxing.

She shut her eyes again to hopefully enjoy this peacefulness but the moment she did, she felt the world around her dissolve away. Her eyes shot open just in time to see the last pieces fly away and fade into the white surrounding, like slipping away from her grasp.

'_Where am I?'_

A sudden blinding bright flash answered her thought.

* * *

(**In memory mode**- the following part of the story should be imagined in a faded colour or in a sepia hue. Its up to you XD)

'_I don't know if I should take the chuunin exam…but…I don't want to let Sasuke and Naruto down…' _Sakura approached the meeting place where Kakashi had told them to go if they wanted to enter the chuunin exams. She could see Naruto and Sasuke already waiting there.

'_They have always been stronger than me…I have always fallen behind…and left behind…'_

She greeted her teammates as usual, putting on a smile on her features to hide her thoughts.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted back. Sakura turned to Sasuke and at the sight of him, an image of the previous day with the encounter of the mysterious shinobi who had killed Sasuke right in front of her came into mind. It was all just a genjutsu but the thought still horrified her. Sasuke, lying lifeless on the floor with kunais pierced through his body and all along the ground around him. She shuddered at the thought.

"O-O-Ohayo…Sasuke-kun…" She greeted her stoic teammate.

"Aa." came his reply.

'_She's lacking confidence…and not seeming like her old self…' _Sasuke thought as he noticed her sudden change in tone and in action.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes were filled with fear as her body, in his grasp, began to feel cooler than before. At the sudden drop in temperature, he placed three fingers on her neck to check for a pulse. 

There was none.

'_Kuso' _He thought.

Sasuke heard someone on the phone calling an ambulance.

'_There's not enough time…' _He was not going to lose her, and with that thought he decided to perform CPR on her.

Laying her fragile form gently on the floor, his panic-stricken eyes eyed her pale face, despite her usual porcelain skin, then to her slightly parted lips in desire. He recalled the night when he had left her and had captured those lips before departing, without her knowing of course, since he had knocked her out.

'_No! Now is not the time to think about that! This is a life or death situation!'_

He mentally scolded himself for not remaining focus on the task ahead. Remembering the procedure for resuscitation, he quickly put it into action.

Sasuke pinched her nose with one hand and cupped her chin with the other.

'_Am I taking advantage of her?' _He hesitated for a while before taking a deep breath and sealing his lips with hers.

'_Breathe…one…two…three…four…'

* * *

_

**_TBC..._**

**Please review if you can! anywaiz...**

**wahh...T.T another cliffie...gomen pplz...if i put it ALL in it would've ebcome too long...gomen ne pplz! I'll try to update sooner so that you wouldn't have to wait so long!**

you know what? i hate the fact that i'm not even up to the part where Sasuke FINALLY sees Sakura and Gaara together! gah...and its ch 7 already...and yeah...hehe..gomen...it'll come! but not for like..another 5 chapters...and thats just my estimate...wahhh! gomen! gomen! TT.TT

* * *

**anywaiz...here are some answeres to last chappie's reviews!**

**heartillyangel**- hi! wow..i've been back from singapore for like..almost a whole month nowz! lol! i'm realli happy to know that you think that this fic is not boring...XD coz i do...and i sometimes just hate what i write...lol coz i'm currently beginning to realli dislike this fic...for how long it is dragging things...anyhu...thanx for the review! -huggles- hope that you enjoyed this chappie!  
**pei-chan**- hi! no...they aren't fighting...thats for later...oopz...pretend that you didn't hear that...>.> hehe...thanx!  
**saiyan princess5**- hi! glad to know that you love this fic! hehe...and yeah...sasuke's hair is a dark bluish to black...if you watch carefully in the anime and see parts where light is relected off his beautiful silky raven hair...(getting off os track there...lol coz i'm a major fan of our dear sauske-kun...absolutely love him...hehe) yeah..his hair is dark black blue as u might say. n.n thanx!  
**kisherry- **hi! MEEP! No! please no flames! gomen for not updating sooner! -puppydog eyes- please forgive me? LOL XD hehe..thanx!  
**shadow kunoichi-** hi! wow...i'm sorri i wasn't able to update sooner...hope you understand... :( thanx for the review btw!  
**Fanadict - **hey hey...no need to shout...i did mention that it would be sasusaku...its a love triangle see? anywaiz...thanx for the review!  
**angelgurl079**- Hi! LOL...i did consider the liquid to be laxatives...but it isn't...it was dun dun DUN! POISON! LOL XD. yay! a cookie AND a brownie! yummmmmo! w00t! hehe... thanx! n.n  
**saki-kun**- hi! hehe...no..teh figure was not gaara...and its just gonna remain anonymous...lol...i haven't figured out who it was myself! LOL anywaiz...yeah...i'm realli hating myself for not making sasuke find out sooner...lol...not until like...5 more chapters does sasuke find out that sakura and garaa are together...and thats just an estimate...aiya...anywaiz...thanx for da review!  
**lexy499** - Yup! me too! i absolutely ADORE that couple! and neji tenten! hehe...anywaiz...thanx for that review!  
**animeforever24**- hi! don't worry! i haven't lost the interest int he pairing...just my inspiration to write...but now i'm back in business! hell yeah! XD i went and read some all time fav sasusaku fics...and watched Naruot anime(all eps i have which is only up to ep 115) and got back into the pairing! so rest assured! i'll still be writing! though i have been havign this major crush on Neji-kun lately..and absolutely LOVE nejiten ficces also...hehe anywaiz...thanx for the review! oh and thanx so much for your help! ttyl!  
**kayla** - hi! lol...sorri...i think that i've been doing that alot lately...leaving cliffies...T.T hehe hope that you liked this chappie! sorri to make you wait. thanx for the review!  
**Hao'sAnjul**- hi! yeah...well...in my weird little fantasy..i can picture sasuke being such a gentleman...you know...doing anything for sakura...haveing the respictive manners and all...even though he would NEVER be one..and i guess it just let it slip into my writing...hehe..oh and the blue liquid? lol...you found out in this chappie...hehe...a twist in events ne? anwyaiz..thanx for the review!  
**dopeyanjooL-** hi! thanx! yeah i had a good time in singapore...hehe..thoguh i only managed to drop by a cafe ONCE...it was so croweded...with geeks playing internet games n all..aiya...T.T i was like...the ONLY girl there! yikes! >.> LOL...thanx for the review!  
**KaTLeYa KaSSaNdRA KaReN LiN**- Hi katleya! wahh..T.T i haven't been on anime tribe in agez! i miss you guyz! all of yous! everyone! wahh! -cries fountains of tears- i'll try to catch up with you guyz sooon! hope that you liked this chappie! thanx again! ttyl!  
**Sagitarious Devil**- hi! hehe yeah...yumm...coffee...hey..i like that...'spiked coffee' hehe...had a nice ring to it...haha...thanx for the review!  
**Yachtzee**- hi! i'm glad that you like this fic! hehe...wow...thanx for the fav also! hehe..yeah...sasuke is kinda OOC...and so will be garaa as a warning...XP anywaiz...thanx!  
**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me**- Hi! hehe...thanx! i know i know...cliffes are soooo evil lol...but then i just couldn't help it...gomen ne. hope that you liked this chappie! thanx!

**veracytzwolves, emily, YingYang-chan, charl, ****Kurenai Chinoumi, ****RobinAmon, ****So-kun**-  
Thanx so much for your reviews! sorri that i took so long to update! hope that you enjoyed this chappie! thanx! n.n

* * *

**Wowzers! O.O so many reviewers...and so many new readers! hehe...thanx guyz! -throws every reader a cookie- enjoy!  
hehe..hey did you guyz recognize the scene sakura's remembering? its in the anime...so yeah...hehe**

* * *

**Next chapter...**

**Chapter 8- Acknowledgement  
**_Sakura receives a flashback from her team 7 days because of the sudden shock from the poisoned coffee...Will Sakura live? Will Sakura be saved in time? What will Sasuke do? and the biggest question of all...  
_**WHEN WILL SASUKE FIND OUT ABOUT GAARA!**

LOL XD not for like another...FIVE chapters! GAHH! AIYA! WAHHH! TT.TT  
hehe..anywaiz...i have decided that that mysterious figure will remain anonymous...coz i just dunno who i should be...this is one of those random things that happen in fics to continue the plot.. those kinda things ya know...hehe...anywaiz...

**Please review if you can! n.n**

**Until next time...**

**Ja!**

**--(Aitashiaku_©_)--**


	9. Chapter 8: Acknowledgement

**Hiya pplz!**

**wow...hehe...be proud readers! i updated with one week! O.O OMG! its a new record! w00t! -parties around- yeah! hehe...  
**anywaiz...well, i'm still in school but apparently we aren't supposed to be learning anything new...coz we are DONE for the year..so i dunno why they still make us go there...T.T gah...anywaiz..still catching up on those fics! LOL...not reading for over a TWO MONTHS sure contains ALOT of updates...hehe...

**WOWzers! O.O 182 reviews already!  
OMG! Domo Arigatou Peepz! -throws chocolate bars to reviewers- i'm so happi!  
-cries tears of joy- Thank You guyz so MUCH! XD**

hehe...anywaiz...i am currently deciding whether or not to start a NejiTen fic...coz i wanna finish this one but then again i want to start a new fic while i'm in the mood...lol..-sigh- theres like a summary on my author's page...and its still developing..meaning i've got the plot all set out..and just need to begin writing the chapters...hehe anywaiz..enough of my nonsense..

**Here's Chapter Eight! **

**Happy reading and please review at the end if you can! n.n arigatou!**

* * *

"Text" dialogue 

'_Text'_ thought/ what the character is thinking

(Text) Authors Notes A/N

'**_Text' _**Inner Sakura

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto** **or any of the characters from the anime/manga. Kishimoto-sensei does XD

* * *

**_**Recap:**_

'_No! Now is not the time to think about that! This is a life or death situation!'_

He mentally scolded himself for not remaining focus on the task ahead. Remembering the procedure for resuscitation, he quickly put it into action.

Sasuke pinched her nose with one hand and cupped her chin with the other.

'_Am I taking advantage of her?' _He hesitated for a while before taking a deep breath and sealing his lips with hers.

'_Breathe…one…two…three…four…'_

_

* * *

_**Forgotten Love- Chapter Eight  
Acknowledgement_

* * *

_**

As Sakura and her team approached the floor, they heard a loud 'thud' and watched as two guys, who looked around the same as their age, blocking the entry into the form room for the chuunin exam, beat up a boy in a green spandex suit. The boy in the emerald green attire had really thick eyebrows and weird eyelashes with an overall unique bowl-cut hair do. The two 'bullies' had very amused smirks plastered on their faces as they towered over the beaten up boy. A girl with chocolate coloured hair tied up in two buns ran to his side. She looked liked one of his teammates and Sakura had assumed so. The female teammate wore a pink sleeveless cheongsam top with black slacks. She looked up from her teammate to the two 'bullies' and spoke in a pleading tone.  
"Please... Let us through." The brown-haired kunoichi got up and attempted to push through also but ended up being shoved onto the floor next to the boy in the green suit. Afterwards, one of the 'door guards' had decided to speak.

"We're not doing anything wrong here. We're just merely eliminating the weak ones out from participating in this year's chuunin exams."

"In fact, we are actually doing you guys a favor really. " the other of the two added.

"We've seen all the tough things that has happened to shinobis who had failed the exam. Some even remain in a coma for over six months."

"Come back next year when you guys are stronger." He finished off whilst also addressing the two shinobis that lie on the floor.

Sakura and her team walked up to the two 'bullies' after witnessing the scene with Sasuke upfront. Sakura stared at the suddenly interesting floor, lost in her thoughts with eyebrows furrowed slightly in worry.

'_Its no wonder no one notices me…my skills as a kunoichi are the lowest in our team…sigh…_

"I'm sure that you guys would let us pass," Sasuke began, "And while you're at it, remove the genjutsu surrounding that you have created on this place."

This made the two 'door guards' senses perk up and others to shoot him with a look of confusion.

"Oh so you noticed?" one asked in a slightly amused tone.

"Sakura, you noticed too didn't you?" Sasuke asked her directly, a very small smile tugging on his features as he did and this made her look up from her currently brimming mind full of thoughts.

'_Sasuke…?'_

"Your genjutsu recognition techniques are the most developed and improved in you team." He continued.

Sakura just stared at Sasuke with eyes widened in shock at his sudden words.

'_Was that a compliment?' _

Those words, even though it had come from the prodigy's mouth, some what comforted her. These words showed Sakura that there was a non-ignorant side to the Uchiha and it made her love deepen even further for him, if that was even possible. She didn't care if his meaning of those words were different to the one she had interpreted, for Inner Sakura was already jumping for joy and doing a little dance in celebration.

'_**HELL YEAH! SASUKE-KUN NOTICES ME! HELL YEAH! LOVE PREVAILS!'**_

'_Sasuke-kun notices me! He…He...He acknowledged my existence! He…he even took note on my skills! Oh Kami-sama! Tell me that this is not a dream!'_

'_**LOVE PREVAILS! HELL YEAH!'**_

A sudden warm sensation washed over her senses and the dull look in her eyes was replaced with a glowing appreciative one.

"Sasuke-kun…" She smiled gratefully at the Uchiha, "Arigatou."

Sakura then faced the two 'door guards' with a confident look of determination on her features.

"Hai, I noticed that this was all a genjutsu right from the beginning because this is the second floor and not the third."

At the mention of this, the genjutsu was lifted and it dissolved away to reveal the real floor and room numbers above the door the two boys were guarding.

'_Thank you Sasuke-kun...' _

_

* * *

_**(Out of Memory mode)**

The scene before her began to fade into the distance like she falling. Clouds and blue sky swept past her like she was falling from the heavens. The warm sensation had never left her. Sakura felt like life was running through her veins once again. She could feel warm air filling her lungs and then exiting at a steady pace.

* * *

'_Breathe…' _Sasuke thought as he filled her lungs with air through his mouth, then turned his head to the side to see if her chest would rise. 

'_One...two...three…four…Breathe…'_ He kept in time at a steady pace and making no faults.

* * *

The same sensation of warm air filling her lungs continued and she fell in time with the rhythm. It was not until a second later did she notice something soft pressed against her lips. It kept colliding then leaving before she had a chance to enjoy the moment. Coming to her senses, she decided to make use of her eyes. Sakura's eyes fluttered open. The image before her was blurry at first and came into focus as she blinked a few times. She looked around only to see a flurry of raven-black hair brushing gently against her cheeks in a teasing manner. She looked beyond them and her emerald orbs caught sight of coal black ones for that split second. Her eyes followed his gaze and it led her to her lips. 

That met with his.

Suddenly realizing the current situation, at the next intake of breath she choked from shock and this had alarmed Sasuke that she was back.

Sasuke quickly withdrew from his task and looked at Sakura with eyes filled with relief and joy. He sat her up when he saw that she continued to have difficulty breathing and rubbed her back in comfort. Although his outer expressions didn't show it, deep down he was cheering and jumping around in joy at the fact that she was alive. He had to use all his strength to prevent himself from jumping onto her and catching those lips once again but this time in a real passionate kiss. So he settled with just rubbing her back to comfort and assist her in her breathing.

When Sakura finally could breathe properly, she noticed that a crowd had gathered around them. This fact didn't bug her as much but what had really disturbed her senses was the fact that a few men in front of her were whispering to each other with dirty smirks and perverted glints in their eyes. Her eyebrows furrowed at this in annoyance and confusion. She ignored Sasuke's attempts to talk to her and instead followed the perverted men's gaze that was directed at her lower body.

'_My lower body?' _

Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at the sight. Blood quickly rushed to her face making her look as red as a tomato. She let out a scream of embarrassment and shock before swiftly pulling back down her mini-skirt.

When she had fainted from the 'spiked coffee' and had fallen off her seat, her mini skirt had crawled up her abdomen and flipped up, revealing her white lace trimmed panties for the whole world to see. She turned Sasuke and asked why he didn't tell her.

"WAH! Why didn't you tell me!" She glared at him to emphasize how madly embarrassed she was.

Sasuke, who was kneeling beside her, was just as shocked as she was. He had been to pre-occupied in saving her life to notice such a thing, which had caused her such embarrassment.

"S-Sakura, I-I didn't know! Honest!" He defended.

"Grr!" She growled in frustration as she cheeks glowed brighter.

She took a glimpse at the perverted men and got even more furious when she saw then laughing. A horrific thought sprung into her mind. What would happen if she were to appear in the next issue of 'Icha Icha Violence'? Oh no. She shuddered at the atrocious mental image. Without thinking she blurted out words that changed the Uchiha's heart.

"I Hate You!" She yelled at him before quickly picking up her bag and dashing out the café.

Sasuke froze on the spot, dumbfounded as he watched her walk out of the café.

Like walking out of his life.

Her last words played back in his mind, each time making his heart ache even more, each word tearing his heart to pieces.

"_I hate you…"_

After coming to his senses from his sudden shock, he stood up from his kneeling position and was half-way to the door ready to chase after her when a waiter pulled him back, preventing him from going any further.

"What!" he yelled at the man who had pulled him back in a frustrated with a hint of heartbrokenness, tone of voice.

The waiter was a little shocked by his loud tone, yet he still continued his reason, afraid to get sacked by his boss or a pay deduction.

"The bill sir?" The waiter said as he held out a black tray with the bill of the two drinks. Sasuke blinked, then dug into his pockets and shoved the bunch of money into the waiter's hands.

"Keep the change." He muttered quickly without even making eye contact and with that he dashed out the door.

Sasuke stepped out into the cool afternoon breeze and looked both ways, searching for any sign of the pink-haired kunoichi, expecting to see maybe her last tresses to disappear into the crowd or something like this morning.

Nothing.

No sign of pink hair anywhere.

"Kuso." He swore at this fact.

Sasuke felt really disappointed at this and also heartbroken by her words. All his reason for returning, all his suffering in keeping his promise to return, all he did that very day for HER sake, meant nothing to her.

'_Did she really mean what she had said? What am I to do now?' _With that thought and a heavy heart, he began to wonder down the streets of Konoha, letting his feet take him wherever they may lead to.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

**Please Review if you can! n.n **

anywaiz...poor sasuke..but i'm sure that Sakura didn't mean it! XP  
**oh and um..you know about the warm sensation filling her body during her flashback? well, its supposed to be at the same time when Sasuke was performing CPR on her and yeah...the air flowing through her senses and all...hehe****

* * *

so...here's the answer to reviews!  
**

(hey...am i allowed to be doing this? coz i was reading a fic and the author said that it wasn't allowed...T.T wah..whats up with that? O.o? i guess that i'm realli pushing my luck ne? -sigh-) 

**AznIllusion**- hi! hmm yeah...my examz..hehe..well..haven't gotten results back yet but i hope i went alright... btw thanx!  
**phantomthiefdarkmousy**- hi! yeah, i read your story...its very interesting...and i love it when sasuke gets jealous...but... i realli loathe sasuino...i dunno why..i guess i'm juts realli touchy about sasuke being with anyone else BUT sakura...hehe...k..hope that you'll update soon. n.n  
**Miyuki Kinomoto****-** hiya! hmm..i can see that you're a sasusaku fan also! hehe...yeah..its my ultimately fav pairing...but nejiten is starting to grow on me so yeah..hehe... well... the pairings are undecided coz i'll put a vote up on which pairing readers would prefer and it'll go from there...k thanx again!  
**heartillyangel**- hi! oo thats good! yeah..singapore was fun! hehe...quite hot over there but still fun...oh yeah there will be a vote closer to the end of the fic to see which pairings ppl would prefer so yeah..u can vote then! hehe.. thanx!  
**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me****-** hiya! hehe..yeah..i'm still majorly addcited to SasuSaku but lately been realli into nejiten...so..yeah...hehe...hmm...well in the anime they didn't show what happened AFTER Sakura was knocked out so, me being sasusaku and a romantacism just pre-sumed that sauske had 'stolen' a kiss of Sakura's...and most likely her first kiss too...XD hehe...  
**dopeyanjooL** - hi! yeah...i do TRY to update more often...but we all got daily lives too...lol...enjoy your free time while u can! i wish i had THAT much free time..sigh...i'm ALWAIZ busy...and LOL...u DO NOT sound nerdy...hehe..Thanx!  
**Hao'sAnjul**- Hi! whoa! thanx for telling me! omg..i knew that there was a double 'a' somewhere in his..i guess i placed it in da wrong place...hehe...i think i fixed it up in chapter 4 especially...thanx for telling me! oo so, you're going for gaasaku ne? hehe...  
**Desiderada**- hi! hehe..yeah...sasuke being nice is soo OOCness...but it just makes him so cute! oo..well, the anonymous figure wanted to poison Sasuke...but he/she didn't know that sasuke would swap drinks so it kinda backfired...hehe..oo...sorri...the jap words are just the basics...  
Domo Arigatou- Thank you very much; kawaii- cute; shinobi/kunoichi-ninja/female ninja; Ohayo-good morning; Daijoubu?- are you okay?; hai-yes; daijoubu desu- i am fine  
...and i think thats about it realli...if there are any others feel free to ask k? n.n LOL...it just that i'me being REALLI lazy atm and can't be bothered to add the meanings at the end nowz...XD hehe  
**Aya-angel-of-happiness**- hi! wow..thanx! hehe..so your a SasuSaku supporter ay? hehe..so am i! but i like gaasaku also i guess...there are some realli interesting couples out there..but my strict rule is that Sasuke can only stay with Sakura...and Sakura...i dun realli care i guess...but eventually ending up as SasuSaku i guess...hehe..yeah..he is very OOC isn't he? well..five years can change any boy into a man...and as the saying goes...love can make you do stupid things..hehe..even change a person's personality...thanx again!  
**Sagitarious Devil**- hi! LOL..CPR...and Sakura is SAVED! yay! lol...go sasuke-kun! w00t! perfect lip locking there...LOL..haha..thanx!

**pei-chan, lexy499, Sakura x Gaara, white-rosekiss,saki-kun,iamasian, animeforever24,i-x3-shikamaru, sasukerox, Kurenai Chinoumi, RobinAmon, neon kun,So-kun, KaTLeYa KaSSaNdRA KaReN LiN, inuyashagirl22-  
**Thanx for your reviews! Hope that you enjoyed this chappie!

* * *

**Wowzers! O.O so many reviewers...and so many new readers! hehe...thanx guyz!** oo...do you guyz remember the scene from the anime of Sakura's flashback? yeah...the one at the chuunin examz and Sakura meets Rock Lee and etc. when Sasuke noticed her skills, i so saw that as a SasuSaku moment...and yah...a perfect flashback...hehe 

**Next Chapter...  
**_Sakura ran out of the cafe with cheeks still red from the embarassment. She develops second thoughts about her harshness on Sasuke. Sasuke however is going through some thinking time..._

hmmz...and no...Sasuke does not meet Gaara in the next chappie...not yet...i'll give you guyz a pre warning when it DOES happen...so yeah...i'll upload a basic summary on the NejiTen fic I'm working on on my author's page...anywaiz

**Until next time...**

**Ja!**

**--(Aitashiaku_©_)--**


	10. Chapter 9: Realizations & Reflections

**Hi pplz! -waves- **

omg...i think i've fallen back into habit of nto updating soon enough...gomen...-.-;; well, you see, my year 10 graduation dance was on wednesday...and so...i needed ot prepare for it and all...gah...T.T but now..i'm oficially FINISHED SCHOOL FOR THE YEAR! W00t! -dances around- hehe...anywaiz...

**WOWzers! O.O 207 reviews!  
WAH! DOMO ARIGATOU peepz!  
- huggles blows kisses readers and reviewers- **

hehe...my mind has just been brimming with ideas for all sorts of fanfics! gawd...i dun even knwo if i'll ever get around to writing them...i posted a few summaries in my authors page under upcoming fanfics...but i dunno yet...gahh...T.T

**anywaiz..enough of my babbling! here's chapter nine! It's a bit longer than my last chappie...hope that you'll enjoy!  
**

**Happy reading pplz! and please review at the end if you can! n.n arigatou in advance! **

* * *

"Text" Normal dialogue 

"_Text" _Dialogue on the phone (other line)

'_Text'_ thought/ what the character is thinking

'**_Text' _**Inner Sakura

(Text) Authors Notes (A/N)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto** **or any of the characters from the anime/manga. Kishimoto-sensei does XD

* * *

**_**Recap:**_

'_Did she really mean what she had said? What am I to do now?' _With that thought and a heavy heart, he began to wonder down the streets of Konoha, letting his feet take him wherever they may lead to.

* * *

**Forgotten Love- Chapter Nine  
Realizations and Reflections

* * *

**

Sakura knew that Sasuke would've followed her so once she had dashed out that door; she molded her chakra quickly and used a teleportation jutsu to her room. She felt slightly guilty leaving him with the bill but she had let her confused emotions get the best of her and just could not stay at that place with those perverted men any longer. How could he just let her expose her white panties to the whole world? Her face still reddened in embarrassment at the thought.

Well, he _did _say that he didn't know about it, but Sakura just had to blame it on someone for that incident, and it had to be him.

'_**He could just be saying that to act innocent!' **_Inner Sakura retorted.

'_That COULD be a possibility…but…he is not the perverted type…is he?'_

'_**What do you think girl? He could've been secretly enjoying the view from where he was at…SHANNARO! That bastard made you look like a slut!'**_

At that statement Sakura felt a mix of emotions surge through her senses, a mixture of anger, embarrassment and fear.

'_That...That's right! That, That…That BASTARD!'_

'_**HMPH!'**_

'_If I end up on the front cover of the next Icha Icha Paradise volume I'll--'_

'_**I'll smash him into tiny miniature pieces and grind him into dust then mix it with water then pour into a bottle and throw him out into the middle of the sea with a piece of meat attached so that sharks will smell it and then eat him up and then--'**_

'_Wait…isn't that a bit too much?'_

'…_**?'**_

'_I mean…was I going too far when I said that I hate him? Was that too much?'_

'_**HE DESERVED IT!'**_

'_Hmm…I guess…'_

At that last thought, it was then did her flashback earlier come into mind.

'_That…that memory…was it a memory? Or just a dream? H-H-How come I've never remembered that moment before?… I don't recall it happening… yet…it felt so…familiar…'_

'_**What was?'**_

'_That…moment…when he made me feel…needed…that I wasn't left behind…that I had improved in my own way as a shinobi… He made me feel strong…when I felt weak…it felt so…warm-' _

'_**Wait! Wait! You mean that pervert made you feel special sometime in your past?'**_

'_Yeah…I think…'_

'_**Are you sure that you weren't just dreaming? Maybe even hallucinating? Coz you never know what was in that coffee-'**_

'_No! it was not a hallucination. I think…no…I'm sure. It felt too real. You know, come to think of it, there was a time before the chuunin exam that I felt needed and there was this someone who had helped me along when I was in doubt. I just couldn't remember who that person was. Do you think it was him?'_

'…'

Her inner mind chose not to answer for she too did not know that answer to that question herself.

Sakura wanted to continue to ponder further but was prevented from doing so when her mobile phone rang.

♪ _I believe your promise,  
it's too hard to give me courage,  
always I feel it the precious time seeing you...♫_

She dug through her handbag, pulled out the vibrating flip phone and with out looking at the caller ID she answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Moshi Moshi?" _

"Er...Who's calling?"

"_Its me Sakura."_

She recognized the voice immediately, for she remembered it oh so well the way he would say her name.

"Oh! Hi Gaara-kun!"

"_Hey Sakura. Umm, do you want to go out tomorrow?"_

"Huh? Oh! Are you coming over to Konoha Gaara-kun?"

"_Hai. Just stopping over after coming home from a mission. I also have to deliver a message to the Hokage."_

"Oh really? Wow! I haven't seen you in a while now! Aww…I missed you…"

"_Heh. I missed you too. So anyways, about tomorrow?"_

"Huh? Oh yeah! Sure!" She smiled.

"_That's good. Oh yeah and we need to plan something for our special day next Tuesday."_

"Next Tuesday? What's so special about next Tuesday?"

"_Sakura…" _He sounded a bit disappointed at her being oblivious to the special day, yet annoyed at the same time.

"What? What's so special about next Tuesday?" She asked again, as she searched her mind to try and remember the date of that day.

"_you'll find out soon. Anyways, I'll pick you up at 10.00 tomorrow 'k?"_

"Sure!"

"_Alright, love you Sakura-chan!" _

"…"

"_Sakura? Sakura? Hello? Are you there?" _

The word 'love' had caught her off guard and this thought of the feeling somehow led back to a certain raven-haired shinobi.

"Err…gomenazai Gaara-kun…must be bad connections…Love…you too…Gaara-kun..."

Gaara on the other line could hear the uncertainty in her tone of voice and wasn't too convinced with her reply. He decided to just make a mental note and worry about it later.

"'_k! ja!" _

"Ja!" She hung up first and sighed. She made a mental list of the current events and recalled them one by one. Today had been a LONG day for her.

Just because of her ex-team mate's return, she has already had two flashbacks, fainted, revealed her white lacy panties to the whole café, by accident and had told him that she hates him out of embarrassment and anger all in ONE day. Sakura kept trying to think back to those days of team seven. Did he have such an impact on her life back then? Whilst thinking about that, her thoughts trailed back to the 'special event' next Tuesday that Gaara had mentioned. She still couldn't think of it. What was the date of Next Tuesday anyways?

Out of curiosity she got off her bed and went to her study desk where a desktop Calendar was placed. With just one glance at the object her eyes widened in realization.

'_OMG! I totally forgot! Next Tuesday is our anniversary! Wow! It's been five years already? Hmm…I wonder what we should plan to do….'_

'_**You're meeting him tomorrow remember?' **_Inner Sakura decided to butt in.

'_Yeah.'_

'_**Then plan it tomorrow with him then!'**_

'_Yeah. this day has been so unexpected. I feel so tired…' _She yawned after that comment and was about to flop down onto her welcoming bed when her mobile rang again. She groaned a bit in irritation before flipping it open and answering it.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"_Sakura!" _Sakura pulled the phone away from her ear slightly at the screech.

"Hi Ino."

"_Well?" _Slightly confused by this she asked back, "'Well' What?"

"_What do you mean 'well what'! What happened between you two?" _Thinking that Ino was referring to Gaara, Sakura decided to tell Ino about what next Tuesday was.

"Well, next Tuesday is our anniversary, so we've decided to meet each other tomorrow and plan what we should do."

"_What! You and Sasuke have an anniversary now?" _Ino questioned back in confusion.

"Huh? Me and Sasuke?" Then something clicked and she realized that Ino had meant to ask about what had happened between her and her ex-teammate after she had left.

"Oh! You mean earlier?"

"_What else could I have meant?_

"Ahh…Never Mind…"

"_So? What had happened after I left Sakura?" _Ino asked in a slightly teasing tone and in eagerness to hear in on the gossip.

The embarrassing moment at the café popped back into Sakura's mind. She did not want to relive that moment all over again by retelling it all to her best friend, so she decided to tell a white lie. A white lie is when you tell someone part of the truth but not the entire thing.

"We went to blossoms and had a cup of coffee."

"…_And?" _Ino asked, eager to hear more than just that statement.

"That's it."

"_What do you mean 'that's it'!" _

"Nothing else happened." Sakura stated simply. She was a good liar.

"_What! I left you two alone and you just had a cup of coffee!" _

"Well, what did you expect?"

"_Err…Nothing! Okay, Okay, I'll see you around then! Ja!" _

Ino hung up before Sakura could pursue her question further. With a frown now present on her face, she closed her flip phone and placed it on her bedside table. There were two photo frames on there also. One consisted of her and Gaara at the Spring Festival last year with Sakura holding stick of cotton candy with a cheerful smile and Gaara had an arm slung around her shoulder. The other photograph was of Team seven, with Sakura in the centre, Naruto and Sasuke both with scowls on their faces and a smiling one-eyed Kakashi.

Upon seeing those photographs, Sakura began to wonder a bit on recent events and also about what she and Gaara should do for their anniversary.

'_I wonder what he has in mind…' _And with that thought she decided to get changed into something more comfortable for working around the house.

* * *

Sasuke's wondering led him to Old Cherry Blossom Park. With his mind still in deep thought, his feet unconsciously lead him though the gates and down the pathway. It was spring and the cherry blossom trees were in full bloom, with every branch full of rose pink petals. Most of them were blown off from their branches and laid scattered across the grassy plains, creating an illusion of pink fields. 

Pink.

Cherry Blossoms.

Maybe he had unconsciously walked here because the scene reminded him so much of a certain kunoichi. The one person and reason he had in giving him the strength to complete his ambition. The one person he had loved for so many years. Imagine, that that one person you have cherished in your heart for such a long time, have not seen in years and when you've finally found them again, saw them again only to be devastated when they tell you that he or she hates you.

Hate was such a strong word to a heart that has finally learnt to love.

It used to be a word that easily rolled off his tongue in speech and thought, but when the person he held dear to him had directed the word at him, he was finally able to establish its full meaning.

Love…

And Hate.

The two words that contradict each other, have totally opposite meanings can all be within one soul at the same time. It pained his heart so much with each recalling of her words.

Sasuke sat down on a bench, resting his elbows on his knees and entangling his bangs with his fingers. He shut his eyes and tried to calm his troubled mind by listening to the sounds produced by nature. The soft breeze blew through his loose bangs, gently caressing his cheeks.

'_Did she really meant what she had said?' _This was the same question that has been in his mind since she had walked out of the café. Her voice and words still lingering around in his head and ringing in his ears.

'… "_I HATE YOU!" …' _

'_What has happened? She has changed…well, she is still her old cheerful self…but…there is like…an emptiness inside her eyes when she looks at me…something is not right…and…' _He let out a sigh. _'I don't like it when she calls me "Sasuke-san" or "Uchiha-san"…' _

Though he would never admit it out loud, he actually did miss the way she had used to call him 'Sasuke-kun'. Now that he came to think of it, the way she used to say his name had always seemed to lighten up his heart, even though he never showed it.

'_What should I do now?' _He thought for a moment, then asked himself, Why did he come back?

'_Because I wanted to see her…I cane back **FOR **her…'_

Why?

'_So I could tell her that…' _He loves her.

Sasuke looked up from the ground when thought had finally struck his mind.

'_And that's what I should do…I will tell her my feelings tomorrow…it's what I came back to do… and I shall do just that…'_

With that final thought, he made his decision to make his confession tomorrow. Sasuke got up from the bench and decided to head towards the Hokage's office. He figured, since he's back, shouldn't he report his return? And hopefully be able to claim his apartment back while he's at it. He needed a place to stay after all right? So, he gathered up chakra into the soles of his feet and in a blink of an eye, leapt into the trees and began heading towards the Hokage's Office building.

* * *

_**TBC... **_

**Please Review if you can! **

anywaiz...this chappie was kinda boring...but it also kinda informs you of the events to come for the next day...LOL...Sakura is going to meet Gaara, and Sasuke plans to confess to her tomorrow. ooOOoo...O.o...but no...Sasuke does not neet Gaara YET in the next chappie...T.T gomen. Sasuke's thoughts might be considered a bit OOC and Gaara is very OOC in this chappie but all will be explained in future chappies! so just bear with me...hehe_  
_**Anywaiz, here are the answers to reviews!  
oh yeah, this is the last time i'll be doing this since there is this new review reply system that has setted up. I'll reply you guyz' reviews by that way starting from next chappie. Except for anonymous reviewers...XD**

**

* * *

**

**Miyuki Tsukada-** hi! LOL...omg..i WISH that i got 805 reviews! hehe...but judging by that review...did you umm..kinda posted the wrong review for the wrong fic perhaps? O.o? just asking...but anywaiz...thanx for da review!  
**saki-kun -** hi! I can only tell you so much...sasuke does not see Kakashi or Naruto until a few future chapters ahead...but i'm still not sure about how they would react to Sasuke's return either...XD ttyl! thanx!  
**sasukerox -** yeah i know...he was innocent! LOL..but inner Sakrua sure doesn't think so...hehe...k thanx!  
**pei-chan -** hi! oopz...yeah i meant to say that it was 'Icha Icha Paradise' but i guess while i was typing it up i must've been thinking Make out Violence and Icha Icha Paradise at the same time...XD LOL yeah...i'll fix that up...thanx for pointing it out!  
**Aya-angel-of-happiness-** hi! yeah..Sakura can be a bit harsh...but that's what happens when you wake up from a sudden falshback to find your ex-teammate's lips on yours and your skirt flipped up. Confusion and unable to think before you act. anywaiz...so you think i should write the NejiTen ficcie? i've just been so addicted into reading them lately...sigh...Neji-kun is so kakkoi! hehe...thanx!  
**heartillyangel-** hi! yeah..Sasuke is REALLy OOC in the last chappie...coz he didn't want her think it was his fault! i mean..he cares about what she thinks of him after all! LOL XD but..i think i went too far with the stuttering bit...hehe...anywaiz...thanx!  
**i-x3-shikamaru -** aww! dun be sad...:( I LoVE sasuke-kun too...but dun worri! he'll end up with Sakura somehow...i think...hehe...thanx!  
**senx2 -** oo...so doI...i mean..who wouldn't want to kiss that absolutely hawt and smei Uchiha...-drools- I soooo wanna touch those well-toned abs of his! ;P hehe...

**animeforever24, Sagitarious Devil, animefan, lexy499, Kurenai Chinoumi, Hao'sAnjul, Lost Forgotten Soul, weridness, icydragon14, RobinAmon, skuller31, ThenowRabidUntilYouUpdateNL- **  
Thanx for your reviews! i hope that you guyz liked this chappie! though it was kidna boring...T.T anywaiz..thanx again!

* * *

Phew! O.O So many reviewers! hehe..but i'll answer reviews by the new review systems next time...unless the same question is asked by many reviewers. anywaiz... 

**Next Chapter...**_**  
Sasuke heads off to the Hokage's office and reports his return.**  
I hope that the reason and warning he was given was a good enough excuse...hehe  
... **the next day comes and he is on his way to accomplish his self set mission!**_

anywaiz...thats it...i still am unsure if i should write a new fanfic or not on Neji and Tenten...oh wellz...

**Until Next time...**

**Ja pplz!**

**--(Aitashiaku_©_)--**


	11. Chapter 10: Reminiscing & Preparations

**Yo pplz!**

Be proud!I updated within one week! Yay!(Well, around that)-dances around-I have started to catch up on my internet life nowz...not that any of youshould care but anywaiz...hehe. XP i've started writing the first chappie of the Neji and Tenten story i've been planning to write for a while now. I'll upload that soon...well..give me about two weeks...XD anywaiz...

**WOWzers! O.O 222 reviews!  
**w00t! its like one of those kiriban thingys...all twos! haha...  
(i am easily amused as it may seem) LOL XD  
**Thank you so much pplz! Love yous All! -hands out choc cookies to reviewers-**

**Anywaiz, enough of my non-sense! Here's chapter Ten! Its longer than the last chappie so enjoy! **

**Happy Reading pplz! Please review if you can! Arigatou in advance! n.n**

* * *

"Text" Normal dialogue 

"_Text" _Dialogue on the phone (other line)

'_Text'_ thought/ what the character is thinking

'**_Text' _**Inner Sakura

(Text) Authors Notes (A/N)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto** **or any of the characters from the anime/manga. Kishimoto-sensei does XD

* * *

**_**Recap:**_

_With that final thought, he made his decision to make his confession tomorrow. Sasuke got up from the bench and decided to head towards the Hokage's office. He figured, since he's back, shouldn't he report his return? And hopefully be able to claim his apartment back while he's at it. He needed a place to stay after all right? So, he gathered up chakra into the soles of his feet and in a blink of an eye, leapt into the trees and began heading towards the Hokage's Office building._

_

* * *

_

**Forgotten Love- Chapter Ten  
Reminiscing & Preparations**_

* * *

_

Sasuke landed softly on the concrete pavement in front of a tall building. He entered through the slide open doors silently and headed towards the administration desk.

"Hokage's Office" he muttered quickly to the receptionist.

The lady looked up from her work, peering over her spectacles as she studied the raven-haired boy's face before lowering her glasses and picked up a large schedule book.

"Do you have an appointment?" The lady had a voice of high authority like as she asked Sasuke whilst she was finding the page for today.

"No. Just tell me where the office is." He demanded with a hint of annoyance in his tone, but showed no traces of it in his expressionless face.

"Well, I'm sorry sir. If you do not have an appointment the Hokage may not be able to see you." The receptionist retorted back.

"Tell her that it's an old friend." Sasuke tried to reason with the lady.

The receptionist picked up the receiver of the phone and pressed a button. She waited for a while as it rang before someone picked up on the other line.

"Good Afternoon Hokage-sama, sorry to disturb you but there is a man here who wished to see you and said that he was an old friend." Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets and remained stationary on the spot as the receptionist inquired the Hokage.

"Uhuh…yes…okay- what's your name?" She asked suddenly as one hand covered the bottom of the receiver.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Okay- Uchiha Sasuke Hokage-sama" There was a sudden pause on the other line.

"Hokage-sama? Hokage-sama? … … Oh okay then." The receptionist placed down the receiver.

"The Hokage will see you now. Top floor on your left."

"Aa." Sasuke replied and began to make his way up the building according to the directions he was given.

* * *

He reached a large tarnished oak door with a golden plate that was engraved with the words "Hokage's Office". Being polite, he decided to knock first and wait for a reply before entering. 

"Come in." A voice replied from the other side, which he followed and entered. Sasuke closed the door behind him and the soft click of the lock made the Gondaime look up from her work. Her eyes widened in slight disbelief at the sight of the man before her.

"Please, take a seat." The Gondaime said as she motioned towards the welcoming seat in front of her wooden desk.

Sasuke took a glance at the seat and accepted her offer. Once he was seated, Tsunade stood up from her seat and began to pace around the room as she spoke.

"Uchiha Sasuke," she began as she picked up a folder from her desk, "You have been missing from this village for over five years." She paused to let the words she had just said to linger in the atmosphere for a while. "After the report of your departure was made, a search party was sent to retrieve you but the mission failed and from that day on you have been declared a missing nin." After these words she turned around to look at the Uchiha only to find that his face had not changed or moved a muscle to give any sign of recognition of her words since he had entered her office. Tsunade sighed at this.

'_He does not care…' _She thought.

"Uchiha Sasuke, after all these years of abandoning your village, what is your reason for your return?" She asked the question that had been on her mind since the receptionist had told her his name.

Sasuke closed his eyes and smirked at her question. He had been expecting this.

"I missed this place, and the people of this village even," he opened his eyes and looked straight into hers, his expression somewhat saddened, his eyes showing the sorrow of his words, "I missed my home." He completed his response.

Tsunade stared at the boy in utter amazement. She would've never expected those words to come out from the Uchiha Prodigy's mouth. Maybe he is a changed man after all. Even though his response seemed like a lie, Tsunade decided to take and believe his words but she knew that there was something more than just missing his home that had brought him back here on his own will.

"Alright. I'll accept that as a formal response and here's what I'll do. You'll be placed on prohibition for a year and if I hear any reports about you causing trouble within this village, you shall be on a trial for execution immediately. Is that understood?"

Sasuke nodded and replied with a simple "Hn."

"Okay," Tsunade began as she returned to her desk and pulled out a few papers from a drawer, "All I need is your signature here, and your initials here." She placed the papers in front of Sasuke and handed him a pen whilst the other hand pointed to the line marked with an 'X'.

Sasuke scanned over the papers before signing it with a _'U.Sasuke'_ (**ウチハ ****サスケ) **then pulled out a stamp from his pocket and stamping it next to his signature. It left a red Uchiwa fan print, the symbol of the Uchiha Clan. Tsunade sweat-dropped at this. It was like he was prepared for his paper signings or something.

"Welcome back Uchiha Sasuke." She concluded as she stood up and offered a hand to Sasuke, who shook it before standing up also.

He turned around and paused suddenly as he remembered something.

"Hokage-sama, since I'm back, will I be able to get my apartment back?" He asked.

"Ah yes. That was all done in these papers you've just signed. Everything that had once belonged to the Uchiha clan is now rightfully yours, including your apartment."

"Aa." He replied and left the office.

* * *

Once he had stepped out of the building, eh noticed that the sun was setting and knew that it was getting late. Without further ado, he headed in the direction towards his apartment. It was not very far away but it did take some time to get there by foot. By the time he reached his apartment, stars have begun to illuminate the sky and the streets of Konoha was being like up by lanterns. As he stood before the front door of his apartment, he then remembered that he did not have his keys, so he had to go enter through the window he had left unlocked after leaving through that same window five years ago. 

Once he jumped in, a big cloud of dust rose from the floor that he had landed on. He coughed through the dust-filled air and was disgusted at how filthy the place had gotten over the years. It was pitch-black inside and he could not see a thing, so he decided to activate his advance bloodline and wandered through the room to find a light switch.

Click.

He flicked the light switch and luckily enough, the room lit up. He was slightly surprised that the light globe and electricity still worked. His de-activated his sharingan as the source of light flickered a bit before illuminating the room in a soft warm glow. He could see much more clearly now. The room was filled with dust that had collected over the years and it looked liked there was a thin grey sheet covering the furniture and the floor. Though he hadn't been in his apartment in years, it looked liked someone had been there sometime after his departure because he never recalled covering his furniture with plastic, maybe because he had never actually expected to be coming back.

Sasuke looked over to the bedside table and saw something he never expected to see again. He lifted up the black frame that was once placed face down on top of the cabinet and brushed off the dust covering the glass panel with his other hand. A smile crept up onto his face upon seeing the old photo. It was the photograph of team seven. It brought back the memories of his days completing D-rank with his team. He also remembered that back then Sakura was an annoying fan girl of his; how she would constantly begging him for a date after missions but would always get answered with a cold 'no' and a glare.

Even though he had been so cold to her, she never did give up hope and this he had found to be quite amusing. Her determination had made him notice her and to this he found it to be quite…attractive. This new emotion then slowly developed into a very foreign feeling he had not experienced since he was seven. His ice-cubed heart began to melt and was beginning to learn to love. Though he still had his goal in life in top priority, to love her back was second on his list. Sometimes he would regret the new emotion she had made him feel because it had made it more difficult for him to leave. Then again if he didn't love her, he wouldn't have came back.

Sasuke placed the photograph on the bedside table with a smirk that had crept up onto his lips whilst he was in thought. Tomorrow, tomorrow shall be the day she would find out about how he felt all these years. He looked around his room once again.

'_This place sure needs cleaning up…' _And with that thought he began tearing off the plastic covers on the furniture and cleaning up his apartment.

* * *

**Beep! Beep! Beep! **

Sakura woke up to the ringing of her alarm clock. She groaned a bit before sitting up on her bed and rubbing her eyes in attempt to ease the heaviness in them. She blinked a few times before she noticed that her room was quite dark.

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

Her alarm continued to ring and that drew her attention to the red lights on the object. 8.00am the lights flashed. She switched her alarm off then wondered why it was still so dark at eight o'clock in the morning. Her curiosity led her to look over at her window, where her mental question was answered. Her curtains were pulled together, so she figured that she must've pulled them close that night before. Smiling a bit at her forgetfulness, Sakura pulled them open only to meet a dark grey and cloudy sky. Shocked at how the weather had changed so much compared to the day before, she made an assumption that it would rain later. After fully waking up her senses, she began to prepare for the day to follow.

* * *

Sasuke sat on his bed after a sleepless night and glared at the grey sky that greeted him. He had a late night last night whilst cleaning his apartment and by the time he was satisfied with his place's state, he had slumped onto his bed and was expecting to fall instantly into his slumber from exhaustion but that did not happen. 

Every time he had tried to drift off to sleep and image of Sakura would enter his mind, reminding him of his task tomorrow and taunting him of his courage to do so. Not only that though, he couldn't hell stressing out a bit about what he was actually going to SAY to the girl. He couldn't just walk up to her and say the ever so simple words, 'I love you (Aishiteru)' just like that, he just couldn't do it. He needed something more. For some odd reason, he believed that words would not be enough.

'_Something more… … … … Flowers!'_

Flowers! He was sure that she would like flowers for it just naturally matched her type. Deciding upon this he sighed in relief at the thought and went off to prepare himself for his task ahead.

"Flowers… hmm…" He had once recalled that each type of flower had its own special meaning. "If that's the case the I'd be careful what type of flower I should give her…" he thought out loud. He let out a groan out of confusion and frustration. Something he thought that would be so simple turned out to be so complicated.

'_Gah! I'll just have to ask for help at the flower shop then.' _He made his final thought.

Sasuke was not the type to ask anyone for help but if it's for Sakura, he had decided long ago that he would most likely do anything for that girl. He couldn't help but think how complicated love can be.

Sasuke stood behind the basin and turned the tap on. Gathering the rushing cool liquid into his enclosed palms, he splashed his face, awakening his slightly tired senses.

'_Right…'_ He thought as he stared into the reflection of his half-closed eyes.

'_I just need some caffeine into my system, then I'll be just all right…' _After washing his face thoroughly he headed into the showers to freshen up.

* * *

Sakura stood in front of a mirror, contemplating whether or not she should change. She had chosen to wear something simple, seeing that the weather wasn't going to be too good anyways. She had chosen to wear some faded light blue denim jeans with a stripy sleeveless turtleneck top and a long beige cloak to complete the look. Her long pink hair lay loose out and the front few bits were held back with a nice blue butterfly clip. 

'_I guess this'll have to do.' _She thought then glanced at the clock.

9.59am it read. Her eyes widened slightly from shock.

'_OMG! How long did I take to get ready!'_

'_**It's not THAT much of a shock. I mean, you did spend ONE HOUR choosing an outfit.'**_

'_Shut up, I wanted to look good for Gaara.'_

'_**Heh. AND incase you bumped into a certain 'someone'" **_

'_What?'_

'_**Oh nothing!' **_And with that inner Sakura faked a cough. **_'Cough! Sasuke! Cough!'_**

'_Ehh! No! No! No! I-it's not like that!'_ A hint of pink rose to her cheeks whilst she was making that thought.

'_**Sure…' **_Inner Sakura said rather sarcastically. **_'Then why are you blushing girl?' _**

'_What! No! No! I'm just--' _She was cut off when the doorbell rang. She sighed a bit in relief.

'_Saved by the bell!' _Then giggled slightly at her immaturity.

Sakura dashed down the stairs and with one last check at the mirror down the hallway she answered the door.

* * *

Gaara stood on the porch, leaning against one of the supporting poles of the porch, with his arms folded across his chest whilst gazing up at the dark grey sky above. He heard the door open and so tilted his head slightly to the side to meet his girlfriend. 

"Ohayo Gaara-kun!" She greeted cheerfully, to which he replied with a simple, "Ohayo Sakura." and smiled at her. His smile had always made her weak at the knees. It was the smile that was reserved for her eyes only. It was not odd for Gaara to smile nowadays, well more than he did five years ago. After the day he had met Sakura and confessed his love for her, he had spent a great amount of time with her that slowly his heart begun to heal from his past's wounds and he was able to smile more freely like his childhood days, before the incident.

Sakura smiled back before turning around to lock the door. Gaara stood up from the pole and took a step towards the step off the porch and waited for her. Once he saw that she was done, he held out an arm offering for her, in which she linked with hers and the happy little couple walked out of the gates and down the road. Arm in arm with Sakura's head leaning in slightly on his shoulder.

"Ne Gaara-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are we going?"

"Umm…" Gaara had no idea where they were going to go. They had just been unconsciously walking here and there, appreciating each other's presence.

"I know!" he bursted out suddenly, "let's go to Blossoms!" Sakura froze at his words. Just the mention of the name brought back embarrassing flashbacks from yesterday.

"Sakura?" Gaara looked at her confusingly at her sudden reaction. "Is something of the matter?" He asked in a tone full of concern for her well-being.

Sakura blinked a few times then quickly faked a smile.

"Oh no! It's nothing. Let's go!" Without a second thought she began to lead the way towards the café.

'_Let's hope that the staff would not remember me from yesterday.' _She wished.

The word 'remember' lingered in her mind for a while and new thoughts erupted from that word, thoughts about a certain raven-haired boy.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

Again, another boring chappie...things are just fitting into place and yeah...i guess that its just basically information n stuff...sigh...oo yeah!  
**Sasuke should be about to find out about Gaara i think in the next chappie! if not the next just the one after it!**  
o.o...now things are gonna get exciting...i can't believe that i'm excited myself! haha...even though i know whats gonna happen...just bear with me my dear fellow readers. o.o and there will be a reason for Gaara's OOCness that shall be explained in the future chappies...and be prepared pplz...gaara will tunr evil! O.O meep! i've said too much...thats all for now.

Oh yeah, no review replies in my chappies anymore! coz i am using the review reply systems thingy...its so handy now that i come to think of it! i can reply on the spot and readers would not have to look back to see what they have written.

* * *

**Next chapter:  
_Sasuke goes in search of a flower and goes into the Yamanaka flower shop. Sakura and Gaara makes plans for their anniversary next Tuesday._  
**boring, boring boring...but...will Sasuke run in on the couple's planning? O.o 

**Anywaiz,**

**Until Next Time,**

**Japplz!**

**--(Aitashiaku_©_)--**


	12. Chapter 11: Distracted

**Yo peepz! n.n**

Yay! i updated in exactly ONE WEEK! sigh..about time i started to speed things up! LOL XD anywaiz, short A/N and i'm gonna try and keep it that way from now on. But i can never leave out my...

**DOMO ARIGATOU TO ALL MY REVIWERS!  
242 reviews! WOWzers! O.O  
Thank You guyz so much! -huggles reviewers and readers-**

**anywaiz, here's chapter eleven! Extra long chappie yet again!  
**

**Happy Reading pplz! Review if you can at the end! n.n Arigatou in advance! **

* * *

"Text" Normal dialogue 

"_Text" _Dialogue on the phone (other line)

'_Text'_ thought/ what the character is thinking

'**_Text' _**Inner Sakura/Sasuke

(Text) Authors Notes (A/N)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto** **or any of the characters from the anime/manga. Kishimoto-sensei does XD

* * *

Forgotten Love- Chapter Eleven  
Distracted****

* * *

**

Sasuke leapt out of the window of his apartment, making sure that no one saw him; he began to make his way towards a flower shop. If he wasn't mistaking, he recalled that there was only one flower shop in Konoha and that it had belonged to the Yamanaka family. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop, he figured that he wouldn't be able to find the flower shop this way because for one fact; the roofs all look the same, and another was that he did not know what the flower shop looked liked either. So, after contemplating his chances, he decided to continue his search on foot and landed perfectly in a quite street to avoid too much attention.

With a swift glance of his surroundings, Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets and walked casually down the road. Coincidently he passed by 'Blossoms' the café he had gone to with Sakura yesterday. Flashbacks of the events that happened played through his mind and his steps unconsciously became smaller until he halted towards a stop.

Was it really his fault?

Was it him who cased her that embarrassment?

Can he really blame himself?

As these questions ran through his mind, new thoughts erupted from them. An image of Sakura flashed through his mind.

'_She looked so cute when she blushed…erhm… No! I mean…adorable…argh! No! Come on Sasuke! These words aren't supposed to exist in your vocabulary!'_

'_**Neither was the word "love"…' **_a voice at the back of his head whispered.

Sasuke's head jerked slightly at this. He admits, those words were true though, but he was sure that he had not thought of that. Well, not in his right mind anyways.

'_Where did those words come from?' _he began to feel slightly paranoid and his eyes darted from side to side in pre-caution.

'_**I am here usuratonkatchi.' **_

'_Where!' _Sasuke looked around at his surroundings as his senses were alerted to be on the look out. He noticed that people walking by were giving him weird looks at his abnormal behavior.

'_**In here BAKA!'**_

'_Nani!' _His eyes widened slightly.

'_**Yeah! That's right Sasuke. I AM YOU!'**_

'…_You're…inside me!' _Sasuke retorted back in disbelief.

'_**Aa.' **_His inner-self answered with a very characteristic trait of Sasuke.

'_Who the hell are you! When did you get there!'_

'_**Medokuse… I AM your inner-self.'**_

'_Inner-self! Pft! Since when do I have an inner-self?'_

'_**Since forever. I only decided to speak up now.' **_

'_What? …Is this some sort of trick?'_

'_**No. I know your deepest emotions, your true intentions and above all, what you would not say out loud.'**_

'_NANI!' _

'_**Heh. Scared yet?' **_Sasuke decided to get smart with his inner-self after that remark.

'_Prove it.'_

'_**Ok. You are currently confused and feel a surge of excitement and anticipation about your self-set task.'**_

'…'

'_**Convinced yet?'**_

'…_Hn.'_

'_**Okay! Now that we know each other, here's a word of advice to you. GET OFF YA LAZY ASS AND GO UP TO HER AND CONFESS RIGHT NOW!' **_

'_What does it look like I'm doing?' _

'_**Standing at the front door of the Blossoms Café, blocking the entrance and looking like a complete idiot.' **_

At this, Sasuke looked around and realized that his inner-self was indeed correct, for he could see customers within the café giving him weird looks and waiting at the entry door with a little hint of impatience on their features. He quickly stepped aside and continued to walk casually down the street, ignoring the glares and weird looks the civilians gave him. Sasuke never cared about what people thought about him. It was one less worry on his mind. He resumed his task, after walking unconsciously down the road for a few moments of recollecting his composure.

'_**Well! Here we are!'**_

"…Where?" Sasuke said out loud.

There was no reply this time. His inner-self had decided to retreat to the back of his mind for the time being. Upon noticing this, Sasuke glared at his inner self, more like nothing in particular, for ignoring his question before finally realizing his surroundings. He found himself in front of the Yamanaka flower shop. After blinking a few times, and remembering his task, Sasuke took a step into the flower shop and the moment he did, he engulfed a large waft of over one thousand different flowers' essence. His eye twitched. The overwhelming fragrance was not such a pleasant smell when all was combined together, well, not to him anyways.

He took another step and began to observe the many colorful fields of petals. He never knew that there were so many varieties of flowers and god was he going to have a tough time finding the right one.

Sasuke walked around the floral shop, with the occasional pause in his step when he came across the colour pink. It was colour that reminded him so much of the girl he loves. He made his way towards the counter and found a sign propped up next to the cash register that read, "Back in 10 minutes".

'_Great. Now I have to waste ten minutes of my life waiting for the shop owners to come back. Medokuse…'_

Just as he turned on his heel, a high-pitched voice called out his name.

"Sasuke-kun! Hey Sasuke-kun!" he flinched slightly in his movement before glancing over his shoulder to face the blonde-haired kunoichi. It was Ino.

'_Why is she here?' _His mind questioned her presence.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun! How may I help you?" Ino asked the raven-haired man as she removed the 'Back in 10' sign behind the counter.

Something clicked together in his mind that answered his mental question.

'_Oh, that's right…Yamanaka Flower shop…Yamanaka Ino…her family must own this shop.' _(A/N: Talk about stating the obvious lol XD) He sighed. _'Kuso…why her of all people?'_

"…"

"Ne Sasuke-kun? Are you looking for some kind of flower?" He nodded, without making any eye contact like usual.

"Err…which one are you after?"

"Does each flower have its own meaning?" Sasuke asked. He wanted to make sure that he was correct about that fact before he goes any further.

"Yes!" Ino replied rather enthusiastically. She was quite surprised that the Uchiha prodigy knew such a fact, then again, he was THE Uchiha Sasuke, he's supposed to know everything. Or so it seems.

"Each flower has its own significant meaning. That's why it would be wise to choose the right flower for the occasion. The colour of the flower can also alter its meaning as well." Ino explained.

"Aa." He replied as he glanced around at the varieties once again.

'_He's not making this any easier...' _Ino thought as she silently let out a sigh.

"Are you looking for a flower for some kind of occasion?"

Sasuke nodded yet again, never losing his composure until he realized what that question would lead to.

"What is the occasion?"

"…"

He froze on the spot. He saw that one coming and had already decided that it was none of her business to know anyways. Ino giggled when she noticed that Sasuke tensed up ever so slightly. Sasuke glared at her for her sudden immature behavior. His famous piercing Uchiha glare had also meant as a question on her sudden action. Ino shuddered slightly but knew this fact and answered it so.

"Is it something for Sakura?" This question had caught him by surprise as his eyes widened ever so slightly.

'_How does she know?'_

"What is the flower of … Love?" He asked quickly in hopes to drop the subject and accomplish his self-set task, though the word 'love' was a little difficult for him to say out loud.

Ino giggled again before going off and picked up a single rose. She held it out to him. At first he just raised his eyebrow in question and waited for her to speak.

"Roses are the flower of love." She told him, "And the colour red in particular."

Sasuke gazed at the beautiful texture and admired how the soft petals wrapped around in the shape of a bulb.

'_Red…' _he thought, _'Heh…it goes well with her…'_

Ino smirked.

"I answered your question, now you have to answer mine, Sa-su-ke-kunnn" She emphasized each syllable earning her a glare from the Uchiha boy. Sasuke looked to one side then gave her a small nod in response. Ino smiled at this.

'_Finally! He admits!'_

She had long ago gotten over her crush for the Uchiha. She knew that Sasuke would've eventually chosen Sakura in the end and thus had laid her eyes on another prize. Ever since she had known that fact about Sasuke, she seemed to be unable to ignore the attention a certain lazy shinobi had been giving her. Why hadn't she noticed it before? It was nothing out of the usual, yet for some odd reason she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. It was not until Sakura and her had become friends again did she confess this feeling to her. Sakura, being a friend who knew what's best for Ino, managed to convince the blonde to confess her developing love for the excelling shinobi. The real surprise was that he confessed first. Of course, with Shikamaru being the straight forwarded one, eh never had shame in admitting things out loud. And so, they have been an item ever since.

"Okay! Is it just the one?" Ino asked as she walked towards the counter with the flower.

"Hn." He replied with the famous Uchiha vocabulary.

"Alright! Now the sooner I get this done, the sooner you can give it to Sakura." Just at that moment Ino received a sudden flashback.

* * *

_"Sakura!" _

_"Hi Ino."_

_"Well?" Slightly confused by this she asked back, "'Well' what?"_

_"What do you mean 'well what'! What happened between you two?" _

_"Well, next Tuesday is our anniversary, so we've decided to meet each other tomorrow and plan what we should do."_

* * *

'_Oh no. This is not good. Sakura is supposed to be meeting Gaara today. GAH! … Sasuke can't see them two together. What do I do?'_

Ino took her sweet time wrapping the single rose, trying to stall some time. Sasuke was beginning to get impatient as he watched her with knuckles clenching and unclenching in his pockets. A vein was throbbing above his head in irritation. She was really testing his patience here. Ino kept wrapping and unwrapping it again, trying to get it into a perfect shape as it may seem.

'_I know! I'll have to keep him busy…but how? …Hmm…' _She thought hard for a solution. _'…Aha!' _A light bulb lit up above her head. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief when he saw her finally pulling a strip of tape and taped together the wrapping.

'_About time!' _He thought as she held out the rose to him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes before he reached out with an out-stretched hand. Just as he was about to grab it, she pulled it back from his reach and grabbed his wrist.

"Oh yeah! Would you like to see the photos of last year's spring festival? You have to! I mean, you have a lot to catch up on about the happenings in Konoha!" Ino began as she led Sasuke out the back of the shop.

"Kaa-san! I'm going for a break! Watch the shop 'k?" Ino yelled out to her mother.

"'K!" came her mother's reply as Ino began dragging Sasuke up the stairs to get the photo albums.

"Nani! No! I don't care! I'm not interested in these type of things Ino! Sasuke protested as he attempted to break the kunoichi's steel-like grip on his wrist.

"Let go!" He commanded in a threatening tone through clenched teeth. Ino seemed to be unaffected by this.

"Oh come on Sasuke-kun! There are some really good pictures of Sakura" Ino said in a sing-song voice, hoping to persuade the Uchiha to reconsider, well, to resist lesser.

His ear twitched at this. _'Sakura…' _he thought as his defence weakened slightly. Ino continued.

"The festival was so fun! We even managed to get some really good pictures of Sakura and—" she cut off abruptly. '_Kuso! Almost spilled it…' _

This sudden interruption in her speech and what she had been saying had definitely caught Sasuke's attention.

"Sakura and?" he asked her, questioning her to continue.

"A-And…Me!" She lied quickly. _'Phew! That was close! Good cover-up!' _She inwardly praised herself.

Sasuke wasn't too convinced but it made sense that there would be many pictures of Sakura and Ino together.

'_I guess that its not all bad…at least I can look at pictures of Sakura…'_

'_**In a Kimono!' **_His inner-self decided to butt in, **_' Dude, you have NEVER seen her in one! Heh. Picture that.'_**

A mental image of Sakura came into his vision. She was dressed in a silky white kimono with red cherry blossom patterns scattered over it. She sat in a kneeling position, with the collar of the kimono drooping off her slender shoulders. Her eyes were narrowed dreamily and had her lips pouted in a sexy manner. The illusion winked and blew a kiss.

'_**Now THAT'S a sexy sight!' **_

His inner-self whistled in pleasure as Sasuke's vein twitched on the outside.

'_You again! Shut up you!' _He cursed his inner self for creating such an image in his mind. As though orders were obeyed, nothing further was heard from Inner Sasuke.

'_Damn, that was a close encounter also reminds me,' _Ino thought, _'I'd better be careful about which pictures Sasuke can see… GAH! So troublesome! Sakura, you own me for this!' _She led Sasuke to the living room. Once there, she released her hold on his wrist and gestured for him to take a seat.

"I'll go to get us some tea." Ino said before heading over to the kitchen.

'_Tea? No, don't tell me-' _His eyes widened when he caught a glimpse at the huge pile of photo albums situated in a corner. He slapped his forehead. _'What have I gotten my self into? Gah…I'll just see one or two…' _He sighed. _'Doesn't Ino know that I bought the rose for a reason? Not to watch it wither…' _he sighed yet again, the sat back in the sofa with arms crossed across his chest.

* * *

**Ting! Ting!**

The bell that hung above the door rang as Gaara and Sakura entered the café. It was slightly more crowded today that the day before. This made Sakura sigh in relief for there would be too many faces to remember and not just hers for the staff, though her unique pink hair is quite distinguishable from the rest. Noticing this fact, she tried to act like she was getting closer to Gaara when her real motive was to hide behind him.

A waiter approached the couple and introduced himself.

"Good afternoon. Watashi wa Miyaki and I'll be your waiter for this afternoon." He bowed courteously after his introduction. He was fairly tall and had deep bluish green hair with stunning brown eyes that complimented his features.

Miyaki looked up after his bow and his gaze fell onto Sakura, who was attempting to hide behind her boyfriend. Sakura noticed his gaze as their eyes met.

'_Oh no! He recognizes me!' _She thought as her heart began to thump louder in fear.

Miyaki had a confused look plastered on his face and continued to stare at the pink-haired kunoichi. Sakura began to feel quite nervous and inwardly prepared herself to be laughed at regarding yesterday's incident. She shut her eyes tight and braced herself for what was to come.

Gaara, who had just stood by watching the waiter stare at Sakura, was getting slightly annoyed at how long the waiter was staring at his girlfriend. He did not like the way he was looking at her with such intensity and quite frankly, he felt like he could perform the 'desert coffin' on the waiter if he did not cease his action any time soon. Gaara took a step to the side in order to cover Sakura completely. This action brought Miyaki out of the trance he had fell in and continued his duty as a waiter.

"Table for two sir?" Miyaki asked.

Sakura peeped open an eye to see Miyaki now addressing Gaara.

'_Huh?' _

The waiter smiled at the red-haired shinobi, who gave a small nod in reply. Miyaki picked up two menus and begun leading them to their seats.

"This way please."

Sakura just blinked at the sudden change of situation so suddenly, being rather dumbfounded at her paranoia.

'_Ah! Of course! Not every staff member works both days in a row right?' _She thought as she tried to calm her senses down. She mentally laughed at herself for her silliness and began to unconsciously smile in the outside. Gaara noticed this and he seemed to feel slightly more at ease. He wasn't completely oblivious to her feelings after all, for he had noticed her nervousness when the waiter, Miyaki, was gazing at her, though he did not know why. Once they reached their table, Miyaki pulled out a chair for Sakura before bowing courteously again and leaving the two to decide on their beverages.

* * *

_**TBC... **_

Again...another boring chappie...sigh...gomenazai pplz i am definately SURE that in the next chappie Sasuke will find out about Gaara! omg...its gonna break his heart..-sniff- and there will be a lot of reflection times...sigh...

i'm curious as to how many readers and reviewers actually read my un-necessary A/Ns...so jsut to test it out, I've seen someone else do this and wanted to try it out for myself! LOL if you do, please type 's2' at the end of your review! thanx pplz! XD

haha...Gaara got jealous! LOL XD. don't worry! sasuke's turn shall arrive soon! hehe...i LOVE it when Sasuke-kun gets jealous...muahahaha...aww...my poor lil sasuke-kun...X3

**i'll try to update soon...hopefully within the next two weeks...or so**

**Next chapter:  
_Sasuke sees a photograph of Sakura that does not please him, Gaara and Sakura makes plans for their anniversary then Gaara walks Sakura home. A Heartbreaking chappie for our dear Sasuke-kun. -sniff- _**

**anywaiz,**

**Until Next time,**

**Ja pplz!**

**--(Aitashiaku_©_)--**


	13. Chapter 12: Keep Your Heart Broken

**Hello People of the fanfiction world!**

i'm back again for another new chappie! and in this chappie...well...yeah...you know... -sniff- poor lil Sasuke-kun...:( anywaiz...

**DOMO ARIGATOU TO ALL MY REVIWERS!  
272 reviews! WOWzers! O.O  
Thank You guyz so much!  
-hands out x-mas pressies toreviewers and readers-**

I'm so happi -cries tears of joy- LOVE YOU GUYZ SO MUCH! even though the recent chappies have been so freaking boring you still stuck by! I'm so touched! thnx so much pplz! anywaiz...enough of my nonsense ramblings...

**Anywaiz, Here's Chapter Twelve! Its yet again another long chappie...longer than the last i think...though i'm not sure..erhmm...so umm...enjoy!**

**Happy Reading pplz! Please review if you can at the end!**  
and umm, i have an annoucement at the end but i've kept you waiting long enough with this long a/n yet gain...T.T i'm falling back into habit...meep! O.O  
on with the story...

* * *

"Text" Normal dialogue 

"_Text" _Dialogue on the phone (other line)

'_Text'_ thought/ what the character is thinking

'**_Text' _** Inner Sakura/Sasuke

(Text) Authors Notes (A/N)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto** **or any of the characters from the anime/manga. Kishimoto-sensei does XD

* * *

** **Forgotten Love- Chapter Twelve   
Keep Your Heart Broken

* * *

**

Silence overcame the two and after a while Gaara decided to break it.

"What would you have, Sakura?" He asked her in hope to start some kind of conversation.

"Huh? Oh umm…" she was caught off guard for her mind had wandered off with other thoughts. She pretended to quickly scan through the menu in her hands.

"Ahh…"

"How about the caramel latte?" Gaara suggested. He remembered that since the last time they had came to this café together, Sakura had quite fancied their caramel lattes here.

"Huh? Oh umm…no…not today…" She replied as thoughts of yesterday once again flooded her mind. Then she remembered the image of Sasuke with the milky moustache and started to giggle a bit. Gaara looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Sakura?"

"Oh umm…hehe…nothing!" She grinned at him with the mental image of Sasuke still plastered in her mind. "I'll just have the mocha for today then." She smiled at him and Gaara's heart melted ever so slightly at the sight, temporarily forgetting his concern before.

"Ok…" Gaara replied before ordering their drinks with Miyaki.

-

"So Sakura…" Gaara began after a few moments, "Did you figure out what next Tuesday was?" he asked her with a smirk on his features.

"OMG! YES! I can't believe that I had almost forgotten!" His smirk grew wider. "Has it been five years already?" She asked in disbelief. He simply nodded.

"So what do you want to do to celebrate?" he asked her as he rested his head on his hand and gazed into those emerald orbs of hers. He had this dazed look on his face, with eyes narrowed slightly in this dream-like state. Sakura giggled and blushed ever so slightly at his action. He just looked so cute with his head slightly tilted and propped up like that, it kind of resembled that look of a naïve little puppy dog.

"U-Umm… I don't know…do you have any ideas?"

"Hmm…nope"

"Hmm…" She thought for a while before an idea came into mind. "Oh yeah! Neji-kun and Ten-chan are going out sailing that day, and she did ask me if I wanted to join them for a double date. Why don't we do that?" She suggested. "And then afterwards you can come over to my house and we could spend the night together."

He smiled at her, making the pink tinge on her cheeks glow brighter.

"Sure. Why not?"

"So it's decided! I'll give Ten-chan a call tonight and tell her that we'll join them. Umm…I'll meet you in the morning sometime…"

"6.30?" He suggested playfully.

"What! No! I'll still be asleep then!" She protested.

"Of course. We'll be sleeping together the night before right? And we'll wake up together…" He chuckled innocently at her reaction, where her cheeks glowed a bright red at the thought.

"Gaara-kun!" She called out rather flushed. Of course their relationship have not reached that base yet and just the thought of it in Sakura's innocent little mind made her feel so uneasy.

"Heh. I know. I'll come over sometime closer to around nine then.

"Hai! This is going to be great!"

And so it was decided. The happy little couple sat there at Blossoms for a few more moments, just making small talk and enjoying each other's presence.

* * *

"And this one was when me and Sakura became friends again and we went out to celebrate… Oh and this one was when Shika-kun and I went on our first date… Oh and this one…" 

Sasuke sank into his seat out of irritation and from absolute boredom.

"Blah! Blah! Blah!" were the words that entered his mind through one ear and then out the other. The occasional mention of the name "Sakura" perked up his sense for a split of a second before resuming to the blankness like before. Though through all this he still managed to keep a lazy eye on the current photographs Ino was pointing at and rambling on about.

'_What the hell am I doing here?'_

'_**That was the exact same question I was about to ask you usratonkatchi' **_

'_Gah… I don't even remember how this blonde managed to convince me to stay here…'_

'_**You could be doing way better stuff dude…like TELLING SAKURA HOW YOU REALLY FEEL! Oh by the way, have you figured out what you're going to say to the girl?'**_

'…_No.'_

Sasuke's inner self fell over anime style.

'_**Then get a move on it! Why don't you use this time to think of it if you're so damn bored out of your mind? Geez…and I thought that you were a genius…some genius you are…' **_

Sasuke's eye twitched, though it went unnoticed by Ino, who was too busy rambling on about another photograph of her and Shikamaru. Sasuke was about to scold back at his inner mind but something else caught his attention.

"And this one…" Ino began as she turned the page of the fifth photo album she had shown Sasuke that day.

One the double-page spread, a certain photo had caught the Uchiha's eye, making him widen them slightly in surprise, them narrowing dangerously. Ino was pointing at a photograph opposite to the one that Sasuke was gazing at right at that moment and began her ramblings about it. It was a photo of Sakura, Ino and Naruto, each holding a stick of pink fluffy cotton candy at the spring festival last year, but that was not what had caught the prodigy's attention. He sat up in his seat and began leaning closer towards the picture in response to his curiosity. His eyes narrowed further for the photograph before him became clearer and clearer as he drew closer.

Sakura was to the left side of the photo and in her left hand she held the cotton candy stick with a cheerful smile. Her left arm, however, was linked with another's and judging by the well-toned muscles, Sasuke presumed that it was a guy's arm. The photograph though, cut off at the edge of the anonymous person's arm, making Sasuke slightly annoyed that he was unable to identify that culprit.

Ino suddenly paused in her ramblings about the spring festival when she took note on Sasuke's glare. She gasped when she noticed what had caught his attention.

'_Uh oh…' _

Quickly turning the page and putting on an innocent façade, she searched through her mind for a good excuse whilst at the same time praying that he wouldn't question her about it. She was about to begin her long talk about the new picture before her when Sasuke cut her off.

"Who was at the spring festival?" He asked in a calm tone, a little too calm for her liking that a little hint of fear began to erupt through her senses.

"Err…Everyone! The whole town was celebrating!" Ino began, trying to stray the conversation elsewhere. "It was so fun and Shikamaru bought me a stuffed teddy bear! It was so cute and--'

"Who was with you guys?" Sasuke cut her off once again. He didn't want to be too direct on his motive of finding who the culprit was, though it was pretty obvious.

"Err…well, there was me, Shika-kun, Naruto, Hina-chan, Neji…" Sasuke flinched slightly at the Hyuuga's name.

'_So he was there also…'_

"…With ten-chan and Kiba, Shino, Lee…oh yeah! Mizukai and Miyaki were there also, our new friends and Temari and Kankuro were there also and finally Sakura!" Ino smiled, feeling proud of herself for remembering to leave Gaara out of the list, though she was oblivious to the fact that she had named his siblings.

'_What are the sand nins doing here?' _His eyebrows furrowed. _'But she didn't name the Shukaku boy…he might've been there too…would he be here in Konoha now?'_

Sasuke began to clench his fists as the memory of five years ago how the Sand had ambushed Konoha and began gritting his teeth at the recalling of the time when he was helpless to save Sakura. He loathed that day.

Sasuke felt a sudden feeling surge through him. He felt the desperate need to know, to find out, and in his currently jealous mind, to tear that person into tiny pieces and burn his corpse then step on the ashes for touching HIS Sakura. Whoever it was, they had better watch out for the wrath of the jealous Uchiha.

Without a second thought Sasuke stood up abruptly and began walking towards the stairs. He felt the sudden will to see the pink-haired kunoichi. He wanted to see and confirm it for himself that she is not with someone else and that she was still HIS.

'_She is still the same Sakura…still the same girl who still loves me…still the same…still the same…' _He began to chant in his mind, trying to ease his heart and reassure himself of what he still has.

Or what he used to have.

'_No! Think positive!' _ For once in the Uchiha's mind he was thinking of the positives and not the negatives.

"Chotto Matte Sasuke-kun! Where are you going? Err…there are still plenty of photos to s—"

A loud thunder cut her off from her words, which was closely followed by a flash of lightning.

'_Kuso! It's raining.' _He cursed the weather and decided to quicken his pace before the storm would get any worse.

"Sasuke!" Ino called out, but her words were ignored as the Uchiha dashed down the stairs, out the door and into the heavy rain. Ino sighed in defeat.

* * *

**PITTER! PATTER! PITTER! PATTER! **

The rain poured down in bucketfuls and looked like it was about to get worse too. Sasuke ran down the concrete streets full of puddles of water. It poured so heavily that there were little streams running down the sides of the roads, searching for another route. As he ran, he also carefully shielded the single red rose under his jacket. He didn't care if he got wet and guarded the rose like a lifeline of his. One that held a special meaning.

His foot skidded on the slippery surfaces occasionally, even though his ninja skills provided excellent footing. His sudden wanting to see her, no, his NEED to see her, gave him the strength and determination that he so needed at that moment. The rain poured continuously, thick sheets decreasing the visibility of the path in front of him. The fact that Sakura's house was at the other side of town didn't help either. Still he ran with the thought of catching a cold being the last worry on his mind. That was not important now.

* * *

Sakura and Gaara stepped out of the café and were met with a crack of lightning followed by a loud roar of thunder. 

"Oh no! I forgot my umbrella!" Sakura panicked as she dug through her bag in search of the item. "Did you bring one Gaara-kun?"

"Who needs one?"

She looked up from her task just to catch a glimpse of Gaara forming some final hand seals to a jutsu. He proceeded to walk out from under the shelter and took a step onto the drenched pathway. A covering of sand appeared above the red-haired shinobi, shielding him from the heavy down pours. Sakura stared in awe. Feeling quite satisfied with himself, he turned around and held out a hand to Sakura, gesturing her to follow. She smiled at him, before taking his hand and falling into his arms, bringing a smirk upon his features.

Sakura gazed up at the sand-made shelter, slightly doubting its ability in acting as an umbrella. Gaara reassured her by wrapping an arm around her shoulder and bringing him closer to him.

"Let's go." She whispered softly and with that Gaara began to walk her back to her home. Sakura's house was quite close to the Blossom's café for it was just two blocks down the road. It didn't take too long to reach the road her house was situated in.

* * *

Sasuke dashed down another busy street in the village. Even in the rain, citizens still continued their daily lives only now just under an umbrella. He dodged them with ease and decided to pick up his pace, for he knew that he was drawing nearer to his destination. Turning another sharp corner, he zoomed past the café he was at yesterday with Sakura. 

'_Almost there…' _He thought quickly to push away the hurtful words that she had said to him in that place. He shifted the rose's position under his jacket, checking that it was sill whole.

'_Sakura…'_

_

* * *

_  
Footsteps stopped at the gates to the Haruno residence. Sakura lived by herself now ever since the death of her parents three years ago. Her mother was just another average villager but her father was part of an elite ANBU team. He had died in an A-rank mission a year before and due to shock and naïvetivity to the dangers of the mission, her mother had ran off in search of her husband. Both their bodies were never found and were presumed dead after three months of searching.

Sakura visited their empty graves every Sunday, just to pay respect for their spirits and to mourn for their loss. She had gone for weeks with out leaving her room and had even refused to eat.

At her time of need, Gaara had travelled to Konoha the moment he had received news of her state. He comforted her like no one else could've. He was the only one who managed to convince her to move on with her life and that it would've been what her parent's would've wanted also. He was there for her when she needed him most, holding her in his arms and letting her weep with her head against his chest. Gaara wasn't a man for words and had always shown his affections through his actions and even sometimes through sweet gestures. Still, she was ever so grateful to have loved someone like him and she still does.

Sakura linked her hand with his as she gazed up at his features. Over the years they had been together his "Ai" scar had begun to fade for he had learned to love another and not just himself. He had discarded his gourd of sand as his strength and power grew and thus was able to summon the sand through great distances, just like now. The sand-shelter never once faltered during the trip, showing how powerful he had become.

Her eyes met his and she smiled up at the man before her. Gaara gazed into her emerald orbs lustfully with deep affections. She took a small step closer towards him, looking up at the red-haired jounin in a cutesy manner.

"Thank you for walking me home Gaara-kun." She smiled sweetly at him. They were very close to each other now, so close that their bodies touched with their faces just a few mere centimeters apart. Their eyes began to droop as they leaned in closer and closer until they could feel each other's warm breath against their cheeks.

* * *

Another roar of thunder spread across the gloomy grey skies. Sasuke leapt down off the roofs as he came to the corner of the street Sakura's house was in. 

'…_So close…' _he thought as he dashed around the corner and abruptly stopped in his tracks. He could not believe the sight before him as his eyes widened from shock. He blinked hard to make sure that it wasn't a hallucination.

* * *

Sakura's eyes fell shut as their lips met. Her hands unlinked from his to wrap her arms around his neck, making the moment last longer. He in response had wrapped his arms around her small waist, pulling her body to lean in against his and deepening the kiss. The kiss started off soft, then turned into a passionate one as both longed for the taste of each other's mouths.

* * *

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief; droplets of water flew off his bangs in his movement. 

'_It can't be…' _

A foreign emotion soared through his senses as he activated his sharingan to see better through the thick sheets of water. His sight was sharpened as the object of his attention became clearer and he regretted his action. At first it was just the outline of the couple but once he had activated his advance bloodline, the details became so fine that he could see right down to the last freckle. He first thought that it was just another couple that just happened to be at the front of the Haruno's residence but after recognizing that distinctive pink hair, he knew instantly that he had mistaken. This was not what he had wanted to see. This was not what he had planned.

'…_This is no happening!'_

He felt his heart wrenching, breaking, shattering into millions of pieces but this feeling was unlike the one he had felt the day before.

No.

This one felt more painful.

No physical pain that he had endured throughout his life compared to the pain he was feeling now, inside. This pain could not be healed through bandages or ointment like a physical wound could and right at that very moment, he felt that his life had finally lost all its meaning.

'_Why?'_

This question rang over and over again in his mind as he felt a sudden rush of a mixture of emotions surge throughout his whole body. He wanted to scream out in agony, wanted to curse the world out loud for putting him through all this pain, but found his voice stuck at the back of his throat.

The rain poured down harder, drenching him from head to toe yet he did not care. He felt so lifeless and numb at that moment. His hand that held the rose clenched until his knuckles became pallid before releasing its hold as the sorrow overtook him. His arm went limp and fell to hang loosely by his side. His grip on the single flower loosened and the stem slid off his fingers. It collapsed onto the cold wet concrete with a small splash, droplets of the liquid bouncing off the object.

* * *

Sakura broke the kiss when she felt another presence, like someone was watching them. Being careful not to alert the red-haired shinobi, she laid her head on his firm chest in a slight embrace as she sharp green orbs scanned the area. A ninja must always be alert was one of the shinobi rules she remembered so distinctively. 

The area was clear.

Maybe she was just being a bit over paranoid. The rain continued to fall and come to think of it, it was quite a romantic scene to be standing in the rain under a sand-made umbrella with the one you love.

"Mmm…bye Gaara-kun. I'll see you next Tuesday ne?" She whispered against his chest.

"Aa." Gaara had to return to the sand village tomorrow and so she would not see him until their next meeting which would be their anniversary.

"I'll miss you…" Sakura spoke in a sorrowful tone. He tightened his embrace in response.

"Ja Ne Gaara-kun." She bid as they loosened their hold on each other.

Just as Sakura was about to enter her house, Gaara caught her by surprise with a quick peck on the cheek. She turned around but he was already gone. Blushing slightly, she entered her house and closed the door.

Just down the road at the corner of her street, a red-haired figure stood next to an almost wilted rose in the heavy rain. The sand-made shelter still towered over the boy as he picked up the single red flower. A smirk crept onto his features as he crushed the stem in his grip.

"You're too late…Uchiha Sasuke…"

In a blink of an eye, the Sabaku boy was gone.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

**and so... there...Sasuke-kuns found out about gaara...-sniff- so sad...my poor lil Sasuke-kun...:'( i just wanna give him a BIG hug to make him feel better...and to make me feel better...-winks- XP hehe. I hope that this chappie wasn't boring...i tried my best to descibe Sasuke's emotions and hopefully the quick scene changes, in which I tried to create suspece, did ok...**

hehe...anywaiz...those who have placed an 's2' at the end of their review have earned a place to be appreciated here! hehe...i'll list them...oh and for those who were cofused as to what 's2' meant, well, its supposed to look like a heart...i wanted to do the arrow and the 3 one but the arrow doesn't turn out for some odd reason...hmm...anywaiz.

* * *

**A Special Thank you to these reviewers who read my A/Ns:**

**Kurenai Chinoumi****, Kuro Rei , ****saki-kun****, RabidNilagaLover , ****heartillyangel, ****sasukerox****, Miyuki Tsukada, ****Aya-angel-of-happiness****, senx2,****Hao'sAnjul**

* * *

Wow...so quite a few do read my unnecessary A/Ns...kool! Thanx pplz! XD 

**Oh yes...my Announcement:**

**Unfortunately pplz, this will be my last update for this year. -Readers gasp-Coz i'll be leaving for holidaiz on the 24th.  
**W00t! i'm heading over to HONG KONG! i've waited agez to go! hehe...gonna do LOADS of SHOPPING!**  
so yeah...i hope that i didn't leave you guyz on a cliffie or anything with this chappie...cozI won't be able to update until next year.  
So i'll wish you guyz a Merry X-mas in advance and a Happy New Year! I'll leave you guyz with a little summary for the next chappie...

* * *

**

**Next Chapter: Chapter 13- Heart of Misery  
****_Sasuke, with his heart all shattered feels all lifeless and numb. He feels as though his reason to livehas lost all its purpose and walks down a lonely road...until he bumps into someone. An old friend of his. _**

**anywaiz,**

**Until Next Time,**

**Ja Ne pplz! **

**--(Aitashiaku_©_)-- 2005 MeRrY X-mAs & a HaPpY nEw YeAr PpLz!**


	14. Chapter 13: Heart of Misery

**Hiya peepz! Happy Belated New Year! XD**

I'm back! back from my trip! and this is my first 2006 update! -dances around with party hat on-

**hehe...Gomenazai pplz forupdating so late!**  
you see, this chappie was not written yet when i went over to HK and once i got back i fell sick...Very sick...stomache-aching sick...TT.TT so it was put on hold for quite sometime, and now that i'm all better here it is!

**I would also like to apoligize for the many grammatical errors in the last chappie. it was kinda of typed up in a rush and i didn't exactly check through it. So yeah...gomenasai -.-;;**

**DOMO ARIGATOU TO ALL MY REVIWERS!  
308 reviews! WOWzers! O.O  
Thank You guyz so much! Thank you! thank you! thank you!  
Thank you guyz so mcuh for your lovely and wonderful reviews! I enjoyed reading them and it was something i looked forward to when i returned!  
This was the best x-mas pressent ever! w00t! -blows kisses-**

**Anywaiz, Here's chapter thirteen! it's a long chappie, but not as long as the last one. k i'll leave you guyz to it then!**

**Happy Reading pplz! Please review at the end if you have time!** **Arigatou in advance! n.n.**

* * *

"Text" Normal dialogue 

"_Text" _Dialogue on the phone (other line)

'_Text'_ thought/ what the character is thinking

'**_Text' _**Inner Sakura/Sasuke

(Text) Authors Notes (A/N)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto** **or any of the characters from the anime/manga. Kishimoto-sensei does XD

* * *

****__****Recap:**

Just down the road at the corner of her street, a red-haired figure stood next to an almost wilted rose in the heavy rain. The sand-made shelter still towered over the boy as he picked up the single red flower. A smirk crept onto his features as he crushed the stem in his grip.

"You're too late…Uchiha Sasuke…"

In a blink of an eye, the Sabaku boy was gone.

* * *

**Forgotten Love- Chapter Thirteen  
Heart of Misery**

* * *

Sasuke ran through the heavy downpours, his feet exploding with chakra, making his speed almost as fast as lightning. His heart felt unsteady. The rush of emotions bubbling within him was confusing his next actions.

Everything was a blur.

Nothing made sense to him anymore.

Once again he wanted to search for answers. No. He NEEDED to search for answers. His legs continued to run unconsciously for his mind was occupied with rhetorical questions.

Running.

Just letting his body take him wherever they may lead him to.

He felt so cold and lonely once again, just like the same feeling he felt every night after the Uchiha massacre.

Before he had realized his feelings for her.

The feeling of lost…

The feeling of being lost.

Left alone in the darkness…letting it consume his already blue heart.

His ice-cold-blue heart. But it was once melted by the bright warm Spring. He was like the Winter. She was like the Spring, bringing light and warmth into his life, like melting the snow after the cold season. Well, that light is now taken away from him, and winter does come again. Coldness rushes in, rebuilding the barriers, refreezing his heart.

He stopped in his tracks at that thought.

She had broken through his cold demeanor, now that he had lost her, what shall become of his life?

Wait.

'_Lost her…' _His eyes widened in realization as he remembered Itachi's last words.

* * *

_"You have become quite strong little brother. Is it because you had something to fight for?" Itachi asked. His voice was hoarse and breathless._

_Sasuke's eyes widened at the remark._

_"Or is it more of a 'someone' that you are fighting for?" Itachi added, the smirk never leaving his features._

_"What are you getting at!" Sasuke demanded. Fear erupted through his senses for once. His eyes widened further when Itachi chuckled._

_"What are you up to Itachi!"_

_"You might think…that the one thing that you are fighting for is still there…" He coughed up even more blood. "If only you knew that you have lost it already…"_

* * *

'_How did Itachi know about this…? Unless…'_

Was Itachi still the one who was causing his sufferings in life?

Was Itachi behind all of his?

Sasuke needed more information to confirm his assumption. He thought for a moment. He knew how heartbroken he had left her that night five years ago. As he recalled the event, he regretted the fact that he had left no words to reassure her of his return in anyway. A simple 'thank you' doesn't meant much, but back then those words were probably the best ones that could've come out of his mouth at that time. He couldn't help but think that maybe all this was partially his fault too. Did he really expect someone to wait for five years or maybe even more just for his return?

'_Has she really moved on?'_

Sasuke remained stationary on his spot. He looked up at the dark and could-filled sky, watching as the droplets fall down onto his pale skin. He felt so numb all over, like he had lost all his sense to feel. He took in a shaky breath and had only just realized the warm liquids trailing down his cheeks.

These were his first tears…in over ten years. There they slid, down his cheeks and along his jaw line, mixing with the tears from the sky. Yes. The sky was crying too. The weather all dark and gloomy, like his thoughts, and the icy liquid that streamed down was numbing, just like his feelings.

He felt like he could just stand there and just wither away like the rose he had left behind. He has lost all the will to go on…or has he?

He's lost everything. It was all taken away from him, just like it was ten years ago.

"Oi! Sasuke!" a loud voice called out. His depressing train of thoughts was cut off as he lowered his gaze to meet a spiky-blonde-haired boy under an orange umbrella, waving and running with a wide grin towards him.

'_Naruto?' _he shut his eyes in frustration. _'I don't need this now…'_

The blonde-haired shinobi reached the prodigy and held his umbrella over the drenched ninja.

"Hey Sasuke-teme! You didn't tell me that you came back!" (1)

"…"

Naruto looked up from the floor after catching his breath. He saw the Uchiha's saddened expression and immediately the grin was wiped off of his face.

Naruto wasn't as thickheaded as he used to be. After becoming an item with the used-to-be-timid Hyuuga Hinata, he has learnt how to notice people's expressions and read them accordingly. Them two, as well, have been together for almost five years.

Naruto looked down the road and recognized it as one that led to a certain pink-haired Kunoichi's home. Pieces fell together and Naruto immediately understood the situation.

"Come on Sasuke, we have to talk." With that Naruto slung an arm around the Uchiha's shoulder, which surprisingly Sasuke didn't attempt to shrug off, and began leading the way towards his place.

* * *

_**CLICK.**_

The door to the bathroom swung open and Sasuke stepped out. His poignant expression had not left his features and Naruto could only pity the poor boy.

They sat on separate sofas with a coffee table in the centre.

"Here." Naruto pushed forward a steaming cup of coffee towards Sasuke, who just continued to stare at the floor in the front of him as though it was the most interesting thing in the world, not moving an inch in any response. But Naruto's actions did not go unnoticed. Sasuke was quite surprised that after the way he had left Konoha and all, that Naruto still remained a friend of his. He really did wonder how strong that this relationship called 'friendship' is. He now understood why Sakura had valued Naruto's friendship in their genin days.

"…Sakura…" Sasuke unconsciously blurted out from his train of thoughts. It was barely above a whisper but Naruto heard it.

Naruto took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair as he sighed before he began.

"The day after you left…" Sasuke glanced up at the blonde, whom had his hands folded and his gaze fixated on the ground in front of him. "…It was like she was a changed person. You would always see her with that sand dude…and it's been like that for about five years now."

Sasuke tensed up at the mention of the Shukaku boy. The one who took away what belonged to HIM. He stole his little flower from HIM. And the worst thing was being that he did it behind HIS back. Sasuke clenched his fists until his knuckles went pallid through the pressure. He felt this sudden anger surge through his senses. This sudden feeling to slit the said man's throat felt so foreign, so heart wrenching and blood boiling.

Was this…jealousy?

Was he, _THE _Uchiha Sasuke, ENVIOUS of the Sabaku Boy?

'_No! No way! I mean there are those questions that my inner-self brings up every now and then. Those questions like; what does he have that I don't? And, What does she see in him that she doesn't see in me? These questions don't mean anything…right?'_

'_**Yeah… SURE they don't…' **_inner Sasuke answered, purposely letting his words drip with sarcasm. A retort from Sasuke was held back when Naruto's sudden forced chuckle cut off his thoughts.

"Heh. I still remember how she was…the day after you left." This brought Sasuke back a flashback of the night he had left and how he had broken her heart then. A mental image of the heartbroken kunoichi flashed across his mind.

The tears that streamed down her porcelain face.

Her body shaking all over from the despair.

The wrenching feeling came back and he couldn't help but wonder if he had made her feel this way when he left her that night. Another wave of emotions soared through his senses.

Regret.

Sorrow.

Anger.

Jealousy.

And now…Guilt.

Naruto just stared at his folded hands in reminiscence. He knew that Sasuke had no idea how badly he had broken Sakura's heart five years ago, or the fact that she had seemed to have forgotten all about it the very next day, when she had ever since been Gaara's girlfriend. He knew though, for a fact that no one could explain what had happened overnight or what had healed her broken heart so quickly. Some had made up tales that Gaara had bewitched her, seeing as most couldn't believe that the boy from the village of the sand, whom was in with an attempt to ambush Konoha five years ago, could make the sweet, innocent little Konoha kunoichi fall in love with him. Those rumors died down after a while. Soon everyone just accepted the fact that the two loved each other and could tell that Gaara was treating her well by the full-spirited smile on her features everyday they were together. No one had dared to question her face to face about her past love for the Uchiha and were just content at the fact that she was happy.

"The day after…in the morning…when both of you guys didn't turn up for training. I found it quite weird and so did Kaka-sensei, but we still trained like normal." Naruto paused and forced a small smile at the recollection. Sasuke remained silent, lost in his own thoughts yet listening to Naruto's recount.

"I saw her walking down the street when I was having dinner at Ichiraku. I treated her to ramen and when I asked her about you, she…" Naruto paused yet again, and let out a silent sigh. The image of her broken down face swept through his mind and he did not like the sight. He remember that he had once swore that he would protect the ones that were precious to him and Sakura was more that just a precious teammate to him. He regretted the fact that he wasn't there to stop Sasuke from leaving and making his friend cry, but that was all in the past now.

"She didn't come to training the next day either…I heard that she was at the hospital from Kaka-sensei and planned to head there after my training. Still, I don't know what had happened to her the night before." Naruto took a quick glance at Sasuke and saw the Uchiha with his eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. He took it as a sign for him to continue.

"By the time I had completed my training and headed towards the hospital, she had already left."

"Left?" Sasuke blurted out quickly with his unsteady mind. _'She didn't leave the village, did she?'_

"Yeah. She left the hospital." Naruto stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sasuke let out a silent sigh in relief. The possible fact that she had left after him scared the Uchiha just that tiny bit. Actually, it made his heart beat faster in fear. Maybe more than just a tiny bit. He nodded his head at the blonde shinobi, as a signal to go on.

"I figured that since she was able to leave the hospital so quickly, then her reason for being there in the first place probably wasn't so serious then. But still, I asked Tsunade-baa-chan (2) about her condition and possibly what had happened." Naruto's feature contorted into one of confusion at his next words.

"Now this was what she told me. I still don't seem to understand it though. Apparently whilst baa-chan was examining Sakura-chan, when she was still unconscious, she found a small red vial that was clutched in Sakura-chan's hand." Sasuke's eyes widened slightly.

'_**She didn't attempt suicide now, did she?' **_Inner Sasuke spoke the worst possibility in Sasuke's thoughts.

"A-A vial?" Sasuke asked to clarify Naruto's words, though it came out in a more unsteadied tone than what he had intended it to be. The blonde shinobi responded with a simple nod.

"Yeah, like I said, it didn't make sense to me either."

"She didn't…?" Sasuke breathed out with panic-stricken eyes.

"No! Of course she didn't! Otherwise she wouldn't be here today!" Naruto tried to laugh off the thought. Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"There was hardly any stuff left inside the when they found it so it was assumed that Sakura-chan drank it all, but a few drops were left and that was more than enough for Tsunade-baa-chan to examine the weird thingy."

"…And?"

"And? Oh! And! And baa-chan found out that the potion did not cause and physical damage of any sort." Again, Sasuke silently sighed in relief, though just a bit too soon.

"But the INTERNAL or MENTAL effects of the potion are still unknown. Who knows? Over time Sakura could've grown an extra arm or something! Maybe even a tail!" Sasuke closed his eyes in frustration and sweat-dropped at the blonde's wild imagination. His eye twitched silently ever so slightly, though the fact that the internal or mental effects of the potion inside the vial were still unknown, this had annoyed the young Uchiha somehow and sent his thoughts into thinking of the worst-case scenarios.

"Well…that's all I guess." Naruto concluded.

Sasuke lowered his gaze back to his connected hands and once again fell into deep thought. What Naruto had told him just now answered only a few of his questions, thought he still felt that there were still pieces missing. He felt that there were mort explanations to Sakura's condition. He was sure of it. It was unexplainable, call it Uchiha instincts, but somehow he could feel it. There was just something else he deeded to know.

"On another note, coincidently on that day as well, there were reports of Atkatsuki sightings exiting the borders of Konoha."

'_Atkatsuki?' _Sasuke's head shot up at he mention of the organization his brother once belonged to. Naruto had expected this reaction from the Uchiha and just gave a simple nod in acknowledgement.

"Yeah…after further investigations, they discovered that Uchiha Itachi was residing within the Old Uchiha district for sometime, yet there were no evidence of and activities there. Everything was in place, nothing out of the order. It was like he wasn't even there."

'_Kuso! Itachi was in Konoha all that time…but…why?'_

Naruto's expression saddened when he recalled the time Uchiha Itachi had come to Konoha in attempt to retrieve him. "I just assumed that they were back to try and…take me again…"

'_No…that's not it…can't be it…wait!'_

Sasuke's eyes widened in realization at how close he was to his answer. It was just beyond his fingertips. The pieces were beginning to fall into place. The vial. The Atkatsuki sighting. Sakura.

"No…"Sasuke breathed out, barely above a whisper and he stood up abruptly. Naruto just stared at the boy with confusion.

"Sasuke?--"

"He was seen inside the Uchiha district?" Sasuke cut him off. Naruto slowly nodded, eyes never leaving the Uchiha though he still could not see where this was leading.

"But there was no evidence of which part he was residing in or what he did there or how long he was there for." Naruto repeated.

'_I have a good idea where he was within the district.' _Sasuke thought.

"Aa." He replied simply, shrugging off Naruto's repeated words. "Look, I have to go now Naruto. Don't follow me. And, err…thanks." He muttered the last part and before Naruto could react to his words, the door to Naruto's apartment had slammed shut, leaving a gaping Naruto with a dumbfounded expression. _'That…that bastard!'_

"SASUKE!"

* * *

**(1) **teme – often means bastard. But as corrected by **XyoushaX** it's more like a vulgar version of 'you'.  
**(2)** Tsunade-baa-chan – means Tsunade old lady or grandma. Naruto likes to call the Gondaime this seeingfor he knows that she is about fifty years old.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

again...no action...just...boring information...gah...T.T and so...well...erhmm...this fic is turning out a bit more adventurous than i had thought it would be...so yeah...Sasuke is still on his way to discover Sakura's condition and its leading to a small investigation of his deceased clan. Anywaiz...

**Next Chapter: Chapter 14- The Uchiha Secret**  
_**Sasuke's intuition leads him towards the Uchiha district where Itachi was last sighted in and he discovers an ancient Uchiha secret.**_

yes...anywaiz, it still on working progress so it'll be a while. Gomen ne, the next update will not be for a while coz i've just realized that the end of the holidaiz are coming closer and that i need to get out there and enjoy the most of it as i can! hehe...but don't worry, i'll still be writing! XD

**anywaiz,**

**Until Next Time,**

**Ja Ne pplz! **

**--(Aitashiaku_©_)-- (01.16.2006) **


	15. Chapter 14: The Uchiha Secret

**I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! O.O! -dodges tomatoes being thrown at her-**

**GOMENASAI! I haven't updated in about...as someone pointed out to me, for over 10 months...-.-;;  
**At least it was not for over a year...:3 heh.

**I really wuv you all!** **TT.TT**  
For sticking by me and putting up with my late updates. -sigh- I seemed to have written myself into a writers block of somesort...that and that fact that i had lost my inspiration to write...wahh...TT.TT!  
I posted up a notice on my authors' page under notices...but I don't think many people visit there...anywaiz!

This chappie was sitting in my notebook for a while...I just finished it today...and yeah.

**DOMO ARIGATOU TO ALL MY REVIWERS!  
353 reviews! WOWzers! O.O  
Thank You guyz so much! Thank you! thank you! thank you!  
Thank you guyz so mcuh for your lovely and wonderful reviews! I enjoyed reading them and thank you guyz for sticking with me...still...after all these times! TT.TT -hands out love-filled cookies-**

**Anywaiz, Here's chapter Fourteen! It's not a long chappie...not as long as the others...but i hope you enjoy it. n.n**

**Happy Reading pplz! Please review at the end if you have time!** **Arigatou in advance! n.n.**

* * *

"Text" Normal dialogue 

"_Text" _Dialogue on the phone (other line)

'_Text'_ thought/ what the character is thinking

'**_Text' _**Inner Sakura/Sasuke

(Text) Authors Notes (A/N)

* * *

**WARNING: May contain spoilers for Naruto MANGA. Chapters 250+**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto** **or any of the characters from the anime/manga. They belong to M.Kishimoto-sama. X3****

* * *

__****Recap:**

"No…" Sasuke breathed out, barely above a whisper and he stood up abruptly. Naruto just stared at the boy with confusion.

"Sasuke?--"

"He was seen inside the Uchiha district?" Sasuke cut him off. Naruto slowly nodded, eyes never leaving the Uchiha though he still could not see where this was leading.

"But there was no evidence of which part he was residing in or what he did there or how long he was there for." Naruto repeated.

'_I have a good idea where he was within the district.' _Sasuke thought.

"Aa." He replied simply, shrugging off Naruto's repeated words. "Look, I have to go now Naruto. Don't follow me. And, err…thanks." He muttered the last part and before Naruto could react to his words, the door to Naruto's apartment had slammed shut, leaving a gaping Naruto with a dumbfounded expression. _'That…that… teme!'_

"SASUKE!"

* * *

**Forgotten Love- Chapter Fourteen  
The Uchiha Secret**

* * *

Sandaled feet landed on a dampened concrete. The rain continued to pour, drenching the Uchiha boy from head to toe once again. And, just like before, he did not care. He lifted himself from his crouching position and looked straight ahead, down the road leading into the abandoned side of Konoha, where the old Uchiha district resided. 

'_**Haven't been here in a LONG time…' **_Inner Sasuke stated.

A hint of emotion flashed across his eyes as he recalled past memories of this place. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"That's' all in the past now…" He unconsciously voiced his thoughts.

He took a quick glance at the walls and noticed the faded paints on them, the faded prints that once resembled the symbol of his clan. He began walking down the said road and with each step it flooded his mind with memories. As he drew near the Uchiha manor, a particular crack on the wall caught his eye. It was the crack that Itachi had created with one fling of his kunai many years ago, where it struck the dead centre of the red and white uchiwa fan. As Sasuke remembered, after that day, Itachi was never the same. Along with that memory came the words that Itachi had told him before he had abandoned his village.

* * *

"_Foolish little brother…if you wish to kill me, then hate me…detest me…and run, run and cling to life in an unsightly way. And then, come and seek me when you have the same eyes as I do…" _

_-_

These words had changed his life into becoming the avenger that he is now.

-

"_At the main temple of the Nakano Shrine…on the far left side under the seventh tatami may is the clan's secret meeting place…"

* * *

The Uchiha secret meeting place. _

When Naruto told him that they had searched the Uchiha District, he was sure that the investigation squad had not discovered the Uchiha secret meeting place. If Itachi was seen residing in this area, then Sasuke was dead sure that he would've hidden his presence there at that time.

Sasuke followed those instructions and headed towards the Nakano Shrine, entered the premises and removed the seventh tatami mat from the trap door that lead to the underground basement. From there he could easily open the door with its rusty hinges, which was a sign that someone had entered there recently. He followed the stairway that lead to the underground basement. Of course, knowing that it would be pitch black down there, he lit a candle with a simple jutsu and proceeded into the depths beneath. The glowing candle lit his way as the hollow walls revealed themselves one after another. The sound of pattering rain thinned as he entered deeper and deeper until all was silent. By that time, only the sound of his footsteps echoing off the bare walls could be heard. The staircase seemed to go one forever, winding and turning like it was a never-ending labyrinth until finally it came to a stop before two large oak doors.

As Sasuke approached the barrier, his shadow crept up onto its surface and ceased its action just beneath the brass handles. Sasuke just shut his eyes and took a deep breath in order it push away the feeling of familiarity of it all. With one last exhale of air; he forcefully pulled open the doors. A strong smell of chemicals reached his nose and he could only cough in reaction. He raised his candle higher to light up more of the said room. What he saw didn't exactly surprise him at all.

Where the shrine table used to be, was replaced by one filled with bottles of assorted coloured liquids with some that still bubbled from the centre and scattered across were various rolls of parchment. Sasuke lit the candles that were situated around the room with yet another simple jutsu to get a better outlook of the room's contents. Along the wall s were shelves held up with wired kunais. They were filled with jars filled with different kinds of plant materials such as roots and leaves. Sasuke approached the shrine table, where he found a used mortar and pestle and right beside it lay an old and batted scroll with gold rims. Acting on instincts, he picked it up and unraveled an opening to reveal its title. What he read made the young Uchiha's widen in shock. How come he had never known about his? This is what the scroll read:

* * *

_**The Uchiha's Forgotten Love Potion**_

_A secret Uchiha remedy past down through generations and the secret to the clan's success. This potion causes the victim or in taker to forget one's True Love or Current Love and with a few alterations to the method, can also make the victim or in taker to fall in love with the next person of the opposite gender once he or she regains consciousness.  
The Uchiha clan has long used this potion to erase their feelings for a loved one in order to pursue on missions without second thoughts.  
For one's true strength lies in solitude.  
One becomes a strong shinobi when one hundred shinobi rules are obeyed.  
One's inner strength lies in a heart devoid of Love. _

* * *

Underneath listed the ingredients for the said potion, which Sasuke chose to skip reading seeing as they were of no use to him. 

'_So this is what happened to Sakura…' _Sasuke thought to himself. _'And this is what Itachi meant…by "lost"…' _

The ancient scrolls' words about inner strength were so untrue to the young Uchiha's experiences. He couldn't help but chuckle at how mislead his clan was all due to these false words. He wanted to correct them.

'_One's inner strength lies in a heart that has learnt to love…'_

'_**Great. Why don't you just become a poet? Who cares about all this! Quit stalling and find a cure Usuratonkatchi!' **_Inner Sasuke scolded.

'_I was getting to that!' _His smart mind retorted back. Now that he came to think of it, Sakura state made perfect sense. _'Kuso! That itachi! _**(1)**_ Even beyond the grave he manages to still make my life miserable!'_

'_**Hmm…you've got to give him credit for it though. He thought two steps ahead of you.' **_Inner Sasuke complimented.

'_Whose side are you on anyway?' _

Without further ado, Sasuke began to scan the scroll thoroughly, in search of a possible cure for the potion, an antidote, or something, but to no prevail.

'_Kuso! There just HAS to be an antidote to his!' _Sasuke thought, and for the first time in his life he clung onto a belief he never thought that he would rely on.

Hope.

He repeatedly re-read the scroll over and over again and with each time he read it, it filled him with a slight hint of doubt, the light he held onto the hope that was developing within him was growing dimmer and dimmer with each passing minute.

'_No! There has to be a cure!' _He kept telling himself, empty promises in his own words.

With one last final scan of the scroll he let out a silent sigh of defeat.

Was this it? Is there no way he can get his first love back?

He cussed at his cursed luck and rolled up the scroll to its original state. Just when he thought that all hope was gone, he noticed a small faded scribble on the underside of the scroll. Acting on instinct, he turned the scroll over and examined it. It was tiny, faded, and looked liked it was scribbled down in a matter of time though Sasuke could just manage to make out the kanji.

"…_**To fall in love all over again…"**_

It didn't take long for him to know what those words were referring to.

'_**Does this mean—'**_

'_That she has to—'_

'_**Fall in love—'**_

'_With me…'_

'_**All over again..?'**_

It took a few moments for the words to sink in and then, he realized something.

What had made Sakura fall in love with him in the first place?

Well, whatever it was, Sasuke had better figure it out otherwise he might lose her, forever.

"This is so troublesome…"

Never in his life did Sasuke ever think that he would have to win a girl's heart. Now, Sasuke has to make Sakura fall in love with him all over again…

And how is he going to do that?

**

* * *

(1) **Itachi – Itachi's name means, "weasel" and here Sasuke refers to Itachi as the animal.

* * *

**New Summary:**

_After discovering the Uchiha Secret, and what had really happened to Sakura whilst he was away, Sasuke now faces the most difficult task of all. He has to make Sakura fall in love with him all over again. Now he must think, how is he going to do that without his eyes being clouded by jealousy of her and Gaara's relationship?_

_

* * *

_

**_TBC..._**

As promised, this is the new summary...I can't gurantee that there will be another update anytime soon, but i shall try my best. :3 I really am sorry for the late updates...and here I remember being stressed because I didn't update within two weeks time. heh. Good times. And so...I think for the next chappie my writing probabaly will have changed...seeing as i have written in so long...and my Naruto facts might be a bit rusty...resulted from not watching Naruto for a long time now...X.x;

Again, Thank You to all those reviewers and readers who are (still) sticking by me.

Next Chapter... Might be a fight...and there's your spoiler. XP I still have not written it nor have i decided how the events will progress. I have a slight rough idea...but not extirely too sure. XP

For readers of my other fic, "Not Like the Other Girls" Its coming along...but its a secord priority to this ficcie. I'll try to update both as soon as i can.

**Again, I apologise in advance for my delay in updates...majoy delay really...-.-;;(See Author's page Under "Notices") I'll try my best. Thank Yous all again! n.n**

**anywaiz,**

**Until Next Time,**

**Ja Ne pplz! **

**--(Aitashiaku_©_)-- (09.10.2006) **


End file.
